God Gave Me You-ON HOLD
by Purlepsy Diamond
Summary: Cat and Beck are finally back in LA. Now they have to get through all of the trials and tribulations of trying to readjust to their new lives in their old environment. SEQUEL TO TAKEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Victorious!**

**Cat POV**

From the airport we were taken straight to the police station. Why? I have no idea. I just wanted to go home. They took us into one of the interrogation rooms. Were they going to interrogate us now? We were sitting in the room with my dad Dominic, and Carlo. The girls had been taken to the house that Carlo rented with Carlotta.

"Why are we sitting in here," I asked, "I just want to go home," I laid my head down on the table and Beck rubbed my back.

"Just be patient Caterina. They obviously need to talk to us about something so just sit there and be quiet," I really felt like crying. I never really talked to my father an now that I am he his treating me like I'm a child. And he's doing all of this in front of people I don't know. Well even if I did know them he was going to yell at me he could at least wait until we get home.

It was a while before anyone came into the room. I sat and talked quietly with Beck and Dominic while we waited. I made sure to tell Dominic about Beck's insulin and that he needed to take it at 10:00AM and 10:00PM because I wasn't going to be around to remind him anymore. I was scared about that too. I was terrified that he would forget. Then Beck reminded me that I would be at school with him for his morning dose which made me feel a little better.

I just wished that I could have the same relationship that Beck has with his dad with my own dad. I know they didn't get along all the time but they did get along most of the time and they talked to each other; unlike me and my dad. I think I have more of a bond with Carlo than I do with my own father. Now that is sad. I mean the man did kidnap me.

. Mr. Vega and a man I recognized as his partner, Gary…something, walked into the room about an hour later. Each of them was carrying a file. I'm guessing one for me and one for Beck. Or I could be completely wrong.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" Mr. Vega asked. I looked at him and raided an eyebrow, "I guess that was a stupid question," he said sitting down in one of the two of empty chairs, right next to me. Gary had already sat down in the seat next to Dominic.

"I'm just going to let you all know right now that someone has tipped off the press and they are all waiting outside," Gary informed us, "But as soon as you are ready to leave we will have escorts to get you to your cars. I was already feeling sick. I had already been through this. I didn't want to do it again.

"Anyway, we've got your files here. Not for any specific reasons. It's just protocol," Mr. Vega told us, "We can go through them if you want to but it's not necessary," he informed us all.

"No, it's fine. I just want to get out of here so can we just get to that part?" I asked. Mr. Vega laughed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, we can start at that part," he part," Mr. Vega said, "I know you are probably going to be a little, actually a lot, freaked out by this; but the men who have kidnapped you haven't been caught yet," he informed us," I tensed up.

"We are working on it. It is our top priority right now," Gary told us, "We don't want you to feel unsafe but if for any reason you ever do just call us. We are going to give you our personal lines here," Gary said," he informed us, "And Cat, David says that you are good friends with his daughter so if you can't get ahold him I'm sure you can get ahold of him through her," he said and I nodded. God, I hated using Tori like that.

"And pretty much, don't let this whole thing ruin your lives," Mr. Vega said. I was really confused until he explained it, "Keep doing the same things you would do before. Hang out with your friends and go out and do stuff," he told us, "But like Gary said, if you feel uncomfortable, call us," he said. Both Beck and I nodded at him.

"So, I'm sure your friends and families are dying to see you right now," Gary said, "Why don't you get the hell out of here," he told us. I was so excited to be going home but it was going to be the first time in two weeks that I was going to be separated from Beck.

"Baby, how are we gonna talk to each other?" Beck asked. He had me wrapped in his arms and it didn't seem like he was going to let go any time soon.

"Well, if you let go of me I can give you my house number," I told him, "Then when I get a new phone I can give you that number too," I said.

"I'll never let go, Cat!" I laughed at his 'Titanic' impersonation.

"Well, someone has seen 'Titanic' one too many times," I said kissing his lips lightly, "Do you want my number or not?" and he nodded, "Hey, Mr. Vega, can I get a piece of paper and a pen please?"

"You know it's David Cat. And there is paper right over there," I smiled at him and saw a stack of printer paper. I grabbed a piece of paper and a purple Sharpi. It was the closest color to pink. I wrote my name and number in big but there was still a lot of room on the paper.

Beck took the marker from my hand and underneath where I had written he wrote **My Babygir's Number.** Then he put the paper in his pocket.His handwriting was, surprisingly, good. He leaned down and pressed his lips more firmly against mine before we were being ushered out the door.

When we got outside there was a line of police officers barricading the press from bombarding the two of us. There were people yelling questions at us but all I could see were the flashing of camera lights. Beck and I were huddled together as we walked behind the two police officers in front of us. There were also two behind us.

Once we got through all of the chaos Beck was taken one way and I the other. I didn't look away from him until I had to get into the car. And once I was in the car I started crying, silently, in the back seat. It hasn't even been 60 seconds and I'm already a mess.

My dad and I were being driven home by David and that led to believe that the Vega family was waiting at my house. It seemed like forever before we got to my house and it seemed like a foreign place to me right now. But this is the place I love. My family is in there. I got out of the car and ran up to the house, straight through the door. I guess my brother wasn't expecting me to run through the door because I ran right into him, almost knocking him over.

"Hey, stupid face," Rob picked me up and squeezed me so tight that I couldn't breathe. And for a moment I had completely forgotten about my broken ribs. They weren't even hurting at all right now, "I missed you retard," it was like nothing had happened and I loved it.

"You're the retard, retard," I said kissing his cheek, "I missed you too," I told him. He then let me move on to someone else.

My mother was leaning on the back of the couch with tears running down her face and her hands were reaching out to me. I quickly walked over to her and we wrapped our arms around each other. We were both laughing and crying at the same time. She then took my face in her hands, "I love you sweetie. I missed you so much. They didn't hurt you did they?" I just shook my head not wanting to upset her, "Good, now go see your brothers. I think they're getting anxious," she laughed.

I turned to Tyler and Michael who were looking over at Mom and me. I ran over and jumped into Tyler's arms, "Ty! I missed you," I said kissing his cheek."

"I missed you too," he said less enthusiastically. He was swaying side to side with his chin resting on top of my head, "You scared the hell out of me," he told me.

"I know. I was scared too Ty," I told him, "I was absolutely terrified," I said looking up at him.

"God, I'm being completely selfish right now," he said, "You're the one who had to go through all of this and I'm sitting here telling you how scared I was when you were experiencing the whole thing for real," he continued, "I'm sorry. I love you. Go see Michael now," he said before kissing the top of my head.

"Hey kid," Michael greeted holding me at arm's length. "You're not broken or anything?" he asked, "I shook my head but I don't think he bought it, "You're probably sick of hearing this by now, but I missed you so much," he told me, "And I love you too kid," he said.

"I love you too," I said. Then I looked over and saw Tori, Trina, and their mother Holly. I remember her telling me to call her Holly but I had never remembered their dad saying anything about calling him David.

I ran over and enveloped Tori and Trina in a tight hug. My ribs were now starting to hurt but I wasn't going to show it, "Cat! We missed you so much!" Tori was bawling her eyes out, "Nothing around here is the same without you," she cried. Trina didn't say anything but she hugged me tightly. She was upset but not nearly as bad as Tori.

"We've missed you over at the house, Cat," Holly said pulling me into a hug; "Robbie, Tori, and Trina never do anything anymore. They just sit and watch TV," she told me, "They don't play cards anymore because they say it's no fun without you. Even when Andre started coming around they wouldn't play," she smiled slightly; "I think things are going to get back to normal now."

"Yeah, I think they will," I looked at Tori and Trina who pulled me back into a hug.

**Beck POV**

I watched Cat until she climbed into the backseat of the car with her and Tori's dads. I stood there and watched as the car pulled away and I couldn't see it anymore, "Beck, it's not like you're never going to see her again. You'll see her on Monday, kid," Dad told me.

"That's too long," I said leaning back in the seat as ii climbed into the passenger's seat of Dad's car. I had no idea how his car got here though.

"Okay, go see her tomorrow then," he said glancing over at me.

"That's too long," I repeated. He chuckled as we grew closer and closer to our home, "You don't understand anything," I said folding my arms across my chest and looking out the window.

"I do know. You're in love with the girl and you haven't been away from her from her at all for two weeks," he said, "I understand. But your mother it at home dying to see you right now and you can see Cat at school and after school and on weekends and whenever you want to. But today you just need to stay home with your family," he told me.

"Cat is my family," I mumbled as we pulled into the driveway. I saw my truck and had a mini freak out. I needed to sell that thing and get a new car. I can't drive that anymore. I hopped out of my dad's truck and followed him up to the front door. The door was opened before I could even touch the doorknob.

"Oh my baby!" my mom wrapped her arms around me. She had tears rolling down her face. I wrapped my arms around her and leaned my head on her shoulder. Tears were welling up in my eyes.

"Raina, let the boy into the house," Dad voice came from behind me. I had completely forgotten that he was there.

"Oh, yeah come inside," Mom wrapped her arm around my waist and walked me into the living room. We sat down and she took my hands in hers, "Honey, are you okay?" she was examining me, "Are you hurt?" she now had my face in her hands.

"Ma, I'm fine," I told her, "Everything is okay. I'm home now," I said hugging her tightly. Then I heard quick, running, footsteps coming down the hall.

"BECK!" my sister yelled before jumping on my back. Damn, that hurt, "When did you get back? "She asked.

"Jordis, I can't breathe," I told her, "And I just got here like two minutes ago," I said, "Can you get off me please?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sorry," she climbed of my back and wrapped her arms around my neck, "I missed you so much," she said kissing my cheek. Then I looked up and saw her fiancé, Ryan.

"Hey man, it's good to see you," he said. I stood up and gave him a quick hug as the doorbell rang.

"I got it," Dad said walking though the kitchen toward the front door.

"Yo, Where is he?" was the next thing I heard and a smile spread across my face, "Why you gotta go and get kidnapped on me bro?" Andre asked, "You had me scared to death," he told me.

"Well, I just thought 'Why not let these creepy dudes take me to scare the shit out of Andre,'" I said, "Then I decided that two weeks was enough and I should come back. That I had probably scared you enough," I joked.

"Bro, 24 hours was enough," he said. I hugged him, "Man, if Tori and them hadn't taken me in I don't know what I would have done," he said, "I probably would have gone crazy."

"How did that happen anyway?" I asked him, "When did you start talking to Tori and her friends?"

"Well, it was two days after you and Cat went missing," he started, "It was at lunch and it's usually just the two of us that sit together and I obviously couldn't sit with you. According to Tori I looked like a lost puppy so she just came over to me and practically dragged me over to sit with them. And now we're all great friends. I mean Robbie and Trina are pretty weird but they're cool all the same," he told me.

"So, have you told Tori yet?" I asked. He looked confused to a second, "Have you told her that you like her?" I asked again.

"Actually, she told me," he smiled, "We were just hanging out at her house one day and Robbie was late to come over and Trina was up in her bedroom and she kind of just blurted it out," he told me, "She was totally embarrassed until I told her that I like her too," he said.

"Awww, does my little Andre have a girlfriend now?" I was pinching his cheeks, "Tori's cute and she seems nice. I'm happy for you bro," I told him sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, she's great," he said smiling, "It's gonna be great having you and Cat around," he told me, "You know when I started hanging out with Tori and Robbie and Trina it was a huge thing," he said, "It was like, everyone was asking me why I was hanging out with them; like it was bad or something," he explained.

"Well that's not good," I said running my hand through my hair, "Cat is already freaked about going back to school. And people are going to be looking at Cat and I like we're freak shows already. Then if we're all hanging out it's just going to make everything worse," I was talking to myself more than anything, "I don't know how she's going to handle all this," I said looking up at him.

"So, how did you two get along anyway?" Andre asked, "Tori said she's a very sweet person and that she is a lot smarter than she lets on to other people," Andre informed me, "Is that true or did she just act like she usually does at school?"

"No, she is very sweet and very smart," I told him, "She isn't crazy like everyone thinks," I said, "She's really an amazing person and you will know that once you get to know her," I said to him, "I don't think she will ever be the same again. The guys who did the actual 'kidnapping' beat the hell out of her. Her face was bruised for days and she still has broken ribs, which I made worse. Not purposefully but I still feel horrible," I said, "This whole ordeal has just been traumatizing," I told him.

"I'm sure it has, man," he said, "I would have been terrified," he told me, "I'm just glad you're home bro. I've missed you," he told me.

"Yeah, me too," I told him running a hand through my hair. For some reason I started to feel anxious, I knew it was about Cat and I started to get nauseous. I went over to the couch and sat down.

"Hey, man, are you okay?" Andre asked coming to sit beside me. He put his hand on my shoulder and waited for me to respond.

"I'm just feeling really anxious right now," I told him, "I'm worried about Cat. I know she's at home with her family and she's okay but I can't help it. I haven't been more than 20 feet away from here in two weeks and now we're 20 miles away. I'm just feeling anxious about being so far away," I said.

"You know Tori's over there right now," he told me, "If you're really that worried I can call her and you can talk to Cat," he said.

"No, its fine," I said, "I've got Cat's number in my pocket. I can call her later tonight. I don't think I can sleep in the RV tonight," I told him, "And I need to buy a new phone. Those fuckers took mine," I informed him, "Actually, I should probably do that today," said.

"Hey, Ma!" I shouted trying to find out where my mother had gone, "Ma, where are you?" I called out.

"In the kitchen sweetie!" she called back. I walked into the kitchen. Andre followed behind me.

"I need a new phone," I said sitting down at the table, "Those guys took mine so I need a new one or you will have no way of contacting me," I told her.

"Do you need it right this minute?" Mom asked, "You just got home. Can't you wait until tomorrow or something?"

"Well, you're making dinner right now right?" I asked, "So, I can go get a new phone really quick and be home by the time dinner is ready," I told her, "It won't take long. And Andre is gonna drive me," I informed her.

"Yeah, Raina," Andre told her, "I'll drive him to the phone place and make sure he is home in time for dinner," he told my mother.

"Alright Beck," she said, "Just hurry up," she instructed.

"Kay. See you in a bit Ma. Love you," I said kissing her cheek. Andre and I walked out the door.

Andre and I drove to the phone store and I got a new phone plan and added Cat onto it. I got both of us phones and I got phone covers for each of us. I knew she was going to kill me but she needed a phone too and this plan just worked out. Andre upgraded his phone and then we left and went back to my house.

Andre stayed and ate dinner with us. We avoided talking about anything related to Cat and I being kidnapped and after dinner Andre left. After Andre left Mom, Dad, Jordis, Ryan, and I all watched some movie. I wasn't really paying attention. I just wanted to go to my room and call Cat.

"Hey, I'm really tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed," I told them all, "Dad, is it okay if I move back in here for a while?" I asked.

"Of course you can, kid," I leaned down and hugged both my parents before heading toward the bedroom I hadn't used in two years.

I walked into the room and looked around. It was in the exact same condition in which I had left it; except for all of my clothes which were now out in the RV. But I did have all of my luggage in the house. So I didn't have to go get all of my clothes.

Walking over to my bed I turned on the TV and let whatever show was on play while I took Cat's phone number out of my pocket. I had to use the house phone that was in my room because the new phone had to charge for 12 hours before they could even be turned on; so I had both mine and Cat's phone's plugged in right now.

I took the phone and dialed Cat's number. Lying down on my pillows I waited for someone to answer, "Hello?" an angelic voice answered.

"Hey baby," I smiled even though I know she couldn't see me, "How are you, I miss you," I told her.

"I'm good," she told me, "I'm just really tired and I miss you so much. I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep without you," she said, "This is going to be the worst night ever and—ROBERT! Get that disgusting reptile out of here before I cut its fucking head off!" she shouted, "Sorry baby, Rob had his boa and walked into my room. I hate that thing."

"Hey, I went and got a new phone today," I told her, "And I got you one too," I said, "It was a two phone plan so it worked out really well," I informed her.

"Babe, you're really sweet but, you didn't have to do that. I could have bought myself a phone," she sighed heavily, "Thank you baby."

"You're welcome sweetheart," I said, "Now I think I really need to see you tomorrow. I'm already having 'Cat' withdrawals," she giggled making my heart flutter. God, I sound like a fucking girl, "I am. I just want you in my arms right now. And I want you to play with my hair. And I want to kiss your, oh so kissable, cheeks. And I want to see you in those sexy, Superman, booty shorts. I just want you," I said.

"I know and I can't stop worrying about you forgetting your insulin, which is in five minutes by the way," I looked at the clock to see it was 9:50PM, "So you have to call me the second you wake up, I'm not even joking Beck. You have no idea how freaked out I am. And it has to be before 10:00AM, babe, or you'll miss your morning dose," I could hear the uneasiness in her voice.

"I'll call you as soon as I wake up Cat," I said, "And it will be before 10:00AM and I will talk to you until I puncture my skin with the needle and shoot the insulin into my blood," I told her.

"It's time," she said, "Are you doing it?" she asked.

"No, sweetheart, I have to go get it out of my bag," I told her, "I don't think one minute is going to make a difference," I walked out of my room, past everyone in the living room, who were all giving me weird looks, and into the kitchen.

"I don't care if its 9:59PM or 10:01PM you're supposed to do it at 10:00PM," she told me, "That's just the way it is," she said as I started walking back through the kitchen with my backpack slung over my shoulder.

"Okay, babe, just relax," I told her as I was walking through the living room again, "I'm…"

"Beck, who are you talking to?" Jordis interrupted looking up at me.

"Hold on a sec," I told Cat covering the speaker and pulling the phone away from my ear.

"Why does it matter who I'm talking to?" I asked looking at my sister who was smirking at me, "I don't interrogate you when you're on the phone."

"You would if you were around," she told me, "Now are you gonna tell me who it is or am I going to have to take the phone and find out myself. "

"It's Cat," my dad told her, "It's Cat. He's very anxious being away from her so he's probably going to be on the phone with her all night," he laughed.

"Oh, why so anxious?" Jordis asked. I couldn't tell if she was being serious or not.

"I don't know but I have to go do my insulin and she is still waiting on the phone," I held up the phone to emphasize my point.

"Well, why don't you go do your insulin and I can talk to Cat for a minute," Jordis smiled and held her hand out for the phone.

"Hey, Cat, my sister wants to talk to you for a minute," I told her, "So, I'm gonna hand you over while I go do my insulin," I said.

"Alright, babe," she said, "Even though this was supposed to have been done four minutes ago," she told me.

"Sorry babe, I'm going now," I handed my sister the phone.

I think I just made I big mistake.

**So, this is the sequel to 'Taken'. And this is chapter 1! So this story is kind of based on the song 'God Gave Me You' by Blake Shelton (mostly the chorus) hence the title of the story. If you haven't heard the song you really should. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Listen if you haven't heard it!**

**God Gave Me You (Blake Shelton) - watch?v=nCf2PoTuh4Q**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cat POV**

"Hi Cat!" I heard a woman's voice come through the phone, "I'm Jordis, Beck's sister," she told me.

"Oh, Beck told me about you," I told her, "He said that you used to give him makeovers and dress up in your dresses," I laughed.

"He told you that?" she asked, "I thought he would be too embarrassed to ever tell anyone about that," she laughed.

"Well, we had a lot of time to talk," I informed her, "We talked about a lot of things. He really loves you and your parents. And he thinks that your fiancé is 'cool'," I said.

"What a sweetheart my brother is," she said, "So my dad said that he is having issues being away from you," she told me, "Why is that?"

"Well, we haven't been away from each other for two weeks. Like the furthest we've been away from each other is probably 20 feet. And now we're 20 miles away. It's really hard for both of us," I told her, "Especially since he went into that diabetic coma. I've been absolutely terrified that he is going to forget is insulin and not wake up," I said, "I don't know…it's just hard."

"I didn't know he went into a coma," she sounded really upset, "I know that we found out that he's diabetic but they never told me he went into a coma," she said.

"Yeah, it was really scary. They probably didn't want to scare you," I told her, "I was trying to talk to him but he wasn't responding and they took him to the hospital. It was only about five hours but it was the scariest five hours of my life. And I've been having nightmares about it ever since," I said, "I keep having nightmare about him not waking up. He knows about the first time but he doesn't know about the others so don't say anything to him."

"I won't say anything, I promise," she said, "But now to the dirt," I could practically hear her smiling through the phone, "Are you dating my brother?" she asked. I thought for a moment. Were Beck and I dating? It had never really been established.

"You know, I really have no idea," I thought for a moment, "Yeah, I really don't know," I laughed lightly.

"Have you had sex with him?" What kind of sister wants to know this stuff about their younger brother? I know I wouldn't. It's just weird. Although, I have walked in on many conversations of my brothers and their sexual endeavors.

"What the hell? No!" I exclaimed _'Jordis!' I heard Dominic in the background, _"Why would you even thing that?" This was weird. I can only imagine what questions she had coming. Where the hell is Beck? Please come save me!

"Dad, just let me ask the girl questions. I want to know if Beckett has corrupted her," I heard her say before she stated talking to me again, "So, no sex yet. Does that mean like any sex at all? Like no oral sex either?" Oh Good Lord.

"Oh my God! No! Not any type of sex whatsoever," I told her massaging my temples, "Although he does make a lot of sex jokes. But he is a guy so that's to be expected," I said, "And he talks about getting high all the time. But I'm not sure if you know about that so I may have just gotten him into a bit of trouble," I smacked my forehead.

"Yes, that is typical guy stuff. And it's no big deal. He is a teenager. It's to be expected. I just won't say anything to certain other people," I'm assuming she meant her parents, "Anyway, have you made out with him?" she asked me.

"Sort of," I told her, "It was started but then your dad knocked on the door and…interrupted," I informed her.

"_Dad, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jordis shouted, "You totally ruined a flourishing make-out session!"_ then she started talking to me again, "Sorry about that, "So, how about sleeping together?" she said, "Not like sex. We have established that, but did you sleep in the same bed?"

"Ummm…yeah," I told her, "Which is another reason this is so hard, "We slept in the same bed every night and now I'm all alone here and…_Rob I said to keep that thing out of here or I am going to kill it!" I had to yell at my idiot brother again._

"Sorry, my brother has a boa, and he thinks it's okay to bring the damn thing into my room. It's like 13 feet long. I used to think she was cool until she ate my bunnies," I told Jordis, "Anyway, now I have to sleep here alone and I just don't really feel safe without him here. Or me there. Or us together. If that makes sense."

"So, are you in love with him?" she asked me. I couldn't speak. I was too afraid to tell anyone. I knew that if I told someone then Beck would find out and I wanted to be the one to tell him, "That's what I thought," I heard her say.

"Uh, yeah, but I haven't said anything to him so can you just not tell him please?" I asked desperately, "Please don't say anything. To anyone."

"I won't," she told me, "So, did you guys have sex?" What? She already asked that.

_"What the hell Jo. Can you please not torment my girlfriend?" Girlfriend? I smiled to myself. I guess that answers that question, "Give me the damn phone."_

_"Well, you better talk to her about that 'girlfriend' thing because she was kind of confused about it," Jordis told him. It was really weird hearing their conversation over the phone. _

"_Okay, just leave her alone," Beck said, "You probably just scarred her for life. As if she hasn't been through enough," he said._

"_Relax Beck, she's fine," Jordis said, "We had a nice conversation. I just wanted to get some info that I know I wouldn't get from you," she said, "Now go talk to her. You're just letting her hang there right now._

"Oh shit," Beck said, "Sorry baby. And I'm very sorry about the interrogation from my sister," he told me, "Alright, we are away from the evil lady."

"She's not evil," I laughed, "She's just curious. We had a pretty good conversation. Aside from our sex life or lack of it," I told him."

"I swear I'm going to kill her, Cat," he sounded very serious, "She did the same thing to Jade. Although, I'm sure she was a lot nicer with you. She hated Jade. Actually, my entire family hated Jade," he told me.

"Why did you even date her?" I asked, "She's really terrible," I said, "Never mind don't answer that. It's not my business," I told him.

"No, it's fine," he said, "All I can say is that I don't even know what I saw in her. In hindsight I can't ever remember why I started dating her. It's weird. It seems like another lifetime ago," he told me, "However, I do know who I want to be with now and I really hope she wants to be with me too," he let out a heavy sigh. I could picture him running his hand through his hair anxiously.

"Well, I don't know why she would ever say no to someone as amazing as you," I said.

"So, can I take that as a yes?" he asked. Was he really this clueless or was he just playing dumb.

"I guess you'll just have to figure that out on you're on, babe. 'Cause I'm extremely tired and need to go to sleep. Call me in the morning or I will strangle you and you will never know. Goodbye now."

"Cat, you can't just hang up without…" That was the last thing I heard before hanging up the phone.

**Beck POV**

What the hell was that? Now I'm not going to be able to sleep at all tonight but I knew I had to or I would wake up when I needed to. Thank you very much Cat for making my brain spin in circles right now. I turned to my nightstand and set my alarm clock for 9:50AM. Then I could call Cat early and she would worry.

When I woke up the next morning and my alarm was blaring. I wanted to hit the 'Snooze' button but I stopped myself. I knew I needed to get up and call Cat. I took the phone off the bedside table and dialed Cat's number. The phone rang a few times before I heard Cat's tired voice.

"Hello?" she answered. She sounded like she didn't get any sleep last night. Either that or she was really sick.

"Hey sweetheart," I said, "You told me to call you in the morning. And now it's the morning and I'm calling you," I told her.

"What time is it?" she asked tiredly, "I'm so tired baby. I didn't sleep at all last night," she told me, "I was up until, like, 4:00AM. I was so worried about you," she said.

"Why were you worried?" I asked her, "I did everything I am supposed to do. We were talking right before you went to bed. I was completely fine. I am completely fine; except for the fact that I'm still confused about what we were talking about last night," I told her, "Baby, can you please just tell me if you want to be with me or not because my brain really hurts from thinking so much."

"Beckett, I practically spelled it out for you," she told me, "Yes, Beck, I want to be with you," she said, "Can you figure it out now?"

"Thank you," I said.

"What are you thanking me for?" she asked sounding confused.

"For making me the happiest guy in the world," I told her.

"You are so fucking corny," she laughed at me, "But you're sweet. And you make me happy too baby," she said.

"Now, what are you wearing?" I joked and Cat scoffed.

"Must you cheapen the moment?" she asked.

"Sometimes I must," I told her, "But I'm just joking sweetheart...sometimes. I really do want to know what you're wearing though. Are you wearing anything 'Superman' related?" I asked

"Oh my God! Beck!" she exclaimed, "I am not going to tell you what I'm wearing!"

"So does that mean you're naked?" I asked just pushing her buttons now.

"Okay go do your insulin. I'm done talking to you right now," she said. I guess I pushed too many buttons, "I'll talk to you later," she told me.

"No, baby, please don't hang up," I pleaded, "Baby, I'm sorry I'll stop. Just please don't hang up. I was just messing with you. I'll stop," I was pretty much begging her not to hang up.

"Okay, fine, just please go do your insulin or I'm not gonna talk to you for the rest of the day," she threatened me.

"I'm getting it right now," I told her, "I have one in my hand. And now I am putting it against my stomach. Now, I have injected it into my body," I gave her a play by play, "Are we all good now?" I asked.

"We will be when you stop being a smartass about everything, or making sexual comments, or asking what I'm wearing," she said.

"Excuse me," I started, "But if I recall correctly you told me that if I take my diabetes seriously and take my insulin when I need it then I am aloud to make sexual jokes. Did you or did you not say that?" I asked. She was silent, "Is it true or not Cat?" I smiled to myself. I had her backed into a corner and she knew it.

"Fine, you're right," she told me, "But can you keep it limited please? I can only take so much," she said.

"Okay, now will you tell me what you're wearing?" I asked, "I'm joking! Joking baby. Sorry. I had to," I told her before she could yell at me or hang up.

"You know I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out today but I don't know if I will anymore," she said, "Actually, I know I will because I miss you way too much but if I didn't miss you so much I would have hung up on you already," she told me.

"Really, what do you want to do?" I asked her, "Do you wanna go get high?" I asked jokingly.

"Beck, be serious," she told me, "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Tori's with all of us today?" she said, "If you aren't going then I'm coming to your house but Andre is going to be there and I really want you to meet my friends," I she said.

"Of course I'll go sweetheart," I told her, "What time to you want to go. I can ask my mom if I can borrow her car for the day," I said.

"I can pick you up babe," she told me, "But I was thinking that maybe you and I could go out for lunch and then go over to Tori's. Is that okay?" she asked.

"That sounds good. Do you know how to get to my house?" I asked her.

"Ummm…no," she said, "Give me your address and I can put it into my GPS," she told me, "I'll pick you up in an hour," I gave her my and then I hung up.

I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then I brushed my teeth. Then I walked into my bedroom and found something to wear. I threw on a pair of blue jeans, a white wife beater, and a white and grey paid shirt, which I left unbuttoned. Then I put on my boots and l walked out into the living room to wait for Cat to pick me up.

"What are you up to?" Jordis asked as I sat down on the couch beside her, "Where are you going?"

"What makes you think I'm going anywhere?" I asked looking over at her. Her dark hair was up in a ponytail and she was still in her pajamas.

"Beck, you are awake and showered and dressed before noon. And you smell really good," she told me, "You are going somewhere. And I can bet that it's with Cat," she said, "And I get to meet her whether you like it or not," she informed me.

"I don't even know if she's getting out of her car so you'll just have to wait and see," as soon as I finished that sentence there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it but Jordis pushed me back onto the couch and ran to the front door, "Very mature, Jo!" I shouted after her.

I stood up and started walking toward the front door before I remember the new cell phones. I quickly jogged back to my room and unplugged them. I grabbed the box and charger for Cat's and then walked back out. When I walked out of my room I saw Cat perched on the couch talking to Jordis.

Her long red hair was in a high ponytail and it had a braid thing across the front of it. She was wearing a light sundress. It was white and had multicolored birds on it. She had a bunch of flower looking jewelry that was all peach colored and an owl necklace. She was also wearing white canvas, cork-heeled sandals.

"Hey," Cat stood up when she saw me walk into the room. She made her way over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and my arms went around her waist, "I missed you so much," she sounded like she was about to cry.

"I missed you too baby," I said kissing her cheek, "I've been wanting to do that forever," I whispered into her ear.

"Awww! Look at you two!" I had completely forgotten about Jordis, "You guys are too cute. I like her Beck. She isn't anything like Jade she's so sweet. And look at how beautiful she is," Jordis said causing Cat to blush making her look even more beautiful, "I approve."

"Well, I'm so glad to have your approval, Jo," I told her, "But we have to get going. Tell mom I'll call her later," I said before taking Cat's hand and walking out the front door, "I'm sorry about…her," I said as we walked down the pathway and toward her car.

"Don't apologize. I like her," Cat told me, "I need a girl to talk to aside from Tori and Trina," she said, "And shouldn't you want me to like your family. I mean shouldn't you want your family to like your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," I agreed, "Now, we should probably get going…girlfriend," she laughed and took my hand.

"Let's go boyfriend," she said as we continued our walk to her car. We got to the car and she started walking over to the driver's side.

"Wait sec," I said and she turned around to look at me. She just stood there and looked at me. I motioned her toward me and she walked over. I laid my hands on her soft shoulders slowly moving them up to her neck until I was holding her perfect face in my hands, running my thumbs over her soft cheeks. She stared up at me as I looked into her dark, chocolate eyes. Leaning down I pressed my lips against hers. She put her hands in my hair and pushed her lips back against mine before I pulled her bottom lip between mine and she pulled my head closer as our lips moved perfectly together. Then she put her hands on my chest and pushed me away.

"Sorry, babe, but we have to go," she pecked my lips before walking over and getting into the driver's seat.

**Chapter 2! This one is kind of short but I hope you like it. I really wanted to incorporate Beck's sister into this. I think you might like her. Thanks for all the reviews. I love you all.**

**3-4 reviews before next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Victorious!**

**Cat POV**

Beck and I left the restaurant early. Everyone was staring at us and I couldn't take it. That restaurant was full of older people and if they were staring at us like that I can't imagine how it is going to be when we go back to school tomorrow.

"Cat, everything is going to be fine," Beck said from the driver's seat of my car. I was having him drive my car right now because I had started crying after leaving the restaurant and he wouldn't let me drive if I couldn't see straight.

"Take a left up here," I was giving him the directions to Tori's house, "And, no, it is not going to be okay, Beck. We're like fucking aliens now. Or people who belong in some sort of funky sideshow," I told him, "This is worse than it was before."

"How is it worse than it was before?" he asked, "It's going to be worse for me but not for you," he said, "You've always been treated like you are crazy. I'm the one who is going to have to adjust to getting stared at all the time. And not in the good way," he said. It felt like he slapped me in the face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I looked over at him as fresh tears started falling from my eyes, "You think that because I'm used to having a reputation as the crazy girl it's going to be easier for me because it really isn't. And if you're really that worried about ruining yours then why don't you just stay away from me?"

"Cat, I didn't…" he started to say something before I interrupted him.

"Can you please not talk to me right now?" I asked sadly, "And you're going to take a right up here. It's the second house on the left," I told him quietly," he was just staring at me, "Can you drive please?"

He continued driving until we reached the Vega home. Both Andre and Robbie's cars were parked in the driveway along with Tina's. Tori still didn't have a cat because she still didn't have her license. What 18 year old girl doesn't have her driver's license?

Mr. and Mrs. Vega's cars were parked in the garage. Mr. Vega's police cruiser was parked in a spot next to the garage. Before getting out of the car I reached into the backseat and pulled out a bag I had packed. It had clothes for me to change into so I didn't have to wear this dress all day. Then we both got out of the car and I started walking toward the house.

"Cat, can we talk please because this is going to be very awkward if we go in there and you're this pissed off at me," Beck grabbed my arm gently and turned me back to face him.

"Do you even know what you said back there?" I asked. He kind of shrugged and wiped away the remaining tears from my eyes. Either that or he was fixing my make-up, which was probably a good idea. I didn't want to walk in there looking like a raccoon.

"Yes, and it came out all wrong and I am so sorry," he apologized, "And I want to be around you all the time. I don't care what it does to my reputation," he told me, "They can all go screw themselves for all I care. I just want to be with you and meet your friends and we can all hang out. Can you please just ignore what I said?" he asked.

"Beck, it felt like you slapped me in the face," I told him. He looked like someone kicked his puppy. I don't even know if Beck has a dog but that is what his face looked like, "But I think I can do that for you," I said. I expected him to be a lot happier than he showed in his face.

"I never meant to make you feel that way," his voice was shaky, "I'm so sorry, but thank you for forgiving me," he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against mine, "Let's get in there now," we started walking toward the front door when he stopped me, "Hold on, let me fix the rest of this," he then proceeded to try and fix my make-up, "Cat, it's not coming off!" he was getting frustrated.

"That would be because it's waterproof," I told him, "Beck, it's fine. I can fix it when I go change," I said.

"But I don't want them to know that I made you cry," He said, "They will they will think I'm the worst person in the world."

"No, they won't," I informed him, "Who says we're going to tell him that you made me cry. There are other reason that I have cried today if you don't remember," I reminded him, "Beck, baby, it's fine. Now let's go," I took his hand and we walked up to the door.

"Knock, Knock, we're here!" I exclaimed walking into the house. I didn't even bother ringing the doorbell or knocking on the door anymore. And Tori basically told that I didn't have to so I just walked in; and she did the same at my house.

"Hey, Cat! Hey, Beck!" Tori greeted. She was sitting on the floor in front of the TV going through the movies she owned. She was wearing a loose, black, t-shirt with a peace sign on it and black yoga shorts, "We were just getting ready to watch a movie if that's cool with you," she told us, "Robbie and Andre are in the kitchen getting snacks and stuff and Trina is upstairs pretending she can't hear us until we start the movie," she said, "So, go ahead and make yourselves comfortable. And Cat you look really cute. Where did you get that dress?"

"I don't know. My mom got it for me," I told her, "Beck, this is Tori. I'm sure you know who she is but you don't really know her," I introduced them.

"I'm Tori," Tori waved at him, "Nice to meet you, Beck," she said.

"Then of course you know Andre, who I don't know, so okay. Now I'm confused," I looked up at Beck. He was shaking his head and smiling down at me.

"Andre, this is Cat, Cat, that's my best friend Andre," Beck introduced us. I smiled and waved at Andre.

"What's up Lil Red?" Andre said. I looked around the room at everyone's smiling faces and then back at Andre.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked clinging to Beck's arm.

"I don't know," he started, "You're little and you've got red hair," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ohhh, that's so creative," I said. Then I remembered Robbie, "Oh, yeah, Beck that's Robbie and his puppet Rex," I told Beck.

"Once again, he's not a puppet. That's an offensive term!" Robbie shouted as he walked into the living room with two big bowls of popcorn. Then Trina walked down the stairs.

"And that's Trina. She's Tori's sister," I told Beck, "She hangs out with us sometimes but only when she doesn't have anything else to do."

"Which is a lot," Rex piped up.

"Robbie, shut that thing up before I rip off it all of its appendages," Trina threatened sitting down on the floor leaning back on the couch. She was wearing a grey tank top that said 'Love Pink' in red, white, and blue. And she had on a pair of black and grey yoga pants.

"Okay, I need to go change now," I announced, "I'll be right back," I said before walking to the bathroom. I took of the clothes and jewelry I was wearing and put it into the bag I had. Then I took out my other clothes and changed. I put on a blue 'Superman' sweatshirt, black and grey sweatpants, and black socks.

After getting dressed I walked back out into the living room where everyone was already seated but they hadn't started the movie yet. Tori and Andre made themselves a little bed on the floor while Robbie and Trina sat on one side of the couch. Beck was sitting on the other couch with a blanket waiting for me to come out of the bathroom. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Holy shit!" Beck put his hand over his chest, "You scared the hell out of me. You almost gave me a damn heart attack," he said

"I'm sorry," I said kissing his cheek, "I didn't mean to scare you," I walked around and sat in the empty space beside him pulling the blanket over me, "And at least there's no hell in you anymore," I quoted something that he had said to me before when we were still at Carlo's.

"You're fucking hilarious," he looked down at me, "Can we just watch this movie now?" he looked over at Tori who was watching us intently. She was probably trying to figure out if we were together or not. I never told her that we were. It did only happen last night.

"Beck, did you bring your insulin?" I asked. I had completely forgotten about it. What a great girlfriend I am. Even before we were together I was so on his case about his insulin and now I forget about it, "Oh God. What if something happens and you need it? What if you pass out or something? I'm so stupid. This is all my fault. I should have remembered," I started panicking.

"Cat, you need to calm down, breathe," I was trying to listen but I was freaking out, "Can someone help me out here?" I heard him say. Then I saw Tori's face join Beck's in front of mine. They were both speaking but I couldn't hear them.

"What's going on down here?" I heard Holly's voice. I guess we were all being pretty loud if we made Holly come down here.

"Mom, I think Cat is having a panic attack. I don't know what to do," Tori told her mother. I heard Holly walking toward my and then Beck and Tori's faces were replaced with hers.

"Cat, honey, can you hear me?" I nodded my head, "Okay, I need you to breathe. You're making yourself sick. Can you breathe?" she asked me. I started to breathe and started calming myself down, "Do you feel better now," I nodded, "Do you want some water?" she asked.

"No," I started crying, "I want Beck," I said, "Where's Beck?" I cried, "I need Beck! Where is he?"

"I'm right here, Cat," Beck moved past Tori and Holly pulling me into his arms, "Everything is okay. I'm right here. But you need to stay calm alright," I had my arms wrapped tightly around his waist. My head was resting on his shoulder, "You're okay," he said kissing the top of my head.

"Are you guys gonna be okay now?" Holly asked. Beck looked up at her and nodded, "Okay, well if you guys need anything I'll be upstairs," she told us before walking back upstairs.

"Beck, what if something happens to you?" I asked him, "I don't want anything to happen to you," I told him.

"Nothing is going to happen, Cat," he said, "But you just scared the hell out of me. I don't want you worrying. I just want to sit with you and watch this movie," he told me, "Baby, it's only 4:00PM we have six hours before I even need my next dose. We have plenty of time," he said, "We can take off at 9:30PM-"

"No, we'll leave at 9:00PM," I interrupted him.

"Okay, we'll leave at 9:00PM and then we will be an hour, well a little less than an hour, early so you won't have to worry," he told me, "So, let's just watch this and not think about that right now okay?" I nodded and pulled the blanket over the two of us and watched the movie.

**Beck POV**

We left Tori's house at 9:00PM exactly. I drove us to my house and Cat followed me, past my parents, Jordis, and Ryan, back to my bedroom, "Hi Cat!" Jordis called as we walked by them. Cat turned and waved at her.

"See, it's only 9:45PM. We could have left a little later," I told Cat, "And nothing bad happened. I am absolutely fine. I feel good. And I'm with you so that's a bonus," I pulled her down onto my bed with me.

"So, do you spend all of your time in here or do you ever go out there with your family?" she asked.

"Well, this is only the second day since we got back that I have really spent time with them," I told her, "I used to live in the trailer in the driveway remember?" I reminded her.

"Right," she nodded, "Well, you just got back from being kidnapped. Shouldn't you be spending time with them?" she asked looking over at me.

"I guess; But what about you? I said, "Shouldn't you be spending time with your family?" I asked her.

"My parents work late hours so I'm usually in bed before they get home. My dad hates me anyway, and my brothers always have girls over so they don't really have time for me," she said, "Except for Rob who works all day and then torments me with that damn boa that murdered my bunnies. And still, he doesn't have time for me because he works so much and then he comes home and sleeps," she had a sad look in her eyes. I wanted to make it go away, "I wish I had a family like yours," she told me.

"Do you think we should go out there and spend time with my family then?" I asked her. She smiled at me and nodded, "Alright, let's go," I got off the bed and pulled Cat up after me.

"Wait, look at your clock," she told me. I looked and saw that it was 9:59PM, "You're going to have to learn how to look at a clock. I'm not gonna be here to remind you every day," she said as I took out one of the pens and injected it into my stomach, "That was a minute early," she told me.

"I think it was more like 45 seconds but okay," I said, "Now, let's go," I took her hand and we walked down the hallway and into the living room. My family was no longer watching TV, although it was still on, but they were playing some sort of game.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. Cat had wrapped her arm around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder. I had my arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"We're playing some game your sister made up," Dad grumbled. He didn't seem thrilled about playing it but he was doing it for Jo's sake.

"What kind of game?" Cat asked. Jordis turned around at the sound of her voice. I know Jordis had always wanted a little sister and I think she was using Cat for that purpose.

"I didn't make it up it's a real game. I just don't know the name of it. I'm not sure it even has a name," she said, "It's a question game I play it with my friends all the time. We have all these papers in a bowl with questions on them and you pick a question and then you have to answer it," Jordis informed us, "I took out all of the inappropriate ones though. Do you wanna play?" she asked.

"Kay, Kay," Cat walked over and laid down on her stomach next to Jo. I sat on the other said of Cat, up on the couch, next to my mom.

"Alright, it's Ryan's turn right now so Ryan, pick a question," Jordis used a 'talk show host' voice. Ryan reached into the bowl and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What is the weirdest thing you have ever eaten?" he read the question, "Well, I haven't really eaten anything weird. Unless, eating cat food as a child counts. It was disgusting," he said putting the piece of paper back into the bowl.

"Okay, Daddy your turn," Dad huffed before reaching into the bowl, "if I could have and endless supply of one food what would it be?" he asked himself, "Cheeseburgers," was his only answer and we all laughed at him. The man did love cheeseburgers.

"Alright, now you, Mom," my mom reached into the bowl and grabbed a piece of paper, "Who is your hero?" she said, "Well, I have never had one solid hero. But I do now and I am going to make myself cry right now," she started.

"Ma, don't cry," I leaned over and kissed her cheek, "You haven't even answered the question yet," I laughed.

"You're my hero baby," she looked at me holding my face in her hands, "And Cat," she looked over at Cat, "You two are my heroes. I don't know what you went through. I'm not really sure that I want to know but I know that you are both very strong and courageous to have gone through something like that," she explained, "So that is the answer to my question. Beck, it's your turn," she passed me the bowl.

"Let's see," I reached into the bowl and pulled out a piece of paper, "If you had to describe yourself in three words what would they be?" I put the paper back in the bowl as I thought of three words, "Uh, serene, determined, and thankful. Yeah, that's me," I said, "Here babe," I passed the bowl to Cat.

Cat reached into the bowl and pulled out of question. She opened the piece of paper and giggled before even reading us the question, "If you could be and animal, what would it be and why?" she put the paper back in the bowl before answering, "Well, I think I would like to be, Ummm…" she tapped her finger on her chin in though before gasping, "I wanna be a whale!" she exclaimed making me laugh, "They're so big and cute and they live in the water and swim all over the place. And I love water and swimming and fish and whales. And I'm gonna shut up now," she smiled and passed the bowl to Jordis.

"You're cute," Jordis hugged Cat, "I like whales too," she said as she pulled a piece of paper out of the bowl, "Here we go. If I could be anybody but myself who would I be?" she read, "I would want to be anyone who gets to make-out with Ryan Gosling," she said. Cat and my mom laughed and agreed with her. I rolled my eyes and saw Ryan and my dad were doing the same.

We played this game for an hour or so before Cat said that she had to leave. She said goodbye to my parents and Ryan and Jo attacked her with a hug. Cat promised to come over again soon, she and Ryan went back to their apartment. They were staying here for two weeks though so I'm sure she would see plenty of Cat.

Cat and I walked out to Cat's car and walked her over to the driver's side, "I'll see you in the morning," she said leaning against the car, "Do you want me pick you up in the morning?" she asked me.

"I think Andre is. He lives five minutes up the road I don't want you to have to drive so far every morning," I told her, "But I will call you when I wake up. And we will be at school when I have to do my morning dose so you can be there with me and know that I didn't forget," I assured her.

"I'm sorry, I just worry," she wrapped her arms around me, "I don't want anything to happen to you." She said.

"I know baby and I adore you for caring so much. But like you said you aren't going to be around all the time so I need to learn to do this on my own," I told her, "I'll set an alarm on my phone okay?" I said. Then I remembered that I didn't give her the phone I bought her.

"Hey, let me get in here for a sec," I said. Cat moved out of the way and I leaned over to the glove compartment, "Here, I forgot to give it to you this morning," I told her, "My number is already in there so you will just have to get your friends' numbers," I told her.

"Thank you, Beck," she said, "You can call me if you want to," I took that as a 'Beck, please call me when you wake up.' I'll see you at school tomorrow," she told me.

"I will see you at school, my dear," I kissed her cheek before moving to her lips and pressing my lips against her firmly. I pulled away and looked into her eyes before kissing her again, "Drive safe," I told her and kissed her one last time before letting her climb into her car. I closed her door and blew me a kiss before backing out of my driveway.

**Chapter 3! I hope you all like this chapter! (Sorry for any typos or anything. I was half asleep while writing this. I am so very sorry. Although, I'm sure it's happened in other chapters too) Tomorrow is their first day back at school! Let's review and see how that day goes. How do you all think it's going to go? How do you think people are going to react to them being back (both students and teachers)? **

**4-5 reviews before next update! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TTFN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do son own anything Victorious!**

**Cat POV**

This morning I woke up to the ringing of a phone. Automatically, I reached for my house phone but when I was feeling around on the bedside table I felt vibrations. What the hell? Since when does my table vibrate? Opening my eyes I saw the cell phone Beck had bought me. Oh yeah.

"Hello?" I answered, putting the phone up to my ear. I didn't even look at the caller ID. I already knew who it was. Beck's was the only number I had in phone right now. My voice was all groggy and scratchy from just waking up.

"Good morning, gorgeous," he sounded more awake than I had ever heard him in the time that I had known him. He never wanted to wake up in the morning. Who is this person?

"Actually, I'm sure I look pretty disgusting right now," I told him, "So, you really have no idea if I'm gorgeous or not," I said.

"Cat, we woke up next to each other for two weeks. I know what you look like in the morning," he reminded me, "And I know you look absolutory gorgeous," he said.

"You've got me on that one," I said, "But I really don't think so. We can't all wake up with bedhead and still look amazing like someone I know," I told him, "And you do look damn sexy with that hair of yours. Do you brush your hair? I know you didn't when we were gone."

"Yes, I brush my hair," he told me, "It just looks likes I haven't sometimes. And sometimes it looks like I have," he informed me, "It has a life of its own. I can't help what it does," he said making me laugh at him.

"Okay, well, I need to get ready for school," I said, "Don't forget to bring your insulin okay?" I told him, "If you forget, Beck, I will kill you. Actually, that would be counterproductive. But I will make you go home and get it and then I won't talk to you for the rest of the day," I said.

"Okay, baby, relax. I'll bring it," he told me, "I'm putting it into my bag right now," he informed me, "It's in my bag. Now stop worrying and get ready for school. I'll see you soon," he said.

"I will see you soon," I said, "Just be careful," I told him, "I'm shutting up now. I say that way too much and I think you are annoyed with me and I really don't want that." I told him, "I'll see you at school and I won't say that again."

"No, I love that you worry about me," he said, "And you don't annoy me. You may annoy other people but when you ask me if I'm okay or tell me to be careful it just assures me that you care about me," he explained.

"Fine, I'll see you later," I told him before hanging up the phone.

Getting out of my bed I walked into my closet to find something to wear. I pulled out a black halter top with roses all over it and cream colored skinny jeans. Then I sat down at my vanity table to do my hair and makeup. I curled my long red hair then added some light eye shadow. Then I put on some black eyeliner and mascara and light pink lip gloss.

Looking through the drawers of my vanity I searched through the massive amounts of jewelry I had. I added a bunch of, silver, pearl themed, jewelry and a watch. Then I put on a pair of black, heeled boots that went over my knees.

When I walked downstairs Michael and Ty were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast, "Where were you last night?" Michael asked when he noticed me walking through the kitchen.

"I was at Beck's house," I told him as I looked through the fridge for something to eat, "Why? Were you up waiting or something?" I asked, "Because when I got home you two were outside and you seemed pretty preoccupied," I said looking over at him.

"Why were you at Beck's house?" Michael asked, "Why didn't you just come home after you went to Tori's?"

"Because, Michael, mom and dad are never home, Dad hates me, you and Ty always have people over and Rob is always working or sleeping," I told him, "So I went to spend time with my boyfriend and I got to know his family," I informed him, "Maybe, if you guys would give me just one day I could bring him over here and you could get to know him. He's really great and I know you would like him," I said.

"Fine, have him come over tonight. Mom and Dad won't be home but Rob is going to be home later. We need to approve of the kid who is dating our baby sister," he told me.

"Michael, he was with me the entire time we were kidnapped," I told him, "He took care of me while we were there. I think you should approve of him for that alone," I said, "Well, I know you guys will like him either way. But I have to leave for school. Love you, bye," I grabbed my backpack off the floor and walked out the door.

I drove the five minutes to school. There was a small flashback when I drove past the spot where I was attacked and I swerved off the road. Luckily, I straightened out before I ran into the trees on the side of the road. Finally, I got to the school and parked as close to the school as possible. Getting out of my car I quickly walked into the school and directly to my locker, which was diagonal to Jade's. She was standing there and looking down at me. I took what I needed for my first two classes and stood up. As I was walking away I was stopped by Jade's voice.

"Hey, Cat," she spoke and I turned around to look at her. She looked at the ground and then back up at me, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened and it's good that you got home safe," she told me. Wow. I thought she was going to say something bad.

"Uh, thanks Jade," I said, "That's really nice of you to say," I told her," I had no idea what else to say to her.

"Yeah, yeah, now get out of here," she said. I shook my head incredulously before walking away.

Tori was waiting by Andre's locker and I knew that Beck's locker was diagonal from Andre's. And as I was walking I noticed some people were huddled together, whispering and other people would just glance at me before going about their day. Tears started welling up in my eyes. I just wanted to leave. Finally, I made it over to Tori and asked her where Andre was because wherever Andre was Beck was.

"I just texted him, like, 10 minutes ago and they were just leaving Beck's place," she told me, "He said they would be here in about 20 minutes. But with the way Andre drives it will be more like 15," she informed me. I looked back and saw one group of girls who kept staring and whispering.

"Tori, they won't stop staring at me!" I exclaimed quietly, "I just want them to stop staring at me," I started crying and Tori wrapped her arms around me, "I just want them to stop."

"I know," she said rubbing my back. She had her hand on the back of my head, which was buried in her hair.

"What's going on over here?" I heard Trina's voice, "Is she okay?" she asked Tori.

"No, everyone is staring at her, particularly those girls over there, and she is having a hard time dealing," Tori told her older sister, "And Beck isn't here and I think that is making it worse," she said.

"Hey! There isn't anything to see here!" I heard Trina shout, "Yeah, shoo, just go away! Go somewhere else and talk about how you have to stoop so low and talk about other people who have obviously been through a lot. Just get away!" she yelled. I heard the sounds of footsteps going in every direction, "Thank you!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Andre's voice came from behind me, "We just walked in the door, heard Trina yelling and people scattering all over the place," he said, "What did you do to 'em?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything to them. They made Cat cry so I got rid of them," she said, "I was just trying to help," she told him.

"Relax, girl, I didn't say it was a bad thing," Andre told her, "It was pretty entertaining actually, "They all looked pretty scared," he laughed.

"Where's Cat?" I heard Beck's voice for the first time since this conversation began.

"Right there," Trina told Beck. I heard footsteps coming toward me and then hands on my hips. Tori was quickly replaced with Beck.

"Hey," he kissed my forehead, "All the bad people are gone now, Trina scared them all away. Didn't you hear her," I nodded laughing lightly, "Do you think you can look at me?" he asked. I sighed heavily and backed up and looked at him, "There's my beautiful girl," he said, "You look so pretty today," he told me and I shook my head.

"I look terrible," I said, "There is makeup all over my face I'm sure," he smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe a little bit but you could never look terrible," he told me, "I'm sure Tori can help you with the makeup issue. We both know I'm no good at that," he said making me laugh, "There we go. I love that laugh. Now, why don't you and Tori go fix your makeup and then we can go to class," he said. I nodded and he leaned down kissing my lips gently, "I'll see you in a few minutes," I nodded and walked with Tori toward the girls restroom.

"So, you and Beck, huh?" Tori asked taking makeup removing wipes out of her purse, "I was pretty much 100% sure but I didn't want to assume anything," she said as she started wiping the black smudges from around my eyes.

"Yeah," I told her, "It's only been a couple days; officially anyway," I said, "But I think we had something when we were gone. But we weren't 'together'," I told her.

"Well, you two are really cute together," she told me, "He is so protective of you. I think you two are so much better together than he and Jade were," she said, "They were always fighting and everything. Who wants that in a relationship?"

"Speaking of Jade, the weirdest thing happened this morning," I started, "I was getting my stuff out of my locker and Jade was at her locker, which is diagonal to mine, and she was just looking at me. And then when I started walking away she called me back and said that she was sorry for what happened to me and it was good that I got home safe," I told Tori.

"That is really weird," she said, "And this is the same Jade that hates pretty much everything and everyone right?" she asked, "Your boyfriend's ex-girlfriend?" I nodded and we walked out the door as the warning bell rang, "Well, okay then."

"Cat, what do you have first period?" Beck asked when I made it back over to him. I started to freak out again when I remembered that we didn't have all of our classes together.

"Ummm…I have Math and then I have dance," I told him, "Tori has both classes with me and Robbie has Math with us," I said.

"And I have Math with you too," he smiled at me, "So does Andre. But after Math I have Science then Film Class then History, Music, English, and then Acting/Improv," he finished.

"We only have Math, History, and Acting/Improv together," I told him. That's only three classes with him, "I don't like that," I pouted.

"It will be okay," he told me, "We have lunch together too," he reminded me, "Everything will be fine. Now let's get to class alright." I nodded and wrapped my arm around his waist. He put his arm around my shoulder and the whole group of us walked to our Math class.

In Math class Beck was able to get the kid who usually sits next to him to take my usual spot so I could sit next to him. The two of us were way behind on all of this Math stuff so our teacher just excused us for all of the classes we missed and had us start with today's work. I was never good with Math so Beck had to help me with most of it.

Then in dance class I kept seeing black dots in the mirror. I thought I was going to pass out. Then I thought I was seeing black masks and I completely freaked out. I screamed, terrified, and ran to the back of the room. I picked up my dance bag and ran out of the room and texting Beck, **I need you. I'm by your locker**, is all it said. I slid to the floor right in front of his locker. I didn't get a response but Beck was there in less than a minute, completely out of breath.

"What's wrong he?" he asked walking over to me. He took my hands and pulled me to my feet, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," I cried, "There's something wrong with me," I told him, "I keep seeing things. They were in the mirror Beck. The masks were in the mirror," I said, "Beck, I saw them. They were in the mirror they were there!" I was completely hysterical at this point.

"Cat, calm down," he took my face in his hands, "There is nothing wrong with you. You're just scared, but there is nothing wrong with you," he told me.

"But I'm seeing things that aren't there, Beck. I'm going insane," I said, "I wish I was more like you. I wish I wasn't afraid of my own shadow," I told him, "I really hate this."

"Me too baby," he told me, "Do you think I should take you home?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I have to get through today or I won't be able to get through any other day right?" I looked into his hypnotizing eyes and he nodded pecking my lips.

"That's my girl," he wrapped his arms around me tightly, "Now, if it makes you feel any better I did my insulin at exactly 10:00AM. You can even ask Andre," he told me, "I meant to text you but we had to do a lab right after so I didn't really have time," he said.

"That makes me feel a little better," I smiled slightly, "And I probably wouldn't have gotten your text anyway. I was dancing y'know," I told him.

"We should probably get back to class," he said, "I kind of just bolted out of there leaving Andre to do the rest of the lab on his own," he told me, "C'mon, I'll walk you back to class," he said. I shook my head vigorously

"No!" I shouted, "I can't go back in there, "I totally freaked out in there, Beck," I said, "Like, for real freaked out. I screamed and ran out of the room. It was bad," I told him, "I'll go back tomorrow," I looked up at him.

"Well, if you aren't going back I'm not either," he told me, "I'm not leaving you here alone," he said.

"Beck, just go," I told him, "I'll wait here. It's not that much longer. I'll be fine and if I'm not I'll just text you again," I said, "Go help Andre."

"Okay, just don't move from that spot," he pointed to his locker, "I'll be back in 20 minutes," he kissed my cheek before turning and walking back to his class.

**Beck POV**

"Is everything okay, bro?" Andre asked when I got back and sat down beside him, "What happened?"

"Cat is just really stressed out today," I told him, "She said she keeps seeing things and now she thinks she's going crazy. I wanted to stay out there with her but she wouldn't let me," I said, "You have English next period right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?" he asked giving me a confused look.

"Cat has English too and I don't want her to be alone," I told him, "So can you just, y'know, stay with her; make sure she doesn't freak out or anything," I said, "Just try to keep her calm."

"Sure, no problem," he said just as the bell rang. I grabbed my books and walked out of the room toward my locker where Cat was. When I got to my locker, Cat wasn't there.

I looked all around the area I was in and didn't see her anywhere. A few seconds later I saw Tori walking over to Andre's locker, "Tori, have you seen Cat?" I asked walking up to her.

"No she freaked out and ran out of class. I haven't seen her since," she told me, "I was going to come look for her but our teacher wouldn't let me," she said.

"I know she left class. She texted me and I talked to her about it. She said she was going wait by my locker but she isn't here. I can't find her," I said. I put my books in my locker and when I turned around Cat was standing there with a smile on her face, "Where the hell were you?" I asked more forcefully than I had intended to, making Cat flinch and the smile fell from her face.

"I just had to go to the bathroom," she told me quietly, "Then the bell rang and everything got crowded so…I meant to make it back before you did. Sorry."

"No, baby, I didn't mean to yell. You just scared me," I told her, "I'm sorry I was just worried about you. You said you were going to be waiting here and when I came out here you weren't and I just got worried," I said.

"Beck, I don't want to go to English," she said leaning her head on my shoulder, "I don't know anyone in that class," she sounded like she was about to cry, "I don't wanna be alone," she told me.

"You aren't going to be alone," I told her and she looked up at me, "Andre has English with you. He'll be with the whole time, okay?"

"Okay," she said. I walked her over to her locker so she could get her books. Then we met up with Tori and Andre who were waiting at Tori's locker.

"Well, I'm this way," I gestured in the opposite direction of Tori's locker, "Cat, are you gonna be okay with Andre," she looked at me and then at Andre who smiled at her and nodded. Then she turned back to me and nodded, "Okay, I'll see you at lunch," I kissed her cheek and walked toward my film class.

After film class I walked to the Asphalt Café where I met up with Cat, Andre, Tori, Trina, and Robbie. It was really weird having so many people at one table. I was used to it just being Andre and I. Occasionally we would have other people but it was usually just the two of us.

When I got to the table I sat down next to Cat, who had her head buried in her arms on the table. She was still wearing her dance clothes, "What's the matter pretty girl?" I asked rubbing circles on her back. I heard her mumble something but couldn't understand, "Cat, I can't understand a word you just said," I told her.

"They won't stop staring," she said turning her head to look at me, "I don't like it. I just want to go home and never come back," she told me.

"Just ignore them," I told her, "They'll get over it eventually," I said leaning my head down so I was eyelevel with her, "It's all gonna be fine. Let's just eat some food and get through the rest of this day. I'm sure tomorrow will be a lot better."

"Fine," she sat up and started to eat her food, "Oh yeah, my brothers want you to come over tonight," she told me, "They said you need their approval or whatever. And they were jealous that I was spending more time with you than them so they want you to come over," she said.

"Don't worry Beck," Tori said, "Her brothers might act tough but they really aren't. Well, maybe Rob is. He does boxing and all that stuff so he could do some damage. And he has a huge boa constrictor that can suffocate you but he's pretty much harmless."

"Yeah, I'll come over tonight," I told Cat, "Just as long as I'm not killed by a snake," they all laughed at me, "You really think that's funny?" they nodded, "Okay, when I die tonight you can all feel guilty about making fun of me today," I said.

After lunch I had History with Cat and then Andre and I had a Music class. Tori, Robbie, and I had English together, which I never noticed before and then we all had Sikowitz last period for Acting/Improv. The entire class was already seated except for Cat and I. We were standing outside the door. Cat was freaking out. I knew this one was going to be the worst. Even though we were all together in this class, the people in this class didn't care about personal space. I knew, just as well as Cat did, that we would be the center of attention the entire time.

"C'mon, Cat, we need to go in there," I pulled on her arm but she wouldn't budge, "Cat, let's go, now," I told her, "Cat, I'm serious. This is our last class and then we can go home. Let's go," she finally started walking toward the room.

Just as predicted the second we walked in every eye was on us and Cat buried her head in my shoulder, "Just ignore them," I took her hand and walked to the back corner of the room and sat down. Everyone was still looking at us until we were saved by our wacky teacher.

"Drive by acting exercise!" he shouted getting everyone's attention, "You are all zoo animals stepping on thumbtacks, GO!" They all stood up and started making weird animal noises. Cat and I just sat there watching them.

Class went by in a huge blur. I remember Tori and a few other people going up to do a skit. But everything else went by like a movie in fast forward. I think Cat actually fell asleep. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the bell rang I stood up pulling Cat with me. My poor girl was absolutely exhausted.

"Well, we got day one over with," I said as I walked her to her locker. I was just really hoping Jade wasn't at her locker. I didn't want her tormenting Cat like she has for as long as they have known each other. But of course she was there at her locker with scissors sticking out of it. Cat bent down to her locker to get her stuff and Jade turned to me closing her locker.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I replied.

"Well, I already told Cat this morning," she looked down at Cat and sighed heavily, "I am really sorry about what happened to you and it's good that you got home safe," That was the last thing I was expecting from her.

"I think that is the nicest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth," I said to her.

"Yeah, you're welcome," she said as some guy walked up to her. I recognized him as a guy that played a bass in my music class. He was about six feet tall with short brown hair and blue eyes. I don't remember is name.

"Are you ready to go?" he looked at me and then at Jade.

"Yeah, let's go," she said and the two of them walked away. Okay, so Jade has a new boyfriend who is very…not at all like her in any way. That was just creepy.

"Babe, are you ready to go?" I asked looking down at Cat. She was still searching in her locker for something.

"I lost my Math book," she looked up at me, "How am I supposed to do my Math homework without my Math book," she asked.

"You probably just left it in the classroom," I said, "We both have the same homework and I have my book. We can do our homework together," I told her.

"Kay, Kay," she said closing her locker. She zipped up her backpack and put it over her shoulders, "I'm taking you home then?" she asked and I nodded, "Yay!" she squealed. I laughed and kissed her cheek, "We have to get your bathing suit and insulin and something comfortable to wear so you can come over!" she was jumping up and down, "Will you carry me?" she asked. I bent down and she hopped on my back and I carried her to her car.

I set her down when we got to her car and she opened the back door throwing her backpack in before climbing into the driver's seat. She drove the 15 minutes to my house and when we got there no one was home. Thank God for that. I knew that if Jordis was home it would be forever before we were able to leave again.

We walked back to my bedroom and Cat lay down on my bed while I went through my drawers. I grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants, a white wife beater, a black, zip-up, hoodie, and a pair of black Supras. Then I grabbed a pair of black and grey swim trunks and then found a bag to put my clothes in.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Cat. She nodded and reached out for me to pull her up. I pulled her off the bed and we walked out to the car and made our way to Cat's house.

This should be fun.

**Chapter 4! Again, I hope you like it! Let me know what you all think! **

**What do you think is going to happen with Cat's brothers?**

**Which one do you think is going to be most protective? (Even though we don't know too much about them yet. Maybe you can help me out with that? We'll see)**

**Let me know!**

**4-5 Reviews before next update!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TTFN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Victorious!**

**Beck POV**

"There doesn't seem to be any one home," Cat said as we walked into the house. There had been no cars in the driveway either, "Are you hungry? We can make something to eat," she said.

"Sure, let's get something to eat," I said. She took my hand and led to the kitchen, "This is a huge kitchen," I looked around. It was two of my kitchen in one.

"Yeah, I don't know why it's so big," she told me, "I guess my mom does cook a lot when she's home. It's just for show really I suppose," she shrugged her shoulders, "God, you probably think I'm some spoiled brat now."

"Maybe just a little bit," I said and a dejected look formed on her face, "I was just kidding Cat, I was kidding. You're not a brat. Maybe just a little bit spoiled," she rolled her eyes at me.

"What do want to want to eat?" she asked walking over to the pantry, which was so big it could be walked into, "Go in there and find something," she told me. She pushed me into the pantry and I looked around and found something before walking back out.

"Pancakes?" she raised an eyebrow at me, "You're silly," she told me, "Let make some pancakes then," Cat went around the kitchen getting evening we needed to make the pancakes, "You did not just do that," Cat stopped mixing the pancake batter and looked over at me after I had flicked some of the powder at her, covering the entire left side of her face, "That was so not cool," she laughed.

"Oh, but I did," I gave her a sly smile. She then reached into the bowl in front of her taking a handful of pancake batter, "You won't do it ," I backed up a little bit.

"Wouldn't I?" she moved toward me and put her hand, and the batter, right on face, "You don't think I'll do it? I think I just did," Then I reached across her, into the bowl and she started running in the other direction.

"No, no, no," I grabbed her around her waist , preventing her from moving any further, "You're not getting away that easy," she squealed and I rubbed the batter all over her face and we both started laughing.

"Oh my God," she laughed, "Beck, it's in my mouth," she was spitting the batter out of her mouth.

"That's what she said," I said laughing. Cat hit me as she tried to get the batter off her face, "I had to. Sometimes things are said, or done, and this was one of those times. I'm sorry. I had to," I told her, "I can't control it."

"Yeah, okay," she said, "Now can you please help me get this off my face?" she asked, "It's gross."

"Come here," she walked over to me and I started scraping the batter of her face with my hands, "It wasn't as bad for me. How come this is so bad?" it was really hard getting this off her face. Finally, I had gotten most of it off, "Damn."

"Alight, come over here now," she ushered me over to the kitchen sink. She turned on the water and let it warm up as she ran upstairs to get a couple washcloths. I was just glad that her brothers didn't come home while she was gone.

She ran one of the clothes under the water and started to wipe my face off. It took a while for her to get everything off my face. Then I took the other cloth and started wiping her face off. It took me much longer because she had much more on her face than I did. Luckily, nothing got into our hair. We did, however, have to change our clothes.

"Where the hell are they?" Cat stood looking at the door with her hands on her hips, "They're the ones who wanted you to come over and then they don't even show up," she folded her arms across her chest.

"Baby, relax, they will show up eventually," I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, "Why don't we just watch TV or something. Or do our homework. I brought my book. Why don't we finish our work? We don't have much left anyway," I said trying to calm her down. Okay, like math home is going to calm her down. That's a great thought.

"Fine," we both pick up our bags and walked to the kitchen table, "Let's do our stupid math homework," she plopped down in one of the chairs and pulled out her the worksheet we had been working on in class today.

We working on our homework, almost finished, when the front door burst open, "We have arrived," a man's voice echoed through the house."

"Shut up, Robert. We're almost done with this. We have, like, two questions left," Cat said without even looking up. I smiled down at the table as I explained the last couple equations to her. The poor girl was hopeless when it came to math. We were going to have to do a serious study session when exam time comes around. We finished the work and Cat stood up, "You may speak now," she looked at her brothers.

"What the hell is this?" he stuck his finger in the pancake batter. I had completely forgotten about that, "It tastes disgusting," he said after tasting it. I think you may need some cooking lessons," he informed us."

"It's not cooked dumbass. And it's probably gone bad now," she told him, "Now do you guys want to meet Beck or not? You are the ones who invited him over here," she said, "You are very bad hosts by the way. You weren't even here when your guest showed up. That's very rude," she reprimanded her older brothers.

"Well, okay," one of the other ones said. I know who Rob is now, "I'm Tyler," he stuck out his hand for me to shake and I shook his hand, "And this is Michael," and then I shook Michael's hand.

"And I'm Rob," he held out his hand and I shook it. His grip was a lot more firm than the other two.

"I'm Beck," I told them," It's nice to meet you guys," I said.

"So, what are we all doing?" Cat jumped in, "We can start a fire or we can go swimming," she said, "Or we can do both or neither. Just figure out something to do," she told them.

"Jeez, pushy today are we?" Tyler said. That was probably a bad thing to do. She did have a bad day.

"Ty, I really did have a shitty day so can you just give me a break?" she ran her hand through her hair.

"Awww, does someone need a hug?" he asked opening his arms. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist, "You don't let those kids get to you. Just ignore them. You're better than they are," he told her the same thing that I had been telling her all day, "You remember when Rob's boa ate your bunnies and you didn't talk to him for, what was it, two weeks. Just do that. Ignore all those people like you ignored Rob," she looked up at him and nodded.

"Actually, she completely avoided me, or tried to," Rob interjected, "Whenever she saw me she would dart off in the other direction so quick it was almost comical," he laughed, "Hey, I was pissed off at Connie too just so you all know."

"I hate that thing!" Cat shouted at him, "The only reason I don't kill her is because **1. Killing things is mean and I wouldn't be able to do it, **And **2. You love her so I wouldn't do that to you; even though she killed my bunnies.**"

"Well, aren't you sweet," he said, "Now, I think we should all go change into our bathing suits and jump into the pool!" he exclaimed and started running up the stairs.

"I guess we're going swimming then," Tyler said following his brother upstairs. The rest of us followed. Cat showed me the bathroom and then walked down the hall to her bedroom. I changed into my swim trunks and put my clothes into my bag.

"Beck, are you ready babe?" Cat asked knocking on the door, "I've got a towel for you," she said.

"Yeah," I said opening the door. I grabbed my bag from the ground and she handed me a beach towel.

"You might as well just leave that in there," she said referring to my bag, "I mean you're just going to have to come back in here to change again," she said.

"Right," I tossed the bag back on the floor and walked out the door closing it behind me. Cat handed me a towel and took my hand as we walked down the stairs. We walked out to the pool where her brothers had already gotten in and were messing around with each other. So, this is what Cat had to grow up with; plus two more. Wow.

"Cat, what are you wearing?" Michael turned to look at her just as I had gotten into the water. I looked at Cat and she looked confused, as did I.

"I'm wearing a bathing suit?" she said as more of a question than a statement, "What do you mean, 'What are you wearing?'" she said.

"I mean I think you should go change," Michael told her, "I think that bathing suit isn't much of a bathing suit," he said.

"I'm not going to change Michael," she told him, "First of all, this is a normal bathing suit, and second I'm 18 I'll wear what I want to wear," she said before getting into the water.

"So, Beck," and here comes the interrogation, "Have you had sex with my sister?" What the hell is it with these people and sex? We were kidnapped. I mean I made a lot of sex jokes and the whole making out thing; but I wasn't going to have sex with her.

"No, Rob!" Cat yelled at him, "You're so stupid. God, ask something else," she smacked the back of his head.

"Cat, I am allowed to ask my baby sister's boyfriend questions. It's my job," Rob told her, "Now you do your job and sit and watch," he smiled at her. She went and sat on the steps as Rob continued to question me, "Okay, how long was your longest relationship," he asked me.

"My longest relationship was just over three years," I told him.

"And when did that relationship end?" Damn, he was getting personal but I was going with it for Cat. I wanted them to like me for her sake. And I would like to have some other guy friends.

"We broke up about 4 months ago," I told him.

"And why did that relationship end?" he asked me.

"Rob stop it," Cat said from behind me, "That isn't your business. Beck you don't have to answer that," she told me. None of this was his business but I really didn't want to get into why Jade and I broke up.

"Fine," Rob said, "Beck, do you have a criminal record?" he asked me and I heard Cat laugh.

"No, I don't have a criminal record," I answered.

"How many sexual partners have you had?"

"Oh my God," I heard Cat from behind me but she didn't say anything else. I knew she wouldn't be upset because she already knew the answer.

"Only one," I answered his question. This was very uncomfortable stuff. The only person I have ever slept with is Jade and it was only one time. I don't know why it was only one time. We were together for over three years. Not that I care at all. I'm really glad I didn't actually.

"Do you have any contractible diseases such as STDs or HIV/AIDs?" he asked. His arms were crossed over his chest. He was extremely intimidating. And with the other two flanking him it just made it worse. I could only imagine if all five were standing here.

"I do not, nor have I ever, had any contractible diseases," I informed him.

"Do you have anger issues?"

"Not at all," I told him, "I've been angry before but I don't yell or anything," I said.

"Okay and how are you feeling right now, at this moment in time?" he asked me. Okay, how is that relevant in any way?

"Well, you really scare me right now. I don't know if you're always like this. I really hope not because you seem pretty cool," I started, "But I want to do this for Cat. She really loves you guys and she wants me to get to know you and for you to approve of me. So, I'll do whatever she wants me to do if it means that I can be with her," I told him.

"Well, you answered every one of those questions without any hesitation. I wouldn't have been able to do that," he laughed, "I was good with those answers. And that little speech right there just gave you some more credit," he told me, "So, you have my approval. And I'm sure these guys too. But they don't really count 'cause I'm the oldest and I'm the only one who matters," he joked, "Just take care of her kid or we will have some issues."

"Will do," I said as Cat jumped on my back, "Well, hello there."

"Hi!" she squealed, "Did you know that you are the best boyfriend in the world?" she asked moving so that she was facing me with her arms around my neck.

"No, this is news to me," I said, "When did this happen?" I asked.

"Ummm…the same day you asked me to be your girlfriend," she said, "That is the day you became the best boyfriend in the world she kissed my cheek.

**Cat POV**

Beck and I were watching a movie after we had gotten out of the pool and changed. We had also cleaned up our pancake mess. Rob's interrogation went by pretty smooth. I had to yell at him a couple times but overall it was okay. And Rob got out of the pool after having a freak out because I kissed Beck's cheek. Seriously? He brings girls home all the time and I have to see much worse but he sees a peck on the cheek and freaks out.

"I should probably get home, it's getting late," Beck said at around 11:00PM.

"Yeah, I guess so," I stood up and grabbed my keys from the counter, "Let's go then," Beck picked up his bag and we walked out the front door. I drove Beck home and kissed his lips before he got out of the car and I drove away.

When I got home I saw that my dad was just getting out of his car, "Hey Daddy," I said running up to him, "How was your day?" I asked.

"It was fine. I was at Carlo's all day checking on Adrianna," he said, "I don't really feel like talking about work right now Caterina," he told me.

"Well, how's Adrianna?" I asked just wanting to know how she was doing. I hadn't seen her since we got back from New York.

"Didn't I just say that I don't want to talk about work?" Dad asked turning around to look at me, "Do you not know how to listen?"

"Well, I wasn't really asking you about work," I started, "I was asking about Adri-" my sentence was cut off by the back of my father's hand colliding with my face. Tears were stinging my eyes. What did I do?

"Don't get smart with me Caterina!" he yelled, "I don't need to deal with your immature attitude right now. I need to get in that house and get some sleep. Just stay out of my way," he said. He was so calm though that it was scary.

I ran into my bedroom and closed the door, locking it behind me. I walked into my bathroom and saw that there was already a bruise forming. Shit! Now I had one more thing to worry about. I didn't even bother changing into my pajamas. I just crawled under my blankets and went to sleep.

Waking up the next morning I walked into the bathroom to check my eye out. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It wasn't too dark so I could easily cover it up. When I looked over at the clock I saw that it was 8:00AM. Oh shit. I have to be at school in 20 minutes. I walked over to my bedside table to pick up my phone so I could call Beck.

"Hey baby, what's up?" he answered after the third ring.

"I woke up late and I am going to be late to school," I told him, "I don't know if I'm going to make it to first period on time but I will be there. So can you just let Mrs. Holland know that if I don't make it in time?"

"Of course I will," he said, "Why did you oversleep? Did you not get any sleep last night?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just wasn't feeling well," I lied, "After I dropped you off I got a bad headache and my throat was hurting pretty bad. I had to keep getting up for water," I told him, "But I should probably go get ready before I miss the entire day," I said.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit," he told me, "Feel better sweetheart," he said before hanging up.

First I sat down at my vanity and did my make-up. I covered my bruise the best I could and I think I did a pretty good job. Then I did my hair. I curled it and put it in a ponytail.

Then I went into my closet to pick out something to wear. I picked out a lace, strappy dress and a pair of leather cowboy boots. Well, cowgirl boots in this case. I added a diamond cuff bracelet, a leather wrap bracelet, and a pair of diamond earrings. Then I grabbed my phone and was quickly out the door and in my car.

When I got to the school the halls were empty except for a few stragglers. I went to my locker and put my backpack away. I was searching through my backpack for my math homework but couldn't find it. I probably forgot it on the kitchen table. First I lose my book and now my homework. C'mon now Cat. What's wrong with you? I sighed and closed my locker before walking to class.

When I got to the room the door was closed and when I went to open the door it was locked. I knocked lightly. A few seconds later Mrs. Holland opened the door, "Hi, sorry I'm late," I apologized.

"That's fine. Just go take a seat," she said smiling at me. I walked quickly to the back of the room where I sat next to Beck. He pulled my seat out and I sat down.

"I found your book," he said sliding my book over to me, "And I gave Mrs. Holland your math homework. It was in my book," he told me.

"Oh good, I thought I left it at home," I said, "What are we doing right now?" I asked him.

"Just taking notes. You just doodle or something so it looks like you're taking notes and you can copy mine down later," he told me.

"Babe, you can't keep doing my work for me," I said, "I need to learn how to do this on my own," I told him.

"I know but you can't catch up on these notes right now," he told me, "I'll let you copy them later but I won't do all your work for you," he said.

"Okay," I said and opened my notebook and started drawing little pictures until they were finished with notes. Then we were given our assignment for the day. I was using Beck's notes for now. I didn't have time to copy them down right now. And even with his notes right in front of me I couldn't understand a thing. It was a completely different language to me, "Please help me?"

"You told me not to help you," he looked at me and sighed heavily, "Can you make up your mind please?"

"Okay, I need help," I told him, "I'm terrible at math, which I'm sure you have noticed by now and I need help," I said.

"Alright, I'll help you," he then started to explain, well, try to explain, this stuff to me.

When math was over with we walked out of the room and I put my notebook back in my locker. Then we walked over to Beck's locker where Tori and Andre were standing, at Andre's locker.

"Tori, I took my dance bag home with me yesterday and now I have nothing to wear," I looked up at her, "Would you happen to have any extra clothes here?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I think I have an extra set of clothes," she told me, "Why don't we go right now and check?" she said.

"Alright," I said, "Have fun in science boys," I started to walk away but Beck pulled me back, "What?" I asked confused.

"You haven't given me a hug or anything today for that matter," he said, "Can I get something please? I'm not going to see you until lunch," I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes pressing my lips against his firmly.

"Is that better?" I asked pulling away. He looked a little bit shocked but nodded all the same, "Okay, I'll see you at lunch," I said before linking my arm with Tori's and walking toward the dance studio.

"You seem to be doing a lot better today," Tori told me smiling at me, "Yesterday you were a complete mess and today you're all smiley and stuff," she said, "Why the sudden change?" she asked.

"Well, mostly my brothers," I told her, "Ty told me to ignore everyone like I ignored Rob when his snake ate my bunnies. Do you remember that? I ignored him for, like, two weeks. So, that's what I'm doing here. I'm ignoring all these people. There isn't anyone here except you and me and Beck and Andre and Robbie and Trina. We're the only people who go to school here. And Sikowitz is our only teacher. Did you know that?" I asked her.

"No, I didn't know that," she said, "But it's awesome that we have this whole entire school to ourselves. I think I might go a little crazy though if Sikowitz is the only teacher. Can we keep Lane too?" she asked.

"Yeah, Lane is cool," I said, "He can stay too."

When we made it to the studio Tori found her bag and looked through it. She handed me a blue, racer back tank top that said 'Born to Party' on the front and a pair of black Victoria's Secret yoga shorts.

"Now, I know that you are much smaller than I am so this will probably be big on you but it's something," she said, "And I don't have any extra shoes; and you can't dance in those boots, unless we're line dancing today," she said laughing, "So here are some socks. You can just use these I guess."

"Thanks Tori," I said before going into one of the stalls and changing. The clothes were big on me but not as big as I thought they would be. Once we were both dressed, Tori and I walked out to the studio where everyone was warming up. I really didn't want to be in here. I was completely humiliated about what happened yesterday. But when I walked in nobody said anything to me about it and I wasn't going to bring it up either so we were all good.

Dance class went by pretty quickly. I think it's because I blocked out most of it. Tori walked to my locker with me, after stopping at hers, so that I could get my English book. Then we walked over and waited for Beck and Andre at their lockers. When Beck and Andre walked up to us Beck kissed my cheek before bending down to his locker.

"So, how was dance class?" he asked after he had put his books away. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him, "Did everything go okay?" I saw him glance over at Tori.

"Yeah, everything went good," I told him and Tori nodded in confirmation, "How was science?" I asked looking up at him.

"Boring as hell," Andre spoke up making me laugh, "We've been learning about the damn periodic table since 8th grade. Don't you think we know it by know?"

"So, I'm guessing you were doing something that had to do with the periodic table," Tori said. Then I heard Andre mumble, "Damn periodic table,"

"Are you ready to go Lil' Red," Andre asked, "We've gotta get to the other side of campus in two minutes. You think we can swing it?" I nodded, "Alright, girl let's go then," he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we started walking to class.

"We made it!" I exclaimed. Andre and I had walked into our English class not even two seconds before the bell rang. We were both completely out of breath and laughing hysterically.

"Alright let's go sit down. I can't breathe," he said and I followed him to our seats. I sat right behind him. Our teacher wasn't in the room. He was always late so Andre was turned around and we were talking, "So, Beck said he met your brothers last night," Andre said. I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, it was quite amusing," I said, "Rob had Beck scared to death. But they have all approved of him so that's good," I told him. Then I noticed that he was staring at me with a weird look on his face, "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"What happened to your face?" he asked and my heart stopped for a moment, "One side is all swelled up and your eye is all bloodshot," he said, "And I'm willing to bet there is a bruise under that makeup," he said, "What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on Andre," I told him, "It's nothing for you, or anyone else, to worry about," I said, "There isn't anything wrong."

"Okay, if there isn't anything wrong let's go into the bathroom and remove all that makeup and see what's underneath," he said.

"Fine, I got hit and my face is bruised. I guess I didn't think about the swelling," I told him, "No one else has noticed. How did you?" I asked.

"I'm an observant person," he told me, "Now who is it that hit you?" he asked. I was silent, "Okay, I really don't want to ask this but was it Beck?"

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked over at me, "No, it wasn't Beck. How could you even think that?" I whisper-yelled.

"Then just tell me who it was," Andre told me, "I'll just keep going through people until I get the right answer so just tell me," he said.

"I will tell you," I said, "But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone anything. Including Beck," I told him.

"Okay, fine," he said, "I promise I won't tell anyone anything. Including Beck," he told me, "Please just tell me."

"Last night, after I got home from dropping Beck off, I was talking to my dad about something. He got pissed off at me and he hit me. But it was only because he was tired and he had already told me to stop talking about it so really it's my fault," I said.

"Cat, that is not your fault," Andre told me, "Your dad having a bad day and not wanting to talk about it is not your fault," he said, "I won't say anything this time Cat but if it happens again I'm telling someone."

"Okay," I agreed, "Thank you."

**Chapter 5! I hope you like this chapter and please review! What did you think of Rob's interrogation? And their little pancake fight? I wanted to make this chapter a bit lighter than the others but add some more/different drama to the story. Do you think I should bring Maddi and Mari back in? And if so can you give me some ideas on how they should be brought back in it would be much appreciated. So PLEASE REVIEW and let me know!**

**4-6 reviews before next update!**

**TTFN : ) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Victorious!**

**Cat POV**

That afternoon Andre drove Beck home from school. I had told Beck I wasn't feeling well. It wasn't a complete lie. My face was killing me. When I got home I went home I took my makeup remover and very gently removed the makeup from my face. Wow. It had gotten much worse since this morning. Now I was going to have to keep makeup on 24/7. If my brothers saw this I don't know what they would do.

None of them were home right now so I didn't put anything on it. I walked down to the kitchen and made myself some ravioli. Michael and Ty walked in the front door and I bolted up the stairs making them both give me weird looks. Luckily, they didn't stop me. I dodged that bullet. But when I thought I was home free Rob was walking down the hall from his room and I couldn't hide from him.

"Hey, girl in the white dress," Rob pointed at me, "Put down the food and stop walking. Actually, keep the food and walk into this here room," he gestured to my bedroom. I sighed heavily and walked into my bedroom.

"What's up?" I asked, "I'm trying to eat if you haven't noticed," I waved the bowl of ravioli in his face. He took the bowl away from me and set it on my dresser before sitting down on my bed.

"Sit," he told me and I sat next to him, "I think you know what I'm going to ask you," he said, "So we can do this the easy way and you can just tell me or I can try and drag it out of you. And you know I will get it out of you. I will resort to bringing Connie in here," he said, "Who did it?"

"I promise it wasn't Beck if that's what you're thinking," I told him, "And I know that if you think really hard it will come to you. It's not that hard to figure out," I said. I really didn't want to say it. I didn't want to say that my father hit me.

Rob held his head in his hands, "It was Dad wasn't it?" he said. It was more a statement than a question, "I know Mickey and Ty wouldn't do and neither would Mom," he was pretty much to himself at this point, "And I trust you when you say that Beck didn't do it. Dad is the only person who would. He does have anger issues, especially when he comes home from work," Rob continued, "Is that when it happened? Did it happen when he was coming home from work?" I nodded, "Why did it happen?"

"Well, I asked him how he was doing and how work was," I started, "And he said that he had been at Carlo's all day to check on Adrianna," I said, "I asked him how Adrianna was doing and he said that he didn't want to talk about work. Then I just said that I wasn't really talking about his work I just wanted to know how she was doing. I didn't even get to finish my sentence before he hit me," I told Rob.

"I swear I'm gonna kill him Cat," Rob growled, "I'm going to kill him," he repeated, "Who else knows?" he asked, "Did you tell Beck?"

"I didn't tell anyone," I said, which is true, "But a friend of mine found out," I told him, "I guess he noticed that my face was swollen and my eye was bloodshot. So I just told him so he would stop questioning me. He said he wouldn't tell anyone unless it happens again."

"Alright, I'm gonna deal with it," he told me, "But for now you need to get something on that. I'll go get you an icepack," Rob had, literally, hundreds of icepacks. He needed them. He always came home bruised and beat up after work and he needed them.

He walked out of the room and came back a few seconds later with a small cloth and an icepack. He wrapped the cloth around the icepack and handed it to me, "Just keep it there for about 20 minutes and then take it off for 20 and then put it back on and just keep doing that until the swelling goes down," he told me, "I'll be in my room if you need anything. Or just call me," he kissed my forehead and walked out of the room.

I had been laying in been with this pack on my face for about ten minutes when my phone started ringing, "Hello?" I answered, still holding the pack to my was really cold.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Tori's voice came through the phone. I was confused for a second so I didn't say anything, "I was driving home with Andre and Beck today and Beck said that you weren't feeling well today," she informed me.

"Yeah, my stomach is hurting and I have headache," I told her, "I just needed to come home and lay down for a while," I said.

"He said that you told him that your throat was hurting," she said, "And you seemed fine all day at school. What happened?" she asked.

"Well, yeah my throat is hurting too," I said, "And I don't know what happened. I just started feeling really bad and…I don't know I was feeling sick. Does there need to be any more of an explanation?" I was getting irritated. I couldn't think of anything else to tell her.

"No, sorry," she said, "But, uh, everyone is coming over tonight and I was just calling to see if you wanted to come," she said, "Andre even convinced Beck to come. Even if you don't," she told me," he was very reluctant though. Everyone is coming over at 7:00PM so if you want to come we would all love it."

"I guess I could come over for a few hours," I told her, "But I really can't stay long. And I can't stay late," I said. I was lying through my teeth but I could care less at this point. I felt terrible and I just wanted to stay home. But I would feel bad if I didn't go over there. And it's not that I didn't want to hang out with them. I am feeling very conflicted.

"Okay, I'll see you later then," she said before hanging up.

"ROBERT!" I shouted hoping my brother hadn't fallen asleep. I laid there and set the icepack on my bedside table, waiting for Rob to come to my room, if he came to my room. It was about 30 seconds before he burst into my room. I thought the door was going to break. Rob's hair was a mess and his shirt was on backwards.

"Who? What? Why?" he looked around the room defensively, "What's going on?" he looked at me, "Why are you yelling? And now why are you laughing?"

"I was trying to get your attention," I was trying to keep my laughter under control, "Did I wake you up or something?" I asked.

"I think I may have been halfway asleep," he told me, "You scared the fuck out of me. What do you need?" he asked.

"I just wanted to ask you about the bruising part," I told him, "Is there any way to make that go away faster or do I just have to deal with it until it's gone?" I asked him.

"Don't you think if I knew of some sort of remedy I would use it on myself?" he said, "No, kid, I don't know of anything that will make your bruise go away faster. Look it up. And if you find something let me know," he told me, "Y'know, scars are cool bruises, however, are not," he said, "Well, maybe they are but they hurt. What were we talking about again?" he had himself so confused that it was confusing me.

"Nothing," I said, "I'm going to Tori's for a little bit in a couple hours. But I'm only staying for a few hours," I told him.

"Alright," he said, "Well, you have fun with that. I'm gonna go back to bed," he walked back out of the room closing the door behind him.

When 6:30PM came around I got up and started to cover the bruise up again. Then I put on a pair of black shorts and a sweatshirt with Marilyn Monroe on the front of it and I put on a pair of black slippers. I walked downstairs and took my car keys off the counter before leaving the house and driving to Tori's.

Once I got to Tori's house I got out of my car and walked up to the house. I walked in and Tori and Andre were in the kitchen getting drinks. Beck and Trina were sitting around the poker table and I saw Robbie was just coming from down the hall. He was probably using the bathroom or something.

"Hey there, Cat," Robbie waved at me as he walked over to the table and I waved at him. Everyone else turned around when they heard him speak.

"Hi Cat!" Tori smiled at me, "I'm glad you came. Come sit," she said. I set my car keys on the coffee table and walked toward the table.

"Hey," Beck took my hand and pulled me down into the seat beside him, "Are you feeling better?" he asked. I nodded, "Are you sure? You look kind of pale," he put the back of his hand on my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him, "I just didn't sleep well and I'm tired. That's all," I said. He had a weird look on his face like he could tell I was lying.

"Well, it feels like you have a fever," he informed me, "Are you sure you're not sick," he was just pushing me for information now.

"Beck! I said I'm fine!" I shouted and I regretted it instantly, "Can you please just drop it?" I asked quietly.

"Okay, baby, I'm sorry," he pulled me into his side and kissed my cheek and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"What are we doing?" I asked sitting up, "Are we playing that one game that I'm really bad at?" I looked over at Tori.

"Probably," she said, "You're really bad at most of the games we play," she joked. I shrugged my shoulders. It is true.

"Can we play UNO?" I asked after about an hour of playing this card game that was very confusing, "This game is stupid and it's giving me a headache," I said, "And I'm going to get something to drink," just as I was walking away from the table my phone rang, "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Rob," Beck said looking at my phone. I walked back over to the table and Beck handed me my phone and I walked over into the living room.

"Hey Rob," I answered. Why was he calling me? He never calls me.

"What time are you gonna be home?" he asked, "I have to go out for a couple hours and I won't be home until probably 11:30-11:45PM and I don't want you to alone when Dad's there. Ty and Mickey are out somewhere," he said.

"I don't know. I'll probably be home around 10:30PM or so," I told him, "Do you want me home earlier than that?" I asked. Not that I had to listen to him or anything.

"What I really want is for you to come with me," he said, "I left something at the studio and I need to go pick it up," he told me, "So do you mind coming home and going with me?" he asked.

"Yeah, no, that's fine," I said, "I'll be there in, like, 25 minutes," I told him, "I'll talk to you when I get there," I said before hanging up, "Guys, I gotta go," I informed them, "Rob needs help with something. So, I guess I will see you at school tomorrow," I said.

"Tomorrow is Saturday Cat," Tori reminded me.

"Right," I picked up my keys from the table, "I'll see you later then," I told them walking out the door. As I was walking out to the car I felt some grip my wrist. I wasn't expecting it at all and it freaked me out so I took my other arm and rammed my elbow back hitting something pretty solid and my wrist was let go of.

"What the fuck?"Beck's voice came from behind me. Oh shit, "What the hell was that for?"

"Oh my God," tears started welling up in my eyes, "Baby, I'm so sorry. You scared me. You just came up behind me and didn't say anything and it scared me," I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his chest, "Are you okay?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well, my side kind of hurts a little bit. A lot actually," he said, "But it's good to know that my girl can defend herself," he laughed, "But I'm fine. I just wanted to come say goodnight," he said and I buried my face in his neck.

"I'm sorry," I said…again, "Well, goodnight I guess," I laughed.

"Well, are you gonna kiss it better?" Beck asked, "It really hurts," he pouted sticking out his bottom lip. I lifted Beck's shirt to see where I hit him.

"Yeah, that's gonna bruise," I said, "There all better," I said after kissing his side, "Now, do you want to hang out tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Well, it's gonna have to be at my place," he told me, "Jordis and Ryan are leaving earlier than they planned and we are having a 'family day' tomorrow," he said doing the little air quotes.

"Then maybe I should just stay home," I said, "I don't want to interrupt your 'family day'," I said, copying his air quotes.

"No, Jo loves you," he said, "She would defiantly want you there," he told me, "So I would love for you to come over tomorrow. Just no more abuse please," he joked.

"Yeah whatever. Just call me tomorrow," I told him. I leaned up and pressed my lips against his feeling his push back against mine, "Okay, I've gotta go," I pulled away.

"Goodnight," he said, "I'll call you in the morning," he kissed my cheek and I walked the rest of the way to my car.

When I got home Rob was waiting on the front porch, "What took you so long?" he asked standing up, "You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago," he said.

"Sorry, I got held up," I told him, "So, can we get going so I can go to bed please?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was just waiting on your, slow, ass," he said, "Let's get going," we got into his truck and started driving to whatever movie studio he was working at right now.

"Why are we going so far?" I asked him, "Where is this damn moving being filmed?"

"It's only an hour away Cat chill," he told me, "Now, just go to sleep or something. That usually makes it seem faster right?" he said.

"Yeah, right, I'll go to sleep," I said. I leaned the seat back and Rob turned the radio up. Thanks Rob. That will help me sleep. Eventually, I did fall asleep and wasn't awakened until we got back home. Rob was just sitting in the truck. It was turned off and he was staring at the house, "What's going on?" I asked.

"Dad just called," he informed me, "he said he will be home in a few minutes," he said, "And Mom just got home. I swear to God, Cat, when that man gets home we are going to have some major issues," he told me.

"Dad calls you?" I asked looking over at Rob, "He never calls me. He hardly ever talks to me," I told him.

"Apparently he hits you though," Rob gestured to my face, "Cat, I want you in your bedroom before he gets home."

"Rob it was only one time it's not like he's beating me constantly. But I will go into my room after I say hi to Mom. I haven't seen her in days," I told him. He nodded and I got out of the truck. When I walked into the house Mom was making herself something to eat in the kitchen, "Hi Mommy!" I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her, "I miss you."

"I know, honey, I miss you too," she said, "I've just been really busy with work," I wonder what she would do, or say, if I told her what Dad did.

"Hey, Dad just pulled in," Rob announced. He gave me a look and I rolled my eyes but went up to my bedroom anyway, "Mom, it's like I haven't seen you in days," I could hear Rob say just before I shut my door. Then I heard the front door open and the perfect little family talking downstairs. That's probably how it should have been. Just Mom, Dad, and Rob. Actually, I think, if they had the choice, they would have gotten rid of all of us and kept Dean, "Hey, Dad how was your day?" Rob asked.

"It was fine Robert," he said, "How was yours?" Really? That's not the response I got. I swear the man hates me. He probably never wanted me. He had his five boys and then the little girl ruined everything for him.

"My day was fine. How was work?" Rob asked. Oh no, please don't. I knew what he was doing now. Please, Rob, don't push his buttons; even though I know Rob could snap him in half if he wanted to. Which he really seemed like he wanted to today.

"Work was fine. I had to do some testing on a client today. The one who came back with us from New York," he said, "We had to do a lot of testing today," he told Rob.

"Adrianna, right?" Rob said, "That's her name, Adrianna? How is she doing?" he asked.

"She's doing really well right now. But we're just doing tests so we won't really know anything until the results come back," he told Rob.

"Well, those questions seem pretty easy to answer," Rob started, "I asked and you answered with no problems at all," he continued, "Now, how come you couldn't answer those same, simple, questions for Cat last night? How come you decided that it would be easier to hit her than answer the damn questions?" Rob yelled making me jump.

"Robert, I don't have time for this nonsense," Dad said and I could hear him walking up the steps. Then I heard heavier footsteps running behind him.

"What the hell do you mean you don't have time for this nonsense? You're the one who hit her!" I had never heard Rob this angry before.

"Rob, what are you talking about?" I heard Mom's voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Dad hit Cat last night," Rob told her, "Her eye is completely bruised and bloodshot and her face is swollen. She has makeup on right now to cover it up because she had to go to school today and then she went to Tori's but that's all irrelevant. The point is he hit her!" Rob shouted.

"Robert, stop shouting," Dad told him, "Caterina is overreacting. I just slapped her I did not hit her," the next thing I heard was a body being slammed against the wall. I opened my bedroom door to see my Dad pinned against the wall at the top of the staircase.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he yelled and I squealed, "The entire side of her face is swollen and her eye is completely blackened and you're going to tell me that you just slapped her!" my hands were covering my mouth and tears were running down my face. My mom was at the bottom of the stairs in a similar pose.

"Yo, what's all the yelling about?" Michael asked. Michael and Ty came out of their bedrooms. Were they seriously in there the entire time and didn't notice anything. Then he noticed Rob and Dad, "What the hell is going on?"

"You wanna know what's going on?" Rob looked behind him at Michael and Ty, "This man, who calls himself our father, hit Cat last night!" They looked at Dad and then at me, "He's trying to excuse himself but I've seen her without all that make up on," he said.

I felt two hands on my shoulders and turned around burying my head into Michael's chest, "You know what, and you aren't worth my time. My sister needs me right now. You can go do whatever the hell you want," I heard another 'BANG' against the wall and then I was ushered into my bedroom.

"Cat, go take that makeup off," Ty told me, I want to see what he did," I shook my head, "Yes," Ty took my head in his hands making me nod my head.

"Fine," I said stomping into the bathroom.

"That doesn't look too good," Michael said, stating the obvious, "You should probably get some ice on that," he told me.

"Hey, Mickey, why don't you go into my room and grab an icepack," Rob said, "And put this one back," he tossed him he melted one I had been using earlier.

"Guys I really need to go to sleep," I told them once I had the pack on my face, "I'm really tired and I'm going to Beck's house…sometime tomorrow. He's gonna call me and let me know," I said, "But, I'm really tired."

"Alright kid," Rob stood up from where he was standing on the edge of my bed, "Love you, don't keep that thing on all night," he told me. He kissed my forehead before walking out the door.

"Love you, Cat," Michael and Ty said at the same time. It was a freaky twin thing. They did it a lot. And they were pretty much inseparable even though they weren't identical. My door was shut as they walked out and then I shut my lamp off and closed my eyes.

The next morning I woke up and walked into the bathroom to check my eye out again. The swelling had defiantly gone down and the bruising was a bit lighter than it had been. Rob was working today but I heard Michael and Ty downstairs and they seemed to have people over.

Great. Now I have to cover this up. I really didn't want to put this on today. But then I remembered that I had to anyway. I was going to Beck's today. That thought made me smile. I felt better about what happened yesterday just by thinking about Beck. As I was putting my makeup on my phone started ringing,

Speaking of Beck, "Good Morning," I said into the phone, "How are you this morning?" I asked.

"You seem to be in a good mood today," Beck said, "And I am doing just fine. I was just gonna call my girlfriend to see what time she wanted to come over," he said, "But I thought I would call you first," he said.

"Yeah, well my boyfriend and I are supposed to hang out today but I'm not so sure I want to anymore," I joked, "I would much rather sit and watch TV.

"Well, can't you watch TV at your boyfriend's house?" he asked.

"I could but he seems to be calling other girls," I said, "And I don't really know how I feel about that," I said.

"Hey, I think I'm getting another call. Let me just call you back in a minute," he said. I was going to respond but he hung up before I could. Not even 30 seconds later my phone started ringing. Beck.

"Hello?" I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, baby, how are you this morning?" he asked.

"I'm pretty good but this creeper did call me earlier. He wanted to hang out with me," I said, "I told him I have a boyfriend but he didn't seem to care at all," I said.

"Oh, really?" he asked, "Am I going to have to kick this guy's ass?"

"Maybe, but not yet. If he calls again I'll let you know and then you can kick his ass," I told him, "But for now can we just figure out when I can come over. Right now it's just me and Dumb and Dumber," I told him, "They have company too and I just want to get out of here."

"You can come over whenever you want to," he said, "We're all just watching a movie right now. It just started so you can get over here and watch most of it," he told me, "And now Jo wants to pause it and wait for you so you might as well come over now," he said.

"Okay, I'll be over soon," I told him.

"Alright, I will see you soon," he said.

I quickly finished my makeup, got dressed, and walked out to my car before driving to Beck's house.

**Chapter 6! Hope you like it! Next chapter will have Beck's POV. I didn't even realize that the whole thing was Cat's until I was finished writing it. Anyway, thanks for all the feedback. Let me know how you like this chapter!**

**4-6 reviews before next update!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**TTFN**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Victorious!**

**Beck POV**

Cat got to my house at around noon. She was wearing black shorts, a black sweater with smiley faces all over it, and pink 'Hello Kitty' boot-like slippers. This girl does love 'Hello Kitty', "Well, don't you look all cute and stuff," I said as we walked into the house.

"I wish I could say the same to you," she told me, "You look absolutely hideous," she said wrapping her arms around my waist from behind and laying her head on my back; she was too short to reach my shoulder, "I'm just kidding babe, and you look great."

"Oh, so you're giving me my self-esteem back after taking it away?" I said, "I don't think that's allowed. I think you just broke the rules," I told her.

"No, I'm just keeping you in check, y'know," she started, "I have to knock you down a little bit and then build it back up," she said, "I really have no idea what I'm saying," she laughed.

"Yeah, I don't either so let's just go watch this movie," we walked into the living room and Cat waved at everyone. I took her hand and pulled her down on the floor beside me.

"What are we watching?" Cat asked and I shrugged my shoulders, "You never know anything. You're useless," she rolled her eyes, "Why am I with you again?" she asked.

"Because you love me," I said without even thinking. Cat's eyes grew wide in shock but smiled anyway but I could tell it was a fake smile. I think I just freaked her out a little bit.

Everything was pretty awkward between us after that. She was just sitting there with her knees pulled to chest staring at the TV. I kept glancing over at her but her eyes never left the television. Eventually, I tapped on her arm. She looked over at me and I nodded toward the hallway, toward my bedroom.

"We'll be right back," I told my family as Cat and I got up and walked back to my bedroom. Once we were in the room I closed the door and turned to her, "Okay, now what's going on?" I asked her.

"I don't even know what you're talking about," she had her arms crossed and was looking down at the floor.

"C'mon Cat," I sat down on my bed, "Yes, you do. Are you mad at me? It just came out. I didn't even mean to say it. And I was just joking anyway," I told her, "So…Cat, you have got to help me out here," I said exasperated.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said again.

"Are you really going to do this right now? Really?" I asked, "You're obviously upset about something. Can you at least tell me why you're upset?" I asked.

"I'm not upset about anything," she still wasn't looking at me.

"Oh my God," I laughed humorlessly, "Can you even look me?" I asked and she looked up at me, "Now, tell me what's wrong," I said.

"Did you not hear me the first three times I told you?" she said, "There isn't anything wrong!" she shouted."

"Please don't yell. Someone will come back here and yell at me if they hear yelling back here," I told her, "And the only reason I keep asking is because I know that you know because you looked scared to death when I said that you loved me," I said, "And I was only joking Cat. I'm sorry for saying it okay," I told her."

"Don't be sorry," she said sighing and sitting in my desk chair, "There isn't anything wrong with anything you said," she told me, "Mostly because it's true," she said.

"Mostly because what's true?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and came to sit on the bed bedside me.

"Because it's true that I love you, stupid," she told me, "You just freaked me out when you said it out there. I wasn't expecting it," she said.

"Well, this isn't fair at all," I said, "I wanted to be the first one to say it," I said smiling at her. Well, I guess technically I did," I shrugged my shoulders, "But not for me…" I trailed off confusing myself, "This isn't the way I wanted this to happen," I sighed running my hand through my hair, "I love you too, Caterina Valentine," I said leaning my forehead against hers. I took her face in my hands, my thumbs running over her cheeks. She pushed me away almost instantly.

"Ouch," I heard her say quietly. I don't think I was meant to hear it though.

"What? Did I hurt you?" I asked. She shook her head, "Okay, then what did 'Ouch' just mean? And don't say nothing because you just pushed me away like I was on fire," I told her.

"I can't tell you," she said pulling at the loose threads on my blankets.

"Cat, you can tell me anything," I said taking me face in my hands again. And again she pushed them away, "Okay, what's going on? You just told me you love me and now you won't even let me touch you. And you won't even tell me what's going on," I took her hand and laced our fingers together.

"Fine! My face hurts okay," she told me, "My face hurts. Are you happy now?" she let go of my hand walked across the room.

"What do you mean your face hurts?" I got up and walked over to her, "Why does your face hurt? And please tell me it's not why I think it does," I told her.

"Well, why do you think it does?" she asked innocently. I sighed heavily and ran my hand through my hair.

"I think that somebody hit you," I told her, "And I think that you're covering it with makeup right now," I was trying really hard not to yell because I knew it would scare her, "Am I right?" She looked away from me and that was all the answer I needed, "Who did it? Baby, you don't even have to talk can you just nod yes or no for me?" I asked and she nodded, "Okay good. Now will you come sit with me?"

Cat walked over and sat beside me, "Was it Tyler?" I knew the answer would be 'No' and it was confirmed when she shook her head, "Michael?" No, "Rob?" No, "Mom?" No, "Dad?" Nothing, "Cat, was it your dad?" I asked. She just sat there for a minute before nodding, "What the fuck?" I ran my hands through my hair, "Why? Never mind it doesn't matter why. When?" She held up two fingers, "Two days ago? But I was at your house two days ago," I was confused.

"It was after I dropped you off," she said, "I got back at the same time my dad did and I was asking him about Adrianna. He didn't want to talk about it so…yeah," she told me.

"Who else knows?" I asked pulling her onto my lap, "Does anyone else know?"

"Uh, Ty, Michael, Rob, Mom, and you," she told me, "Oh, and Andre knows too," she said.

"Why does Andre know and why would you tell him and not me?" I asked feeling kind of betrayed that she would tell Andre instead of me. Her family I get, but why Andre?

"I didn't tell Andre anything," she told me, "He found out on his own," she said.

"How did he find out on his own if you had it covered like this?" I asked her. I couldn't even tell there was a bruise or anything.

"Well, it was the day after it happened and my face was still swollen," she said. How do I not notice these things about my own girlfriend? "Andre and I were in English and we were talking about something then he started looking at me weird and I guess my eye was very bloodshot that day. He figured it out but I told him not to say anything to anyone," she told me.

"Okay, what are you gonna do about it?" I asked, "Did your mom do anything? Did anyone call the cops?" I asked her.

"No, but Rob freaked out on him last night after I left Tori's," she told me, "It was pretty scary. I really thought that if I wasn't standing right there, he would have killed the man. And he said he's gonna take care of it," she said.

"This is not how I expected today to go," I said, "I just wanted you to come over and we could have a good day together. I never expected for any of this to happen," I told her, "I never wanted anything to happen to your face. I didn't want to be angry to today," I said.

"Well, you didn't expect me to tell you that I love you either," she said, "I know I didn't expect it; from either of us. And it doesn't have to be an angry day. It's still early. We can still go back out there and spend time with your family as planned," she told me, "C'mon, babe, it's all fine."

"How is it all fine, Cat?" I asked, "Your dad hit you and you don't even seem to care," I looked into her dark chocolate eyes, "How can you not care?"

"I do care, Beck. You have no idea how bad my face hurts. And bringing it up just makes it hurt worse," she stated, "I just don't want to think about it when I would rather think about my wonderful boyfriend and spend time with him and his family like I came over here to do," she said, "Now would you rather think of…bad things or would you like to spend time with me?" she asked.

"I guess we could spend some time together," I smiled at her, "I mean you did drive all the way over here. And then I made you talk about…bad things as you said. And then you called me stupid when you told me that you love me. Who does that?" I laughed at her.

"Well, it was obvious and you were being stupid so it was fitting," she told me, "Would you rather I say; I love you, Beck Oliver and then do this…" she took my face in her hands and forcefully pressed her lips against mine and pulled away before I could respond, "Because, really, I think the other one has more character," she said still holding my face in her hands making funny faces with it.

"If you say so," I said, "Now, I think you should take all that makeup off," I said, "I want to see how bad it is," I told her.

"Are you fucking kidding?" she whisper-yelled, "I can't take this off and then go out there in front of you family with a huge fucking bruise on my face!"

"Fine, but when I come over tomorrow you are going to show me," I told her.

"Who says you're coming over tomorrow?" she looked at me like I was crazy, "Maybe I don't want you to come over tomorrow," she said.

"I will start tickling you right now if you don't say, 'Beck, you are the most amazing boyfriend in the entire world. Will you please come over to my house tomorrow?"

"I tell you that stuff all the time so don't even try it," she said, "And you know that you can come over whenever you want to. But if you start tickling me we are going to have some major issues," she told me.

"I can come over whenever I want, huh?" I asked, "So if I just showed up at 3:00AM you would be cool with that?"

"Well, you would have to call me first so I could unlock the door for you. But if you really feel like coming over at 3:00AM have a blast. I'll be sleeping though," she told me.

"Fine, are you ready to go back out there then?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes, "What are you rolling your eyes about?"

"I've been trying to get you to go back out there. You've just been stalling," she said, "Yes, I am ready to go out there," she stood up and started walking down the hall toward the living room.

"Is everything okay?" Mom asked as we entered the room, "You seemed pretty upset when you left earlier," she said.

"Yeah, just a misunderstanding," I told her, "Everything's fine. Is this movie almost over?" I asked.

"Yeah it's almost over," she said, "Do you not like this movie or something?" she asked smiling at me.

"No, I don't like it," I told her, "It's a damn chick-flick. I don't want to watch this," I said.

"Hey, I love this movie," Cat said giving me a sharp look. I leaned over so that my head was on her shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry baby. These movies are all the same though. And I've to sit through hundreds of them with Mom and Jo," I told her, "Are you saying that you would sit through hundreds of action/adventure movies or sci-fi?" I asked her.

"I have how many brothers again, Beck?" she asked, "Do you remember? Have I not said it enough?" she asked, "I have seen thousands of action, adventure, and science fiction movies," she told me, "I've seen more in a month than you probably have in a year. So don't go complaining about one chick-flick," she said. And I was silent after that.

"Okay, so what are we gonna do now?" I asked. I looked around at everyone waiting for an answer.

"I don't know," Jordis responded, "We can watch another movie or we can play a game," she said, "But I really think we should call for Chinese food right now," she informed everyone. We all agreed and she called to order our food, "They'll be here in 45 minutes. Now let's figure out what to do," she said, "Oooh, I have an idea!"

"You always have ideas," I told her, "What is it this time?" I asked.

"We should play another question game," she said, "Don't roll your eyes at me Beckett this game is different. Sort of," she told me.

"And how is this game different Jordis?" I asked her.

"Well, this time we can do, like, a couples things. Y'know," she said, "Since we have three couples here. And I have questions for that game too!" she exclaimed, "I think we should. And I think I've had too much caffeine today," she laughed.

"Isn't that a weird game to play with your parents?" I asked her.

"It's not like there is anything inappropriate in there," she said, "I think it will be fun. Do you all want to play?" she asked everyone else.

"Yeah!" Cat exclaimed excited while everyone else just shrugged their shoulders, not really caring.

"You're killing me babe," I said to Cat who was just smiling at me, "Do you really want to play this?" she nodded, "Okay, let's play," I said then leaned over and kissed her.

"You two are so cute. I just love it!" I heard Jordis's excited voice. I looked down at the floor and smiled shaking my head. Everyone else was laughing. Okay, laugh at my sister embarrassing me and my girlfriend. Thank you.

"Okay, about this game," I said trying to get their attention away from Cat and I, "What do we do?" I asked.

"Let me go get the stuff," she said. When she got back she set a bowl, different from the one we had the other night, in the middle of the coffee table. Then she sat down next to Ryan, "Okay, so one person reaches into the bowl and you have to answer the question for your partner and then on the next round the person who didn't go the first time goes. So you alternate questions," she explained.

"That sounds simple," I said, "I think. Except that was what ended mine and Jade's relationship. Well, other things too but that was what cut the last thread," and then Jordis, well, everyone was giving me a look that said 'shut up!' except for Cat who was looking down at her hands.

"Oh, no, Cat, I shouldn't have said that. I'm stupid remember. It has more character," she laughed and looked over at me, "I'm you're stupid boyfriend," I joked and she started laughing more. They were all staring at us like we were crazy. And maybe we were but I didn't care.

"Stupid has more character?" Mom raised an eyebrow at me, "Is that supposed to mean something?" she asked.

"With us it does," I told her, "I it's kind of a secret," I didn't want to tell anyone yet and by the look on Cat's face she didn't either, "Let's just start this game,"

"Okay, Beck, first I just want you to answer this, just because I am very curious," Ryan looked over at me, "And it's not that I don't like it at all. I think it's great actually, but why is Cat's hair that color?" he asked. I chuckled before answering.

"It's the color of red velvet cupcakes," I said, "Her favorite food is red velvet cupcakes," I told him and he nodded his head.

"Alright, you might as well go first then," Jo told me. I grabbed the bowl and held it out for Cat. She picked out a piece of paper and I set the bowl back on the table.

"Okay, can I pick a new one 'cause this one isn't fair," Cat said, "The first time we really met we were in a dark van and couldn't see what he was wearing," the two of us weren't fazed at all by what she had just said but the rest of them looked sad in a way.

"Yeah, honey, just pick a new one," Mom said and Cat put the paper back in the bowl. Then she pulled a new one out.

"Alright, Beck, who is my favorite superhero?" she read off the piece of paper.

"I think that might be Superman," I said. She has enough Superman sweatshirts and t-shirts and socks and slippers, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Superman is your favorite superhero," I said. "He's defiantly mine," I added under my breath thinking about those booty shorts she wears, or wore. I wouldn't mind seeing those again.

"That must have been pretty hard to figure out, huh?" she said jokingly.

"Very hard," I said, "Here Jordis," I slid the bowl over to my sister.

"Ryan, do I like to drink coffee or tea and how do I drink it?" Jo asked Ryan.

"Coffee all the way," Ryan said kind of scared, "With lots and lots of sugar and cream. And we are all seeing the effect of that right now," he answered the second part of the question.

"That is correct," she said, "Here you go Mama," Mom took the bowl and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Dominic, what is the date of our anniversary?" Mom asked. Oh shit. He better get this one right. I remember he forgot one year and it was not pretty.

"That would be July 23, 1989," Dad said without hesitation. Mom didn't say anything for a moment. Then she nodded and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I think Jo did too. The bowl was then passed to me. I pulled out the piece of paper and read it to myself. I had to think if I should read it out loud or if I should read it at all.

"Okay, uh," I sighed after about a minute and ran my hand through my hair, "When did I first say the words 'I love you'?" I asked her. She cocked her head to the side like a curious puppy would.

"To who? Just anyone in general or to me?" she asked. I looked over at Jordis for an answer.

"I guess to you," Jo said, "Has he even said it to you yet?" she asked like I wasn't capable of telling someone that I loved them.

"Yeah, just a little while ago," Cat said as if it were no big deal, "He said it when were back there. But I said it first," she said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Very mature Caterina," I said, "I already know you said it first. You don't have to tell everybody," I told her.

"Okay, fine, but I'm right, right?" she asked looking up at me and I nodded.

The game was put on hold when the food got here. We put in another movie as we ate. This time Cat picked out the movie. I really thought I was going to regret letting her pick out a movie but she ended up picking out one of the 'Harry Potter movies and I was fine with that.

**Cat POV**

I got home from Beck's house at around 9:30PM and saw that my dad was home. Just my dad, Michael, and Tyler; my big rock wasn't home. When I walked into the house Dad was in normal clothes instead of his normal suit. I don't know why he wears suits. He's a doctor.

"Hey Daddy," I said cautiously as I walked into the kitchen where he was making himself something to eat, "Did you have a good day?" I asked.

"I did have a good day Caterina," he told me. I opened the fridge and looked for something to snack on before going to bed.

"Well, I'll be in my room I guess," I told him, "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah, maybe," he told me, "Goodnight, Caterina," he said before I started to ascend the staircase. That is the most he has ever talked to me in my life. Well, since I was little anyway. And even after what he I have/will always seek approval from that man and I know I know I shouldn't bit I do. After a few minutes a thought popped into my head. I walked out of room just as Dad was at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Daddy, I have a question," I said Jogging over to him.

"What is it this time?" he asked. I went and stood against the wall at the top of the stairs.

"Well, I was just wondering if you could give me Carlo's phone number?" I asked him.

"I can't give you that number," he told me, "It's a doctor/patient confidentiality thing. So I can't give you that number," he said.

"But I only need the number so I can get Maddi and Mari's phone numbers," I told him, "It's not like I'm going to hound him for information. Although, I should be able to; Adrianna is like a little sister to me and the man did kidnap me."

"Caterina," he started setting his plate of whatever on the banister, "First of all, I told you no!" he yelled quietly, shaking my shoulders, "And second you need to be quiet. Your brothers don't know anything about Carlo kidnapping you!" he told me, "Why can't you ever listen?" he asked letting go of me. When he let go of me I fell backwards and tumbled down to the landing of the stairs. I know he didn't mean that part, but he meant every other part and that's all that mattered to me.

"Cat," he only called me that when he felt bad about something, "I'm so sorry," he said as he started walking toward me.

"No!" I yelled, "Just stay away from me," I shouted, "Just leave me alone. Just go away," I said quietly.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Michael asked walking out of his room, "I heard Cat yelling. Where is she?" he asked Dad walking closer. Then the front door opened.

"I have arrived!" Rob's voice boomed through the house, "Where is everyone?" he asked when no one answered him.

"Over here Rob!" Michael yelled from the staircase. After a few seconds I saw Rob's head poke around the corner.

"What's going on?" he asked, "Cat, why are you at the bottom of the stairs," he looked from me to the top of the stairs and saw Dad and Michael standing there, "Did you push her down the stairs?" he yelled and I cover my ears.

"Not so much pushed as she slipped," Dad said.

"I slipped because of you!" I yelled, "Then I looked at Rob, "I asked for a phone number and he told me I couldn't have it," I told him, "But then I asked for it again because I really needed to call this person," I continued, "He took my shoulders and started shaking me and yelling at me. Then when he was finished he let go and I fell back," I finished.

"I did not push you down the stairs, Caterina,"he said calmly.

"Does that even matter?" Michael yelled, "She fell back because of what you were doing to her!" he shouted.

"Cat, are you hurt?" Rob asked bending down to examine me.

"Well, I hit my head pretty hard," I told him, "I can't tell if it's bleeding or not though," he looked at the back of my head and sighed heavily.

"Yeah, there's a cut back there," he told me. Then in the blink of an eye Rob was up at the top of the stairs and Michael was down at the bottom and had my face buried in his chest. The next thing I heard was the sickening sound of bone connecting with bone and I squealed. Michael pulled me closer but I pulled free and looked to the top of the stairs where Rob was standing over Dad who had stumbled back into the wall and was holding his hand to his face.

"It's not fun is it?" Rob said, "Getting hit by someone twice your size. If you ever touch my sister again I swear to God I will kill you!" Rob yelled at him; just inches from his face. Then Rob walked down the stairs, "C'mon, Cat, we need to go get that checked out," he said referring to the cut on my head, "Mickey, where's Ty?"

"He went to the store for something," Michael told him, "I'll call and tell him to meet us at the hospital," Michael took out his phone and started calling his twin brother. We all walked out to Rob's truck and headed off to the hospital.

**Well, here is chapter 7! I hope you all like it. Let me know if you do! Hopefully I can get another chapter up tonight. But I don't know if that can happen. We are having a lot of issues with the internet out here with a lot of storms and excessive heat. It sucks. **

**Anyway, I really hope you like this! **

**5-6 reviews before next update! **

**And I don't know if I have told you, or if you have noticed, but on my profile page I have links to character photos and clothing. There is also a poll on there too. Just to let you all know! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TTFN!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Victorious!**

**Cat POV**

While at the doctors I was given stitches near the back of my head. The cut was about an inch long and they had to shave a small portion of my hair but it was barely noticeable and could be very easily covered with my hair. Then I was informed that I had a mild concussion. Great, now Rob was going to be even more pissed at Dad and he was going to hover over me like a mother bear over her cubs.

When we got home Rob wouldn't let me sleep in my room. I had to sleep in his room. I slept in the bed while he made himself a bed on the floor. The reason for this, I have no idea. I don't think Dad was coming near me anytime soon. It could be because the doctors said that I needed to be wakened every once in a while to assure that I was okay from my concussion.

I fell asleep at around 2:00AM. And then at 3:30AM Rob woke me up, "Cat, are you okay?" he asked.

"Rob, I just fell asleep, like, an hour ago," I told him, "Yes, I'm fine," I said.

"I'm just trying to be a good brother," he said, "Do you need anything?" he asked, "Do you need anything to drink or do you need ice?"

"I know you are trying to be a good brother and you are the best brother," I told him, "And I could do with some water, actually," I said.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Rob kissed the top of my head before walking out of the room. A few minutes later Rob came back into the room with a glass of water, "Here you go."

"Thank you, Robert," I smiled taking the glass from him, "Go back to sleep now. I'll be okay, I promise," I told him.

"Goodnight, then, Cat," he said, "I'm going to wake you up when I wake up," he told me, "I have to work early just so you know."

"Got it," I said, "Now go to sleep," I told him. Then I went back to sleep.

"Rise and shine!" a loud voice echoed through the room and the bed was bouncing, "Cat, wake up!" Rob exclaimed.

"Shut up Robert! I'm awake!" I yelled at him, "You're making my head hurt," I said covering my ears.

"Oh, yeah," he stopped everything was doing, "Sorry. But get out of my room. I have to get ready for work," he told me.

"Jeez, don't be so damn bossy," I said getting off the bed, "I'll see you later," I told him, "Have fun at work!" I walked out of Rob's room and down the hall to my bedroom.

When I walked into my bedroom I went directly to my bathroom to take the makeup off my face. The doctor said I couldn't get the stitches wet so it would be a week or so before I could even wash my hair. That was going to suck. I put on the cap the doctor gave me to cover my hair and then jumped into the shower.

After getting out of the shower I put my hair into a bun. I had a feeling it's going to be like that until the stitches come out. I walked out of my bathroom and went to my closet to look for clothes; but then my phone started ringing. I knew who it was before I even got to the phone.

"Hello, sir, is there something I can help you with," I answered the phone.

"Well, I was just wondering what you are up to right now," he said, "You know, I was just gonna show up there, but I decided to be courteous and call first," he told me. I completely forgot that he was supposed to come over today.

"Uh, yeah," I started, "I just got out of the shower so I guess you can head over here now. Or do you need me to pick you up because that might be an issue," I told him. Then I wanted to smack my forehead but that would make things worse.

"Why is there something wrong with your car?" he asked.

"Yeah," I told him maybe a bit too rushed, "There is something wrong with my car right now. It's just messed up. I don't know what's wrong with it," I told him.

"Okay, well I my mom said I can use her car today," he told me, "I'll check it out when I get over there. I should be able to figure out what the problem is," he said. Shit. I forgot how good Beck is with fixing cars and all that.

"Alright, I lied," I started, "There is nothing wrong with my car I just can't drive right now," I told him, "Sorry. Oh my God I feel really bad now," I said.

"Why do you feel really bad and why can't you drive?" he asked me.

"I feel bad for lying to you just now and I can't drive because I fell down the stairs last night and I now have stitches in my head. And I may or may not have a concussion; I think you know the answer to that one. Therefore, I cannot drive," I informed him.

"Do, I even need to ask?" Beck sighed heavily and I could picture him running his hand through his dark hair. I didn't say anything, "That's what I thought," he said, "Okay, I'm leaving now. Should I bring anything?"

"Bring your bathing suit," I told him, "And do you want to pick up something to eat?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'll stop and get something," he told me, "What do you want?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, "Surprise me," I told him, "Now, get going. I'm hungry…and I need to get dressed," I informed him.

"Does that mean you're naked right now?" he asked. Here we go again.

"No, I have a towel," I told him, "Now, stop acting like a perv for a little while and go buy me some food please. I will love you forever."

"Alright, Miss Bossy Pants, who isn't wearing any pants, I'm walking out the door right now," he said, "Now say, 'I love you, Beck'," he told me.

"No, it doesn't work that way," I told him, "You can't tell me to say it. I have to say it to you without being told to. You're gonna have to wait now," I said before hanging up.

I walked over to my dresser and opened the drawer that contained all of my bathing suits. I had to go through different tops and bottoms to match them together. I ended up picking out a dark red, triangle top bikini. Over the bathing suit I wore a white cover. It was lacy and had a plunging neckline with a silver O-ring connecting the two sides. And last I slipped on a pair of Superman flip flops and put on a pair of Aviator sunglasses.

When I got downstairs I looked out the front window to see that there were no cars in the driveway, aside from mine, meaning that I was home alone. At least until Ty and Michael get home which could be anytime. They come and go as they please. Opening the refrigerator I grabbed a bottle of water and walked out to the back patio to lie out in the sun. I took off my bathing suit cover and flip flops before laying down in one of the beach chairs.

I don't know how long I had been lying out, but it seemed like forever before the doorbell rang. I quickly got up and jogged to the door. I opened the door and ushered Beck inside, "Good Morning," I leaned up and kissed his cheek, "What did you get me?" I asked hopping up onto one of the barstools.

"Well, my dear, I stopped and got us some doughnuts," he set the box on the table, "I don't know what kind you like so I just got, pretty much, every type of doughnut you can imagine," he told me, "Oh, and I got some apple juice and orange juice," he set the two cartons on the countertop.

"Oooh, I love doughnuts!" I opened the box and looked at the different kinds of doughnuts Beck had picked out, "Babe, can you get me some apple juice please?" I asked as I picked out a cinnamon doughnut.

"I would if I knew where the glasses were," he leaned his elbows on the counter in front of me, "Where are they?"

"Cabinet above the sink," I told him putting my sunglasses on top of my head, "I was thinking that I could call Tori and Andre and Robbie to see if they want to come over too," I said looking back at him but when I looked at him he was just staring at me sadly, "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. He just pointed to his eye and then at me. Oh yeah. I didn't put any makeup on this morning, "Just don't look at it," I turned back around and put my sunglasses back on.

"Cat, you don't have to hide from me," he said, "I've seen you worse than this before, remember?" he reminded me, "Your face was way worse before. And the entire side of your body was bruised. Just let me see it."

"Fine," I took of my sunglasses and looked at him, "Are you happy now?"

"No, I'm not happy at all," he said, "Why the hell would I be happy that my girlfriend has a black eye? Why would I be happy that my girlfriend's dad abuses her?" he asked, "And I don't think it would be a good idea to have them over until that fades or you go put some makeup on," he told me

"Yeah, okay," I said, "Can you go change and we can get in the pool," I told him, "Oh my God, I'm being so bossy. I'm horrible. You can do whatever you want," I jumped off the stool I was on and started to walk outside.

"Hey, stop, come here," Beck pulled me over to him, "You aren't horrible," putting his hands on my waist. I was going to anyway," he said, "So, just calm down and go get in the pool," he said, "See, I can be bossy too," I laughed and spun me around so I was facing the patio door, "Go."

**Beck POV**

When I got out to the pool the only thing I saw was Cat's bobbing around. She was facing away from me so she didn't see me. I took full advantage of that fact and jumped into the pool, making a huge splash. Cat screamed and turned to look at me.

"That was so not cool!" she said laughing, "What the hell? I didn't even hear you come out here," she told me.

"I'm a ninja," I told her as I swam over to where she was standing. And even though she was standing right now the water went over her shoulders, "I have ninja skills," I said wrapping my arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and then she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"A ninja, huh?" she leaned her forehead against mine, "I guess ninjas are cool," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her, "It's so quiet around here," I said.

"Well, I don't know where Ty and Michael are," she told me, "But Rob is at work. He left at…really early this morning," she told me. I chuckled and rubbed her back, "Is your head hurting at all?" I asked her.

"Do you think I would tell you if it was?" she asked. I looked at her sternly, "No, Beck, it isn't hurting right now," she told me.

"You better tell me if anything is wrong with you," I told her, "I don't want anything to happen to you," I said.

"You never tell me anything," she said, "So why should I have to tell you anything?" she asked.

"I don't tell you anything because I don't want to scare you, Cat," I told her, "And I just told you why you have to tell me," I said.

"You are being very hypocritical right now and I really don't like it," she said trying to push away from me but I just held her tighter.

"Cat, baby, stop," I said, "I'm sorry. This is stupid. Can we just stop this and go back to how we were five minutes ago?" I asked her, "C'mon, babe give me a hug," she wrapped her arms around my neck and I kissed her forehead. Then I moved down to her lips. I kissed her top lip and then her bottom lip before kissing both. I pulled her bottom lip between both of mine and started to lightly bite on her lip casing her to open her mouth slightly allowing me to slide my tongue into and gently caress hers.

"What are you two kids up to?" a voice came from behind us.

"Every fucking time," I sighed, burying my head in Cat's neck. I looked back and saw Tyler leaning against the doorway with a beer in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"We're swimming," Cat said, "How long have you been standing there? And isn't kind of early to be drinking?" she asked.

"Long enough to know that you aren't swimming," he said, "Well, maybe his tongue was swimming in your mouth but you weren't actually swimming," he told us, "And according to JB, that's Jimmy Buffet not Justin Bieber, it's always five o'clock somewhere, right?" he said taking a drink, "Now, do mind if I join you or would you rather me leave you alone so you can continue 'swimming'?" he did the air quotes.

"Feel free," Cat said. She kissed me one last time before letting go and dropping her feet to the bottom of the pool, "I'm sorry about him," he told me and I shrugged my shoulders swimming to other side of the pool, "Beck," she called over to me and I turned around, "I love you," she said smiling at me.

"I love you too," I told her and gestured for her to come over to me. She swam over to me and leaned her back against me and I rested my chin on her shoulder. Then I saw Tyler walk out. And a few seconds later Michael walked out with two girls behind him, "Who are they?" I asked quietly.

"I have no idea," Cat told me, "I have never seen them before," she said looking over at me, "Hey, guys what's up?" she asked looking over at her brothers.

"Nothing, we're just coming out here to chill," Michael said, "It's really hot out so we decided to come out to the pool. Is that an issue?" he asked.

"No, we already told Ty is okay," she told him, "Who are your friends here?" she asked him.

"Well, this is Alex," he gestured to the girl with brown hair and hazel eyes and she was average height, "And this is Haley," he gestured to the second girl who had blond hair and blue eyes. She was also average height.

Both girls were very clichéd. They are normal looking girls that don't stand out at all. My girl, however, is unique in every way and she defiantly stands out; from her looks to her personality and that is why I love her. More than anything in the world.

"Ladies, this is my sister, Cat, and her boyfriend, Beck," Michael said. The girls smiled and waved at us as they climbed into the pool.

"Hi!" Cat exclaimed, "It's nice to meet you," she told them. They just gave her a smile and looked at her like she was crazy, just as most people do. I wish I could stop people from doing that but I know that it would never happen. That's just how she is and she isn't ever going to change, which is just fine with me. I just want people to…embrace her uniqueness.

"Ty, can I talk to you for a sec," she asked just as her brother got in. he swam over to us and waited for Cat to speak, "Are you crazy?" she yelled at him quietly, "You are so lucky I have these glasses on right now! What if they saw the huge bruise around my eye?"

"Shit," he said running a hand through his hair, "I wasn't even thinking. And if you want to yell at someone yell at Mickey. He brought them over," he told Cat.

"Well, you can yell at him for me," she told him, "I'm staying here. They don't like me," she said.

"And why wouldn't they like you?" Ty asked, "They don't even know you. You literally just met them," he said.

"All it takes is a look Ty," she said, "Or a word. I said 'Hi' to them and they took off over there and looked at me like I'm crazy. Just like everyone else in this place does. Just go away," she said sadly and he swam back to the other end of the pool. I pulled her closer and kissed her cheek.

"You're not crazy babe," I told her, "Well, maybe a little bit. But a little bit of crazy is needed. "

"I hate you," she said swimming away from me and climbed out of the pool. She looked like she was about to cry. I pushed myself off the wall and followed her into the house.

"Cat, what's wrong?" I asked. She had walked through the kitchen and sat down in the middle of the living room, "I was just kidding. I didn't mean to make you mad," I told her, "Do you wanna tell me what's going on? Why are you getting so upset today?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she said, "I don't hate you though. I shouldn't have said that," she looked over at me," I think I should go change and then we can talk. Even though I'm not exactly sure why I'm so upset about everything," she cried.

"Oh, baby," I pulled her into my lap and rocked her back and forth, "Okay, go get changed and we can talk. She stood up and started walking up the stairs.

"Beck, after you get dressed come up here," she told me, "I don't want to talk down here," she said. I nodded and walked into the bathroom to change. I put on my torn jeans and olive green, long sleeve t-shirt. When I finished getting dressed I walked upstairs and knocked on Cat's door.

"Come in," Cat said and I opened the door. Cat was sitting in the middle of her bed playing with her phone. She was wearing a plaid shirt that ties just below her belly button and the first two buttons were unbuttoned. And she was wearing a pair of cutoff shorts. Her hair was up in a bun, as it had been before.

"All you need right now is a cowboy hat," I joked. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I have a cowboy hat in there," she told me pointing to her closet, "I can get it out if you want," she said.

"No, I'm good," I told her, "So, about this talking thing," I said, "Have you figured anything out?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Well, are you gonna tell me?" I asked walking over and sitting at the end of her bed. She looked up at me and shook her head, "What, why?" I asked, "I'm the one you were taking all this out on and you're not gonna tell me why?"

"I don't think you really want to know why," she said laughing.

"Yeah, I really do," I told her.

"Okay, I'm having feminine issues," she looked up at me as if trying to get her point across, "Y'know it happens once a month to girls for about a week. I could go into detail but I don't think you would appreciate that."

"Yeah, babe, I've got it," I told her, "Am I really going to have to deal with mood swings like that for a week?" I asked.

"No, you can stay away from me for a week," she said, "That works too. I mean if dealing with me, as you say, is such an inconvenience then you can just leave me alone," she told me, "You can go home and I'll see you in a week."

"Cat, I was just asking a question," I told her. "I just worded it in the wrong way. I don't want to be away from you," I said, "You can cry and yell at me all fucking week. I don't care. I'm gonna have to get used to it right? We're gonna be together for a long, long, long, time right?" I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Right," she said taking my face in her hands, "A long time," she kissed my lips before pulling away, "I need something for my head. It's hurting really bad right now," she told me.

"Has it been hurting or did it just start hurting?" I asked her.

"It just started hurting," she told me and then stood up. And after about three steps Cat fell to the ground and covered her eyes.

"Cat, what's going on?" I asked her, "What happened?" I lifted her so I could hold her torso up, "Cat, can you talk to me?" I asked.

"Everything is spinning!" she shouted, "I feel sick and my head hurts," she told me, "Oh my God, I'm so dizzy I can't see," she was crying, "Beck, what's wrong with me?"

"I don't know, baby," I told her, "I'm going to take you to the hospital okay?" I said and she nodded slightly, "I'm gonna lay you back down for a second so I can get your phone," I gently laid her back on the ground and reached over her bed grabbing her phone. I picked up her 98 pound body and carried her down the stairs. I carried her out to my mom's car and laid her in the back seat. Before I started driving I went through Cat's phone and called Michael.

"Hey, what's up?" Michael answered.

"Hey, Michael, its Beck," I said, "There's something going on with Cat. I'm taking her to the hospital right now," I told him as I started to back out of the driveway, "I would have come and gotten you guys but I needed to get her to the car. I just wanted to let you know. I figured you would want to meet us up there."

"Yeah, thanks Beck," he said, "I'll call Rob too. He should be out of work soon," he informed me, "Okay, we'll see you up there," he told me before hanging up.

"Cat, are you okay back there?" I asked as I started driving down the road. I got no answer, "Cat, are you awake?" There was still no answer. Shit.

I got to the hospital 20 minutes later, speeding the whole way. I took Cat to the emergency room and they took her into a room. They asked me for her name, birthdate and any allergies she had so they could get a bracelet made for her. Once they had her hooked up to the machines and everything they let me go in. I sat in the chair next to her bed and took her tiny hand in both of mine. Then a few minutes later one of the medical assistance came in.

"Hi, my name is Mellissa, I just need to ask you a few questions because we are still getting her medical bracelet made," she told me and I nodded, "Okay, I need her full name," she said.

"It's Caterina Danielle Valentine," I answered the question for the second time in 10 minutes.

"And her date of birth," she asked.

"Uh, June 26, 1994," I said once again.

"Okay, are there any allergies that we should be aware of?" she asked looking up from her paper.

"She's allergic to shellfish," I informed her.

"Okay, and what is you relation to Miss Valentine?" she questioned.

"I'm her boyfriend," I told her.

"And you were with her when she passed out?" she asked.

"Yeah, we were sitting and talking and she was fine. Then out of nowhere she said she had a terrible headache. She stood up and took a few steps then fell to the ground," I told Mellissa, "She was covering her eyes and saying that she was dizzy and felt really sick. So I put her in my car and drove up here. And by the time we got up here she was completely unconscious," I finished.

"Okay. Now is there any reason, that you know of, that would have caused this?" she asked again.

"No," I said, "Wait, last night she was brought in with a head injury," I told her, "She did tell me she has a concussion and she has stitches in the back of her head. I completely forgot about that," I sighed heavily and ran my hand through my hair. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Mellissa," a nurse walked in, "I have Miss Valentine's medical bracelet ready and her father is here to see her.

What?

**Chapter 8! I hope you all like it! Please review and let me know.**

**5-6 reviews before next update! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TTFN!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Victorious!**

**Beck POV**

Why is her dad here? It's his fault she's in this predicament in the first place. She wouldn't be having these issues if she hadn't fallen down the stairs. And it's his fault she fell down the stairs. She never really told me what happened though.

"What happened?" he asked looking at Mellissa. And then he looked over at me.

"Well, it seems that she came in here last night with a concussion," Mellissa said, "Did you know that?" she asked him.

"No, I didn't know that," he said. It took everything I had inside of me not to get up and punch the man. You're really going to pretend you don't know anything about this? "I was unaware of that fact. I wasn't even home last night," he lied. I pressed my lips to Cat's hand to keep myself from yelling and my leg was bouncing erratically.

"Her boyfriend said she passed out because she got a massive headache and became very dizzy," Mellissa informed him, "I'm thinking it's a side effect of her concussion. Dr. Jameson will be in to see her in a few minutes," she said.

"Beck, when did this happen?" Mr. Valentine asked me. I took my lips away from her hand and looked over at him.

"I brought her in right after it happened," I told him, "So about an hour and a half ago," I said, "Michael and Tyler said they were coming right behind me but it's been a while," I informed him, "And I think Rob may be here soon," I told him. I had no idea when Rob was going to be here but I thought mentioning him might freak the doctor out a little bit.

"Well, that's good," he said then he turned to Mellissa, "Mel, is she going to be able to go home tonight?" he asked, as if he cared.

"She should be able to," she told him, "But Dr. Jameson has to make that final decision. I'm sure if your daughter wakes up soon and the tests get done in time she will be able to go home," he was told.

"Thank you Mellissa," he said, "Will you just inform me when you find out?" he asked, "And just let her know that I will be home early tonight," I think that's code to let her know to leave him the hell alone.

"Will do Dr. Valentine," she said, "Have a good day," she smiled and waved at him. Then she turned to me, "Do you know him?" she asked.

"Not well," I told her, "I've only met him, like, four times. Including just now," I said, "is there a reason you're asking?"

"I was just wondering," she started, "I have worked with that man nearly every day for the past eight years and he always seems so…cheerful. But that could be because he works with children," she said, "But there is no way a man can be that happy all the time."

"No, he's usually pretty pissed off when he gets home," I said without thinking. Mellissa gave me a weird look, "According to Cat anyway," I told her and then there was a knock on the door. Mellissa opened it and a short brunette woman in doctors' scrubs and a lab coat walked in with a patient file.

"So, this is Caterina Valentine, correct?" she asked as she sat in the rolling chair in the room, "Mellissa can you go schedule a CT scan? Get the soonest time possible please," she told the medical assistant.

"I will go do that right now," Mellissa said before walking out of the room.

"Okay, hi, I am Dr. Maria Jameson and I will be overlooking Miss Valentine' s case while she is here," she told me, "Now, if you don't mind I am going to ask who you are and your relation to Miss Valentine," she said.

"I'm Beck Oliver and I'm Cat's boyfriend," I told her, "It's nice to meet you Dr. Jameson," I said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Beck," she said, "So, there really isn't anything I can do until she wakes up," she told me, "I'm going to have to asked her some routine questions to test her memory and all that," she informed me, "So, I'm going to go check on Mellissa and the CT scan scheduling. Just let someone know when she wakes up and I will come back to talk to her," she told me. I nodded and she walked out the door.

"Cat, you have to wake up sweetheart," I laid my head down on the pillow next to her, "You have to wake up so you can come home," I said to her. I laid my arm across her body and started running my hand up and down her side, "Just take you time then baby. You're scaring the hell of out me though," I just continued to do what I was doing and waited for her to wake up. Then I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

"Beck," I felt someone shaking me, "Beck, wake up," Cat kept shaking me. Cat!

"Hey," I sat up and looked at her. She looked completely confused, "You're awake. How long have you been awake?" I asked kissing her cheek.

"I don't know," she said, "Just a minute or two," she told me, "Why, how long was I asleep?" she asked.

"A couple hours," I told her, "Are you feeling okay?" I asked her.

"I guess," she said, "Well, as okay as I can feel considering the circumstances," she told me, "Did my brothers come?" she asked.

"They told me they would be here but I haven't seen them," I told her, "But you are going to have to hold on a second. I have to go tell someone you're awake," I said. I leaned down and kissed her lips but when I went to pull away she grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my lips back hers. Our lips moved perfectly together for a while before she pulled away, "I love you," I said, "I'll be right back."

I walked out and told Mellissa that Cat was awake. She said she would call Dr. Jameson and to wait in the room with Cat. We sat in the room talking about nothing until the doctor came back.

"When can I go home?" Cat asked the second she saw the doctor walked in, "I wanna go home," she said.

"I just have to ask you a few questions and then we have to do a CT scan," she told Cat, "And then you can go home."

"Fine," Cat said, "Let's get on with questions," she crossed her arms and leaned her head back on the pillows. The doctor then asked Cat a series of routine questions to test her memory and all that. Then we waited for someone to come get Cat to take her for the CT scan, "Is it gonna hurt me?" she asked.

"No it's not going to hurt you," I told her, "It's just a big, loud machine that they you lay in for a few minutes," I said, "You'll be fine,"

About five minutes later a nurse came in with a wheelchair, "Are you ready to go, Miss Valentine?" she asked and Cat nodded.

"C'mon Cat, let me help you over to the wheelchair," I said helping her out of the bed.

"Yay! I love wheelchairs!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around my waist, "Will you come with me?" she asked.

"I can't but I'll be right here when you get back," I told her and she looked up at me with sad, puppy dog eyes, "Baby, don't look at me like that. You'll be fine and it's not going to take that long," I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed the top of her head, "I love you, you'll be fine, and I'll see you in a little bit. Now sit in the wheelchair and take a fun little ride," I told her.

"It's not gonna be fun anymore," she pouted, "You're mean."

"Okay, I'm mean," I said, "Stop pouting and go get this done so we can go home," I told her. Then I waved and the nurse started walking down the hall. It was at least 30 minutes before Cat got back. The nurse dropped her off before taking the wheelchair away, "So, how was it?" I asked her.

"You're mean," she said getting on the bed and turning away from me, "I don't wanna talk to you," she told me.

"Fine Cat," I said, "You can go ahead and act like a child but I don't deserve it," I told her, "I've been here with you this whole damn time. I've been sitting here, holding your hand whole you were unconscious," I continued, "I brought you in here when you passed out but you don't want to talk to me because I'm mean. That makes a lot of sense. Really, it does," I finished.

**Cat POV**

Listening to Beck talk made me feel terrible. I turned back around so I was facing Beck and threw my arms around his neck, "Sorry, you aren't mean," I told him.

"Cat, you're going to fall off the bed," he said, "Just get back on the bed and move over," he said. I pulled myself back onto the bed and moved over then Beck climbed on next to me, "Cat, you can't take everything out on me just because you're upset," he told me and tears started welling up in my eyes, "Baby, when you're upset, or hurt, or anything like that it makes me feel the same way. And then you take it out on me and it makes me feel worse," he said.

"I don't mean to do that," I told him, "I never wanted to make you feel bad," I said wrapping my arms tightly around his waist.

"I know you don't mean to. Let's just drop it right now and start over," he said and I nodded, "Okay, now we just have to wait for them to bring us your discharge papers," he told me, "And then we can go," I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is Beck trying to wake me up. I was given my discharge papers they finally let me go.

"Where did you park?" I asked Beck "Is it far away. I really don't wanna walk," I told him. He rolled his eyes at me and grabbed a wheelchair.

"For you you're highness," he bowed and gestured for me to sit down. I leaned up and kissed his cheek before sitting down, "You're lucky I love you kid or you'd be screwed," I felt him kiss the top of my head.

Once we finally got to my house I jumped out of the car and ran to my front door, "Cat, be careful!" Beck called over to me, "You're not even supposed to be moving around so much, let alone running," he said once he caught up to me, "Now, calm yourself and let's go inside."

We walked into my house to find Michael and Tyler sitting in the living room. Why are they just sitting there? Why didn't they show up at the hospital? I was going to ask them but decided to let them come to me so I just went up to my room. Beck came in behind me and closed the door.

"Why didn't they come?" I asked him, "They knew right? You did tell them?" I looked over at him.

"Of course I told them," He said sitting down beside me, "I told them before I even pulled out of the driveway. They said they would meet us up there," he told me, "I don't know what happened. Here's your phone by the way," he said handing me my phone.

"Thanks," I said, "I just don't understand why they wouldn't' come. They freak out when I fall off my bike," I sighed heavily.

"Go down there and ask them," Beck told me, "They must have had a good reason for not coming. I don't think they would just not go," he said.

"Fine, c'mon," I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. We walked down the stairs and into the living room. Beck sat down in the chair next to the couch they were sitting on and I sat down on his lap, "Hey, guys, what's going on?" I asked and they looked over at me.

"You're okay then?" Ty asked without answering my question, "We thought you would have to stay in overnight because of what happened last night," he said.

"How would you know anything?" I said, "You didn't even bother to show up!" I shouted.

"Babe, calm down," Beck said running his hand up and down my back, "You can't get yourself worked up.

"Cat, we just figured that you had Beck there and you would be fine with him," Michael said, "And last night they would only let one person in the room anyway. We had every intention of going though. And we could not get those girls to leave. It isn't like we could leave them in our house," he told me.

"You could have at least called or texted or something. Beck had my phone," I told him.

"I don't know, Cat," he said, "I'm sorry we didn't come. I'm sorry we didn't call. What else do you want me to say?"

"When is Rob gonna be home?" I asked leaning back against Beck.

"I talked to him earlier," Ty said, "He's said he's going to be late tonight," he told me, "Why?"

"I was just wondering," I told him, "I think I'm going back upstairs now," I said standing up, "I'll see you two later," then I started walking to my bedroom.

"Hey, I have to tell you something," Beck said walking into my room behind me, "Someone was supposed to tell you before we left the hospital but they forgot and I just now remembered when you mentioned Rob," he told me.

"What is it?" I asked lying down on my bed, "Is it bad?"

"Well, I don't really know," Beck said and I looked at him confused, "Your dad came in to see you while you were in the hospital," he informed me, "And he told one of the nurses to let you know that he was going to be home early. Now, I don't know if that is code for something but he wanted you to know that he was going to be home early," he told me.

"Really? Like how early?" I asked him and he just shrugged his shoulders, "Well, you're no help. Beck, I don't want to be here when he gets home," I told him, "And I really don't want to be here when he gets home if Rob isn't here," I said. I put my head in my hands and started rocking back and forth. Then a thought popped into my head, "Beck, can I stay at your house?" I asked, "I'm scared. I don't wanna be here."

"Well, of course you can come stay with me," he said, "But I think you'll be fine here. I'm not saying that I don't want you to come over but, Cat, you can't be afraid of him forever," he told me.

"I know that but I am right now," I cried, "I just want to go one night without him doing something to me. I'm fucked up enough right now. If he does anything else to my head it could mess me up really bad," I said, "I'll drive separate. You have to go to school in the morning anyway and then I'll drive back here," I told him, "I can't go to school tomorrow or Tuesday," I said.

"And you're not supposed to drive either," he reminded me, "I'll drive us to my house. Then I'll go to school in the morning and you can stay at home with my sister and then I can drive you home when I get home from school," he said.

"Okay, can we go now?" I asked him.

"I guess if you want to go now we can," he said, "Pack some stuff and we can head over there," he told me. I hopped off my bed and walked into my closet. I found a bag and started packing some clothes.

"I'm ready, let's go," I said standing in front of Beck, pulling on his shirt, "C'mon, I have to grab a couple things out of Rob's room first," we walked out of the room and down the hall to Rob's room. I opened his bedroom door and walked over to the fridge/freezer he kept in his room. I took a couple of icepacks and one of the cloths he kept on top of the freezer, "Okay, I'm good."

"Let me take those," Beck said and I handed him the icepacks and cloths, "These are freezing. Won't you get frostbite from these?"

"You could," I told him, "That's why you can only use them for 20 minutes at a time and you don't put them directly on your skin," I said, "That's what the cloths are for," I informed him. We walked downstairs where Michael and Ty were still on the couch but they were watching a movie, "Guys, I'm leaving, I'll be back tomorrow," I said. Both of their heads snapped around when I said that.

"Where are you going?" Ty asked.

"Why are you going?" Michael asked.

"Who said you could go anywhere?" Ty.

"No, you aren't going anywhere," Michael.

"Yes, I am going. I'm going to Beck's because I said I can. And I'm going because I want to," I answered their questions.

"You can't just go stay the night at your boyfriend's house, Cat," Ty said, "It doesn't work that way. You can't do that. You aren't allowed," he was saying frantically.

"I can do whatever I want Tyler," I said, "I'm 18 years old you can't keep me from doing anything. And you aren't either of my parents," I reminded him.

"I may as well be," he said, "You know damn well that the five of us raised you. Mom and Dad were never around to do it," he informed me, "Fine, I trust you. Go, to Beck's house. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do," he said, "Okay, that was some really bad advice. Be good and don't do things I wouldn't approve of."

"Got it," I said turning to walk out the door, "Wait, is list is sex on?" I asked him. The look on his face was priceless. I really wish I had a camera right now, "I'm just kidding Ty. I already know you approve of sex. I mean you do it all the time, right?" I said, laughing.

"Caterina, I swear to God I'm-" I shut the front door, cutting him off, and looked over at Beck who had a half amused half petrified look on his face.

"Why the fuck did you just do that?" he looked scared to death, "Why are you laughing right now?" he asked, "Babe, they are going to kill me!" he shouted quietly when we got into his car, "Cat, it isn't funny," he laughed, "You just gave them a reason to kill me."

"It's not like we're really going to have sex," I told him. He smirked at me and shrugged his shoulders, "No, we really can't," I said, "There is a bit of a predicament preventing that right now so it can't happen," I smiled and patted the top of his head.

"Damn," he cursed, "Well, we can have other types of fun," he said and I smacked the back of his head, "Hey! Don't hit the driver!" he shouted, "I'm just kidding…possibly," he said, "We can find that out later," he winked at me.

"You're an ass," I laughed.

"I'm a lovable ass," he said.

"What? How are asses loveable?" I asked looking over at him.

"Well, you called me an ass and you love me. So that makes me a loveable ass," he told me.

"I suppose so," I said leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"So, did you bring those 'Superman' booty shorts?"

"Oh my God, Beck!"

Why did I want to stay with him again? Lord, please help me.

**Chapter 9! As always, I hope you all like it! A lot of stuff is going on in chapter 10 I can tell you that. I think you will like it :D I know this chapter is shorter than the rest but I hope you like it just the same! Let me know! Please review! **

**5-6 review before next update!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TTFN!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Victorious!**

**Beck POV**

I parked my mom's car in the driveway and then Cat and I walked into the house. Mom and Jo were in the kitchen making dinner. I walked over to my mom and kissed her cheek. Jordis then looked over at me with a look of, fake, sadness on her face.

"So, I don't get one?" she pouted, "How is that fair?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and kissed her cheek.

"Are you happy now?" I asked looking down at her.

"I guess so," she said, "Dad and Ryan are in the living room doing…something," she informed me, "So, you can go in there with them," she told me.

"Uh, Ma, Cat is gonna stay over here tonight," I told her. Then I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't exactly come out and say that her dad was beating the hell out of her. But then I looked over at Cat and saw that she still didn't have any makeup on so her black eye was clearly visible.

"I hope that's okay," Cat said, "I didn't even think about asking you I just needed to get out of my house for a while," she informed my mom, "We should have called or something. Sorry," she apologized.

"No, honey, you can come stay here whenever you need to," Mom told her turning around. Her eyes widened when she saw Cat and I rand my hand through my hair, sighing heavily. I really wanted to get Cat to my room before anyone saw that. Then I could have asked Jo if she had makeup Cat could borrow, "Cat, sweetie, what happened to your eye?" she asked and started walking over to us.

Cat dropped her bag to the floor and covered her face. I knew she was crying. Mom wrapped her arms around Cat's tiny figure. Cat buried her face in Mom's neck. Then Jordis came over and wrapped her arms around her too. At this point I think all three of them were crying. Cat's entire body was shaking. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I placed my hands on her stomach and started rubbing her stomach. We stayed like that for a while, until Cat stopped crying. Then she turned and wrapped her arms around me.

"Beck, what's going on?" Mom asked wiping tears from her eyes, "What happened to her?"

"Baby, can I tell them right now or do you want to wait?" I asked her quietly. She shook her head, "Ma, she doesn't want to talk about it right now. She will tell you later though," I told my mother.

"Okay," Mom said, "We can talk about it later. Or we don't have to at all. But I just want you to know, Cat that I will always be here for you if you need to. And Jordis is here, even Dominic if you want to talk to him," she told Cat even though Cat wasn't even looking at her. Cat nodded and I kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to take her back to my room," I told them, "Maybe she can rest a little bit," I said, "You can just call us when dinner is ready. But I think my girl here needs a nap," I bent down and picked up Cat's, bright pink, bag and we walked back to my bedroom, "Alright, miss, get into that bed there," I demanded.

"I need to change first," she told me, "I can't sleep in these clothes," she said. I handed her the bag she packed and she went through it. She pulled out a thin, grey, Eye of Horus, tank top and a pair of black and grey yoga shorts, and a pair of grey and white socks, "Okay, I'll be right back," she said.

"You can change in here," I told her, "It's not like I haven't seen you change before," I said and she rolled her eyes, "I have to change too so I won't even look at you," I told her.

"Fine," she set her clothes down on my bed and took her shirt off. Then she looked over at me, "Hey, get yourself dressed," she commanded. I turned away from her and looked through my drawers for something to wear.

When I finished changing I saw Cat laying on my bag, staring at me, "What? So I can't watch you change but you can watch me?" I said, "How is that fair?" I asked lying down on my stomach, laying my arm across her.

"Don't be so dramatic," she said, "I didn't even see you until after you had your shorts on," she told me, "And it's not like I haven't seen you change before," she mocked me.

"Okay, it's time for a nap," I kissed the side of her neck, "I love you. Now go to sleep," I laid my head on her chest closed my eyes, feeling Cat fun her fingers through my hair, "Cat, sleep," Cat let out a sigh and stopped moving her hand but left it in my hair.

I don't know how long we had been sleeping but it had to have been hours because it was dark now. I knew Cat was already awake. She was running her fingers through my hair again, "Beck, are you awake?" I heard Cat say.

"No," I mumbled, "I'm sleeping. Keep doing that," I told her.

"Beck, I have a headache," she said, "Can I take any aspirin or something?" she asked, "Or did the doctor say I can't do that?"

"I don't know. I guess we can give you a little bit," I said, "I think we probably missed dinner," I laughed, "It's kind of late for dinner," I pulled her up from the bed and we walked out to the kitchen. My mom was just finishing putting the dishes away when we walked in, "Ma, do we have any aspirin or something? Cat has a headache."

"Yeah, up in that cabinet," she pointed to a cabinet above the stove. I opened the cabinet and pulled out the aspirin. Then I took a bottle of water out of the fridge and Cat took one of the small, white, pills, "Cat, are you feeling okay?" Mom asked.

"Uh, yeah," Cat said, "I'm better," she told her.

"I have some food for the two of you in the oven," she told us, "Why don't you bring it into the living room and come talk with us. We aren't really doing anything," she said, "You don't have to though. But I'm gonna go out there now," she seemed very upset.

"Do you want to go out there?" I asked looking over at Cat. She looked over at me and shrugged her shoulders, "You have to give me a verbal response please," I told her

"Fine," she said, "Yeah, let's go in there," she sounded like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "If you don't want to go in there we don't have to. It will be fine," I told her, "It's not like they are going to be mad at you."

"No, I want to go in there," she said, "But I have this stupid thing on my face and they are all going to be staring at me," she told me, "And now I look like more of a freak than I usually do," she said.

"Well, Mom and Jo have already seen it," I reminded her, "And my dad and Ryan won't care what you look like. They are just going to be concerned about you; especially my dad. He knows your dad."

"Just get the food and we can go out there," she told me, "And I guess we can tell them, or I can tell them," She said, "It's really about me anyway."

"You know I'll help you tell them," I said. I knew there was no way she was going to get through this on her own, "If you need help I'll be right next to you," I told her, "So, let's go on out there," I handed her a plate and we walked out into the living room.

"Hey, kids, how are you doing?" Dad asked as Cat and I sat down at the coffee table, "You slept for a pretty long time," he said.

"Yeah, Cat has had a pretty rough day," I told him, "Actually, I think Cat had to tell you guys something, didn't you?" I asked looking over at Cat. She had a terrified took on her face, "It's going to be fine," I said leaning my forehead against hers.

"Okay, I'm sure you've noticed this big bruise on my face," she started, "Uh…my dad hit me," she said. I kissed the side of her head and took her hand as she continued, "And I have a concussion right now because he made me fall down the stairs," she told them. Once again she didn't go into detail about that. I would ask her later.

"And nothing has been done about this?" Mom asked, "Has anyone contacted the police?"

"It wouldn't do any good," Cat said, "My dad is a very respected man in this town. And he has plenty of friends on the police force," she told her, "That's why my brothers and I haven't done anything about it."

"Okay, well, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be at your house right now," Dad told her, "I think that it would be a good idea for you to stay here for a while," he said.

"Really?" Cat looked at him with a hopeful smile on her face. Dad smiled back at her and nodded, "That would be great. I don't think my brothers are going to like that very much but I really don't care," she said, "I don't want to be in that house anymore. And I can go see them when Dad isn't home," she continued, "Thank you," she had the sweetest smile on her face.

"Well, I do have to get to know the girl my son is going to marry," Cat giggled and buried her blushing face into my neck. I sighed and buried my face into her hair. Why must my family embarrass me like this? "What, it's true," Dad said.

"Dominic, stop, you're embarrassing them," Mom said laughing.

"Hey," Jordis chimed in, "You never let up on the two of us," I'm assuming she was talking about her and Ryan, "You went on and on about us forever," she said, "It's their turn now.

"Jo, their 18, they haven't even mentioned marriage yet," Mom said, "You and Ryan were 20 and had been talking about it for a while. They're just kids," she told Jo.

"Fine, but we all know it's going to happen," Jordis said, "That's all I have to say."

"Just because you can't see us doesn't mean we can't see you," Dad threw something at me, "You can stop hiding now," he said, "And you should probably finish your food. It's getting late and you have school in the morning," he reminded us.

Cat and I finished our food and took out plates to the dishwasher before saying goodnight to my family, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Jordis said and I flipped her off. And in return I was reprimanded by my mother. And on the other hand my dad and Ryan were laughing, "Goodnight dumbass," Jo said and then she was reprimanded.

"Goodnight!" Mom shouted. Cat and I walked down to my room and Cat lay down on my bed and I walked over to my dresser to get my insulin.

"Babe, come lay with me," she sat up and looked over at me, "What are you doing over there?" she asked.

"Calm yourself, woman," I said. I knew I was going to get in trouble for that, "Sorry, baby. I'm just getting my insulin. I love you. Don't be mad at me," I walked over and turned off the lights before crawling into bed and pulling the blanket over us.

"I miss this," she said, "I miss staying in the same bed with you," she said, "It feels like everything is back to the way it's supposed to be," she told me.

"It does," I said and put my hand on her waist. Cat turned on her side and looked into my eyes. Then she leaned in and lightly brushed her lips against mine. Then she pulled away and looked at me again. It was as if she were asking if what she was doing is okay; even though we have done it before. I nodded slightly to let her know that it was okay. I wanted her to be the one to start this time.

Cat moved closer to me and once again brushed her lips against mine before pressing her lips more firmly to mine. She opened her mouth slightly and pulled my bottom lip between hers. She lightly bit on my lip before brushing her tongue over it, soothingly. Then I brought Cat's lip between mine and copied her actions. Her mouth opened and I pushed my tongue into her mouth a little ways to see how she would respond. She was a little hesitant but responded perfectly well. Cat rolled over so that her body covered half of mine and we just continued on until Cat pulled away.

"What?" I asked breathlessly, "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, babe, everything is great," she smiled and leaned down to kiss me. She went to pull away but I cradled the back of her head and pulled her lips back into my mouth, kissing her deeply, "Beck!" she laughed into my mouth which made me laugh and let go of her, "You can't just grab my head like that. I do have stitches y'know," she reminded me. Shit.

"God, Cat, I'm sorry," I mentally smacked my forehead although I should have done it for real, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No, Beck, I'm fine," she told me, "I promise," she said kissing my cheek.

"Now, why did we stop again?" I asked, "Because I really think we should get back to that," I told her. She shook her head laughing, "What? Why?" I asked sitting up.

"Because you have school in the morning, Mr. Oliver," she reminded me, "And I've decided that you are going to drive me home in the morning since it's, like, five minutes away from the school, and I will just drive my car back here," I opened my mouth to say something but she cover it before I could speak, "I will be fine," she said, "And if I'm not I will wait for you to get out of school and you can pick me up," she told me.

"Okay, fine," I said, "I still don't understand why we can't continue what you started," I said, "But whatever. I'll go to sleep," I lay down and turned on my side.

"I love you, Beck," Cat's sweet voice drifted to my ears and I sighed, "Please come over here?" she said as more of a question than a statement, "Please?" her head was now above mine and she was planting small kisses all over the side of my face, "Fine, I'll just go sleep on the couch," she said and I felt her get out of the bed. I waited until she was on my side of the bed before I pulled her back down onto it.

"You're not going anywhere," I flipped her over so she was back where she had been and wrapped my arms around her, "There, now you've got me where you want me," I said, "Let's go to sleep now."

**Cat POV**

I woke up at 6:25AM the next morning and saw that Beck was still asleep. I just sat on the bed looking around until I got really bored. Then I decided to wake Beck up. I knew he wouldn't be too happy about it but I was bored so he was going to have to deal with it.

"Beck, wake up!" I whispered loudly, "Beck, c'mon, get up!" he wasn't waking up, or was pretending. Either way he was annoying me so I stood up and started jumping on the bed, "Beck, wake up!" I said louder but I didn't want to really yell because I knew other people were sleeping. At my house it wouldn't matter. Everyone was loud.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked groggily as he sat up, "This isn't very nice I was sleeping," he whined.

"Oh, poor baby," I mocked him, "You have to get up soon anyway," I straddled him and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I need a friend," I told him.

"Oh, you need a friend, huh?" he asked kissing my neck, "What kind of friend do you need?"

"Not that kind of friend," I said, "Well, not right now anyway," I told him but he ignored me and continued to kiss and bite at my neck, "Beck, stop," I said.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he asked running his hands up and down my thighs. Beck scraped his teeth lightly across my skin, "Cat? Am I stopping or not?" I shook my head and he chuckled. I ran my fingers through his hair as he continued kissing and now sucking. I knew there was going to be a giant bruise when he was done. His alarm went off at 7:00AM but he just ignored it.

"Beck, you really need to stop now," I told him, "You have to get ready for school babe and you have to drop me off at home," I said. He just shook his head so I yanked on his hair.

"Fuck!" he yelled, "Cat, that hurt," he said, "I thought you liked my hair why would you be mean to it?" he asked.

"You are so melodramatic," I said, "Get up and get ready for school. I'm going to get dressed in the bathroom," I told him, "I'll be right back. I love you," I pecked his lips and grabbed my duffle bag before walking to the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I changed into a black romper with brightly colored birds on it and a pair of white, wedged, flip flops. I brushed my hair out, luckily it didn't smell terrible, and just redid the bun it was in. Then I brushed my teeth. And as I was brushing my teeth I noticed the bruise on my neck. Great. Thanks for that, Beck.

"Hey, are you ready?" Beck asked knocking on the door, "I need to brush my teeth, babe," he said. I walked over and opened the door.

"Do you see what you have done to me?" I folded my arms across my chest and looked at him, "I told you to stop but you just couldn't do that could you?"

"Whoa, if I remember correctly you didn't want me to stop," he said putting his hands on my hips and pulled me close to him.

"No," I pushed him away, "You brush your teeth, Oliver," I said, "And then I need you to get your mom or your sister to let me borrow their makeup so I can cover this up. And I need to cover my eye," I told him.

"Fine, I'll be right back," he walked out of the room and I hopped up on the, long, bathroom counter to wait for him. About a minute later he came back with a small black bag, "This is Jo's bag. There should be something in there," he told me.

Beck brushed his teeth and I covered my neck and my eye. Then I just added a little bit of eyeliner and mascara before Beck took the makeup back to his sister, "I just have to get my bag then we can go," Beck said as we walked back to his bedroom. I waited in the hall while he got his bag and then we walked out the front door.

After Beck dropped me off at my house I walked up to my bedroom to pack some clothes. I had no idea how long I was going to be staying there. Took out my phone and called Jordis. Beck had given me her number this morning when he dropped me off; along with his parents' numbers.

"Hello?" I heard Jordis answer.

"Hey, Jordis, it's Cat," I said, "Beck dropped me off at my house to pack but I have no idea how long I am staying over there and I don't know what I should pack," I told her, "Please help me."

"Yeah, uh, well I don't know how long you'll be here so just pack a big bag and bring it over," she told me, "You should bring bathing suits. There's a pretty nice pool in the backyard. And just normal clothes I guess; pajamas and all that," she said.

"Okay, thanks," I said, "I'm gonna pack and then I'll be back over there," I told her, "I'll see you in a little while."

"Alright, see you later girly," she said before hanging up.

I went into my closet and pulled out my big duffle bag. I threw in some jeans, shorts, skirts, dresses, shirts, sweatpants, socks, slippers, and shoes. Then I went to my vanity and got my makeup bag and my hairbrush, my straightener, my curler, and my hair dryer. Then I went to get the stupid cap I had to wear in the shower and my tooth brush and toothpaste.

Once I packed everything I walked downstairs and grabbed my car keys. I walked back through the house and onto the back patio where I had left my bathing suit cover and my 'Superman' flip flops yesterday. I grabbed them and walked out to my car. As I was walking down the steps of the front porch a car pulled into the driveway. My dad's car. Why was he home so early in the morning?

"Caterina, why aren't you at school?" he asked walking over to me, "Didn't school start over an hour ago?"

"Yeah, but the doctor said that I need to rest and I shouldn't go to school today or tomorrow," I told him.

"I talked to Dr. Jameson. She said you were fine," he looked down at me.

"That isn't what I'm talking about Daddy," I said.

"You just said that the doctor told you to rest and that you shouldn't go to school today or tomorrow," he said, "Is that what you said or not?"

"No, I did say that," I told him, "But I was talking about the other night when you made me fall down the stairs and I had to-"

Once again the back of his hand collided with my face. And once again I have no idea why.

"I did nothing to make you fall down those stairs Caterina!" he yelled at me, "If you weren't so fucking clumsy you would have caught onto the railing before you fell!"

"It is your fault! How could I have grabbed onto the railing when you had my arms pinned to my sides and you were shaking me like a fucking ragdoll!"

Again he hit me, in the same exact spot. My face was on fire.

"You just need to keep your fucking mouth shut," he said, "Now, get out of my way," he pushed past me, nearly knocking me over, and walked into the house. I quickly got into my car. I flipped the visor down so I could look at my face. It wasn't bruising yet but it was bright red and there was a small cut near the corner of my eye. Tears were stinging my eyes but I wiped them away and started my car.

When I got back to Beck's I got my bag out of the backseat and carried it inside. I walked into the house and looked around. I knew that Dominic was at work and Ryan had class today. Neither Raina nor Jordis were in the kitchen. Then I walked into the living room and both of them were sitting on the couch with cups of coffee, still in their pajamas.

"Cat, you're back," Jordis smiled over at me but when I got closer her smile dropped, "Oh my God, what happened?" she asked setting her coffee down and walking over to me.

"My dad is what happened," I told her, "He was asking why I wasn't at school and I was trying to explain to him that the doctor didn't want me at school today and it all just went downhill from there," I said, "I'm gonna go put this in Beck's room and then I need to get some ice."

"You go put that in Beck's room," Jordis said, "I'll get you the icepack," I nodded and walked back to Beck's room. I put the bag down on the floor and walked back out to the living room and sat on the couch between Jordis and Raina.

"Honey, you need to clean that cut," Raina told me. I just shrugged my shoulders. I really didn't care anymore, "I'll be back in a minute," she said.

"Here's your ice," Jordis handed me the icepack, which was wrapped in a pink washcloth, "Man, it's really red," she told me.

"It'll be purple in a little while," I told her holding the pack to my face, "So, we'll get to see an evolution of color today," I said. Then Raina came back into the room. She was holding a Q-Tip, peroxide, and one of those tiny, butterfly, bandages.

"Come here," Raina said and I turned to her after handing Jordis the icepack, "Let's get this cleaned up a bit," Raina used the Q-Tip and peroxide to clean the cut and then she put the bandage over it.

"Thanks," I said. I took the icepack back from Jordis and held it to my face, "I think I need to go lay down for a little while," I told them.

"Okay, I'll come check on you in a little while," Raina told me. I nodded and stood up.

"Thank you, again, for letting me stay here," I said wiping tears from my eyes, "I'll help out with whatever you need me to," I told her, "I just can't go back there," I sat back down and held my head in my hands, "I can't go back."

**Chapter 10! I hope you like it! Some of the stuff I had planned to put in this chapter were stretched into the next chapter. So I didn't get all of it in this chapter. But I got most of it and I hope you like it! Anyway, let me know what you think.**

**5-6 reviews before next update!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TTFN!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Victorious!**

**Beck POV**

Andre and I were sitting in Science class, copying down notes, and I was just thinking of Cat. I had dropped her off at her house this morning and was going to drive herself back to my house. That is what I was worried about. She has a concussion and really shouldn't be driving. Then I thought about the fact that Andre knew about Cat's situation and didn't say anything to me about it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Andre, looking up from my notes.

"I'm gonna need a little more information," he said looking over at me.

"Why didn't you tell me about Cat?" I said, "Why didn't you tell me what she told you about her dad the other day?" I asked.

"Bro, she asked me not to say anything," he told me, "So, I didn't say anything. I was keeping a promise that I made to my friend" he said, "She seemed desperate, Beck, I couldn't say anything; unless it happened again."

"Man, you and I are best friends," I started, "And if something like that is happening to my girlfriend I think you should tell me about it. If Tori told me that her dad was abusing her I would tell you right away," I told him, "And now it has been more than once," I said, "So maybe if you had told me before I could have done something to help prevent it from happening. I could have told her brothers or something. But I had no idea what was going on so I could say anything," I ranted.

"Calm down, bro. I'm sorry okay?" he said, "It's not like I knew any of this. You know I would have told you if I did. But she was really freaked out about anyone knowing," he told me, "What's going on with her now then? Did they call the police?" he asked.

"No, because apparently her dad is friends with a lot of them," I told him, "And nobody would believe them because their father is very respected around here," I repeated what Cat told me.

"Y'know, I bet Tori's dad could help out," Andre said. I had completely forgotten that Tori's dad was a cop, "I think he is out of town right now but when he gets back we can say something about it to him," he told me.

"I'll have to talk to Cat about it but I think it would be a good idea," I said, "And I know we have been a bit anti-social lately but that's just because Cat's been going through a lot and doesn't exactly want to be out of the house," I informed him, "But next time you guys get together call me and I'll get her to come out. You, Tori, Cat, and I can go out to dinner sometime; I'll call you about that one," I told him.

"Alright bro, that sounds good. I will call you," he told me. Then the bell rang and I put everything away. The day went by very slowly. Everything seems to go by slowly when you just want to leave and go see someone, or something. In this case the most important someone in my life; along with my family. Cat was my family now; or would be someday. I know my dad was right when he said I was going to marry this girl one day, if she would let me.

Everything was starting to get back to normal in some ways; like in the way that I had girls fawning all over me today. This was a usual occurrence before everything happened. Then I was treated like a leper, and now it's back to the same old thing. I have no idea how Cat is going to respond to this. But it didn't matter at all. There is nothing about these girls that are appealing to me.

Jade was extremely jealous of every one of them. That is another reason why we broke up. She was always so jealous and yelling at me about it. And she would accuse me of trying to make myself look better so I would look more appealing to them to make her even more jealous. And she always accused me of calling her ugly and I had no idea why.

"Hey Beck," they all greeted me in different variations of that phrase when I got to the lunch table, "What have you been up to since…Saturday?" Tori asked.

"Not too much," I said taking a drink of my water, "Just hanging out with Cat. She would be around more, guys, but she really hasn't been feeling too well," I informed them, "She feels really bad about not being around so much lately," I told them.

"Yeah, Andre told us," Tori said, "It's fine. She's always been like that," she told me, "She'll just fall off the map for a few days and then she's okay," she informed me. And that got me thinking. Had this been going on longer than she's let on and she is just now letting people know about it?

Well, she didn't let anyone know about it so it could have been going on for years and she just never told anyone. But I don't see how her brothers or her mom could have overlooked it. How could they have just found out now?

"She'll be back in a few days," Tori said, "It's not unusual," she told me. What she didn't know is that I already knew that and that Cat was now living with me.

As I was eating my food my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that I had a text message from Cat.

_**To: Beck**_

_**From: Cat**_

_**Hey, I'm back at your house. See you when you get home. Love you**_

**To: Cat**

**From: Beck**

**Okay, good, I'll see you soon. Love you too**

"And who was that smiley?" Tori asked poking my cheeks, "Although, I'm sure I already know," she said.

"Yes, it was Cat," I told them, "She was just saying hi and all that," I said, "Now, let's go to next period," stood up as the bell rang, "Look at that. I have impeccable timing guys," I smiled and walked away.

The rest of my classes were boring as hell and collected Cat's homework, as I had been doing all day. Then we got to Sikowitz' class. And he made that class almost impossible to be boring. I was sitting in the back as I usually did and was completely spaced out. Then I heard the entire class yell my name.

"Huh?" I looked around the room, "What?" I said.

"I was beckoning you up here Elvis," Sikowitz told me, "Toro up here needs an acting partner and you are the chosen one," he said, "Let's go, time is a'wasting," I got up and got out of my chair, "What now?" I asked once I was standing next to Tori on the stage.

Sikowitz had us make up a scene but he wanted it to be about pasta. I would never understand that man. Who thinks of something like that? We did our skit and then I went back to my seat and waited until this class was over so I could go home. Luckily, we never had homework in this class; unless it had to do with robot research or other odd things like that. But today we didn't have anything.

I got all of my stuff out of my locker and put all of Cat's homework into and extra folder I had found lying around the house. Andre had gotten me her English homework, Robbie got me her Science homework and I got her History and Math homework. Her other classes didn't really require homework; like her dance and singing classes.

"Later guys. I'll you all tomorrow," I told everyone before walking away and out of the school to my car. I started driving home. When I got home Cat's car wasn't in the driveway. Where the hell is she? She said she was here. Did she decide to go back home?

I walked in the house and set my bag on the kitchen counter. Then I walked into the living room which was empty, "Is anyone home?" I shouted. It was quiet for a moment and then I heard a door open. I saw a small figure running toward me and before I could even react I was attacked. Cat jumped up and wrapped herself around me.

"I missed you too," I said holding her close to me. Then I realized that she was crying, "Cat, what's the matter baby?" I asked walking over to the couch and sitting down. She was just clinging to my neck and wouldn't let go.

"Cat, can you tell me what's wrong?" I asked running my fingernails up and down her back trying to calm her down, "Can you look at me?" I asked again and she shook her head, "Why not sweetheart?"

"'Cause you'll get mad," she mumbled into my ear, "I don't want you to get mad but I know you will," she told me.

"Well, what if I promise to stay calm if I get mad?" I said, "If I get mad I promise to stay calm. I won't yell or anything. I know you don't like yelling and I don't like to yell so it'll be okay," I told her. She nodded and pulled away from me. When she pulled away I looked at her and her face was purple again. What the hell? "Cat, what happened?" I asked leaning my forehead on her shoulder.

"Do I really need to tell you?" she asked, "I think you already know. Actually, I know you already know," she said.

"It cut you this time," I said, "How did it cut you?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess it's because he hit me more than once and this time he had his ring on. It's not a big deal," she told me.

"Really, Cat?" I said, "It's not a big deal? It's a definite big deal," I told her, "He's hitting you. How is that not a big deal?" I asked.

"Can we just stop talking about it now?" she asked, "I get it. He hit me. It's bad," she said, "But I'm not staying there anymore. I'm staying here with you and everything is going to be fine," she told me, "I just don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Okay, then why don't you tell me why your car is gone and why my mom and sister aren't here," I said.

"Well, they had to go grocery shopping and didn't have a car to take so I let them use mine," she told me, "I figure since your mom is letting me use her house the least I can do is let her use my car," she said.

"Baby, she is going to love having you here, especially after Jo leaves next week. Well, less than a week," I told her, "And because she has stopped her daycare business for the time being she will love having company during the day. I kissed her cheek. Then I took her face in my hands, "Did you know that you are the most beautiful girl in the world?" I asked rhetorically.

"No, I'm not," she said, "I have this stupid thing on my face and even without that there are girls that are way prettier than me."

"That's a lie," I told her, "Even with that thing on your face no one can compare to you," I said. She buried her face in my chest and shook her head, "Lie to yourself all you want but it's true," I kissed the top of head and we just sat there for a while.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Jordis asked when she and Mom walked into the house after they got back from grocery shopping.

"Just talking," I told her, "Cat is kind of upset," I said, "Do you guys need help with anything?" I asked them.

"No, you just stay with her," Mom said, "She's been waiting for you to get home," she told me.

"You two look pretty cozy there," Jo said. I rolled my eyes and started rocking side to side.

"We are pretty cozy," I told her making Cat giggle, "Do you have a problem with that?" I asked her. She just shrugged her shoulders and walked back out to the car.

Later that day, after Dad and Ryan got home Mom decided to tell us that the four of them were going out for dinner, "You couldn't have told us this earlier?" I asked, "That's nice. Thanks for inviting us. That was really nice of you," I said.

"Well, we just figured that you wouldn't want to go," Mom said.

"It would have been nice to at least been asked to go, even if we were going to turn it down," I said, "At least we would have felt included," I told them.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Mom told apologized, "Do you want to go?"

"That invitation is now tainted," I said, "No, I don't want to go," I said before taking Cat's hand and walking back to my bedroom.

**Cat POV**

"Beck, can you get me some ice please?" I asked him, "I'm going to change, so knock before you come in," I told him.

"Yeah, babe, I'll be right back," he said walking out of the room.

I got out of bed and changed into a loose, white, t-shirt, with a flower giraffe on it. And for Beck I put on my 'Superman' booty shorts. Then I put on a pair of thin, red and blue socks. I lay down on my side of the bed. It was weird saying that; my side of the bed. I was going to have to get used to that.

"Can I come in?" Beck called through the door? "I have ice," he told me.

"Yeah come in," I said. He opened the door and walked over to me. His eyes roamed my body before he handed me the ice.

"You're trying to make me go insane aren't you?" he asked.

"You're the one who wanted me to bring them," I said, "Are you not the one who told me to bring them?"

"Fine, I did tell you to bring them," he said, "But I didn't tell you to wear a shirt so I could see them," he told me, "You were supposed to wear one of those long shirts that make it look like you aren't wearing any pants," he informed me.

"Well, what's the point in wearing these if you can't see them?" I asked, "I guess I should change then. I don't have any long shirts with me," I told him.

"No!" he exclaimed quickly, "You look really good," he said, "Let me change really quick he leaned in and kissed my lips before walking over to his dresser, "Babe, tomorrow, I think you should clear out some of these drawers and put your stuff in here," he told me and I smiled. Hearing him say that confirmed the fact that I was actually moving in here.

"Okay," I said, "That sounds good to me," I told him. He walked back over to me and lay beside me. He was wearing a pair of white and black basketball shorts. Although, I'm pretty sure he doesn't play basketball. And he had on a black wife beater and white socks.

"Do you know what I think we should do?" Beck asked with a smirk on his face.

"I have a vague notion," I said just as he moved raised his body over mine and kissed me deeply.

Beck bit my bottom lip lightly before drawing it between his lips. He ran his tongue over my lip and I opened my mouth for him. He slowly pushed his tongue into my mouth, further than he had last night. After a few seconds we pulled away from each other, completely out of breath. I rolled us over so I was on top of him. I leaned down and brushed my lips over Beck's, looking into dark eyes. Beck ran his hands up my back and up to my hair. He pulled the hair tie out and ran his fingers through it.

"Beck, my hair is disgusting," I told him, "That's why I had it up like that," I told him sitting up. He propped himself up on his elbows.

"It smells good and it's really soft and I wanna touch it," he told me, "So I'm leaving it down," he told me, "You can put it back up later," he said running his hands up and down my sides, "Now come back here."

I leaned down and Beck used his tongue to open my mouth again. He ran his hands up under my shirt and over my stomach and up my sides. Then he pulled away from me and looked into my eyes, asking permission to take my shirt off. I nodded and he pulled my shirt off over my head and then he pulled off his own shirt. He looked at me and his eyes were almost black. He flipped us over again and kissed each side of my hip bones then he moved up further and started kissing and lightly biting at my stomach. As he got further and further up and started sucking and leaving small marks all over my rib area. He didn't bother asking if he could take my bra off, he knew I wasn't ready for that yet. He just started kissing up between my breasts and all over my chest. He buried his head in my neck and started kissing, biting, and sucking all over; probably leaving more marks but I couldn't care less right now.

As he continued this he started rolling his pelvis into mine rhythmically. Extreme pleasure shot through me like a bolt of electricity. I started reciprocating his movements. I could feel him, hard, against me as I gripped onto him tighter and we started increasing our speed. He was hitting me in the perfect spot and I knew I was very close to reaching my climax. And not five seconds later I felt the most intense pleasure I have ever felt. I cried out quietly but continued grinding my hips against Beck until he bit my neck, harder than usual, and let out a groan before collapsing down beside me and pulling me into his chest.

"Well, that's not exactly what I had in mind," he told me, "But I think it will do," he said. I laughed and kissed his jaw, "But in all seriousness I think this made us closer. I mean, not literally or physically, but yeah that too. But I mean I think it made up closer, like, mentally," he said, "And now I feel really stupid," he told me, "But I love you and that's all that really matters, right?"

"No, baby, don't feel stupid. You're so sweet and I know exactly what you mean and I feel the same way," I told him, "And I love you too. And you tell me, right now, how many marks did you leave on my body?" He shook his head and laughed, "Beck, tell me!"

"Cat, I'm not gonna sit here and count every single one," he told me, "Jeez. It's not like you didn't like it. There are some consequences of sexual activities," he said.

"Beckett, just do it," I demanded, "Do it or you will never see these shorts again," I told him.

"Fine," he sighed heavily. Then he was silent for a while, "There are four on your neck, including the one from this morning. And there are four in this whole area," he moved his hand over my torso.

"Beck! Seriously!" I yelled at him, "Oh my God, I hate you," I said.

"No, you love me," he kissed my forehead, "You love me more than red velvet cupcakes," he said.

"Oh, I don't know about that," I said, "You might have some competition there," I told him.

"You're hilarious," he said. Then he touched the side of my face lightly, "Babe, you need to ice your face. I totally forgot about that," he told me.

"Yeah, I do," I said as he handed me the icepack. It was almost melted but it was still freezing, "I need to get a shirt on first."

"Personally, I think you should keep it off," Beck said, "And I wouldn't mind seeing that bra come off either," he winked at me.

"Beck," I rolled my eyes at him, "Are you really gonna do this now?" I asked him.

"I have an idea," he told me. I just stared at him, "If I give you one of my shirts to wear will you take your bra off? Under the shirt I mean," he said.

"Oh my God," I rubbed my temples, "Yes, fine. Give me a damn shirt and I'll take my bra off!" I pushed him toward his dresser, "Holy shit. You're acting like you've never seen a pair of boobs before. I'm sure you have some dirty magazines around here and I'm sure you've surfed porn on the internet like most teen boys."

"Never have I done that in my life," he said, "And I do not have any porn magazines in that empty computer box under my bed," he told me making me laugh, "Now stop accusing me and let me get my insulin."

"Keep going Pinocchio," I said as Beck threw me a black t-shirt. I put the shirt on and then took my bra off, pulling it out of the sleeve. I threw it on the ground next to my bag. Beck was still turned toward the dresser getting his insulin, "Hey, Beck," he turned around and I lifted my shirt for half a second.

"Hey, do that again, I didn't see anything!" he whined. I laughed and put my hair into a loose ponytail before lying back down on the bed pressing the icepack to my face.

"Well, that's too bad for you I guess isn't it?" he came over and laid beside me, "You know you will see them eventually," I said, "So, just be patient for a while. Is the rest of me not good enough to look at?" I asked, "I mean I know my face is fucked up but…well, I guess that's really the only other part you can really see that would look appealing," I said thinking about it.

"No, no, no," he pressed his forehead to mine, "Every single inch of you is perfect," he said, "And I already said that your face is perfect with or without that bruise. It will go away," he told me.

"Can we just go watch TV?" I asked. Beck nodded and we got up from the bed.

"Do you want to pick out a movie or do you just want to watch TV?" he asked me.

"Let's watch a movie," I told him, "But you pick," I said poking his stomach.

Beck went and put a movie in. He walked back over to me with a blanket and we curled up together on the couch. I had my head resting on his chest and his arm was wrapped around me, his hand resting on my hip. We were less than half way through the movie when Beck's family got home.

"Hey, kids, we brought you home some food," Raina told us when she walked into the room, "I didn't know what to get you Cat. I know you don't eat meat, so I just got you this soup and a salad. So you got an appetizer for dinner," she laughed, "And Beck I got you what you normally get," she said.

"Thanks Ma," Beck said. Then he looked down at me, "Let your hair down," he said and I looked at him confused. He took the hair tie from my hair and moved it so it was semi-covering my neck, "You have marks on your neck. They aren't covered and they are defiantly going to be noticed. Probably by my sister."

"Shit, Beck, they're gonna notice this and then I'm gonna have to go back home," I started freaking out.

"Babe, they aren't going to make you leave," he told me, "Just don't say anything about it. And if they mention it don't talk about leaving and don't talk about what we were doing," he said, "Just calm down, "I'm going to get our food, "He pressed a kiss to my lips before walking into the kitchen.

Beck brought the food back and we started eating, "Do you mind if we watch TV with you?" Jordis asked sitting beside me.

"Not at all," I looked over and smiled at her, "Did you have a nice time a dinner?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it was great," she said, "And it looks like the two of you had a little bit of fun yourselves," she smiled moving my hair away from my neck, "Beck, what did you do to this poor girl's neck?" she looked over at her brother. He just smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "Oh my God, Beck! There are three marks here," she reached over and smacked him.

"Actually, there are four, one is covered up," Beck said, "This morning when she needed to use your makeup she covered it and her eye," he told her.

"When did you become a leach?" Jordis asked, "Or a vacuum cleaner," she said, "Damn, those aren't going away anytime soon I can tell you that."

"Okay, can we stop talking about my neck bruises and watch this damn movie," I turned over and leaned my head on Beck's chest. He kissed the top of my head and we continued watching the movie.

"So, did you guys do it?"

"Jordis!"

**Chapter 11! So, what do you think of this chapter? I brought Andre and Tori back in for a little bit. They will be in it more next chapter. And, like you have been asking, I progressed their relationship a little bit further. I hope you liked that part. I'm really no good at writing anything like that but I did the best I could and hopefully it's good enough. **

**One thing guys. I am going to be out of town for a week camping with my family so I will have no internet access : ( However, I am taking my computer and will write as much as I can. So maybe I can post more than one chapter when I get home! Hopefully this will tide you over until I get back!**

**Anyway, let me know how you like this chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TTFN**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Victorious! **

**Beck POV**

Cat and I were back in my bedroom lying down in bed. The lights were off and Cat had a new icepack on her face, "Babe, can I ask you something?" I asked turning on my side so I could see her better. She just looked at me waiting for me to ask my question, "This stuff with your dad," I started, "has it just started now or has it been going on for a while?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked sitting up.

"Well, I was just telling Tori and everyone that you wouldn't be back to school until Wednesday, and that you weren't feeling well and you were sorry for not spending as much time with them as you usually do," I told her, "And Tori said that it was normal for you to just disappear for a few days at a time but then it's back to normal," I said, "So, I was just thinking that maybe this has been going on longer than you have been letting on."

"Why do you even care?" she asked me.

"Because you're my girlfriend and I love you," I told her.

"Well, I wasn't your girlfriend last year," she told me, "And I wasn't your girlfriend the year before that. I wasn't even your girlfriend a month ago so why does it matter?" she asked defensively.

"Cat, I'm not trying to upset you. I'm just telling you what I heard and what I logically thought," I said, "It's just that what Tori explained to me sounds just like what is happening right now so I just had this sick feeling in my stomach that it's been going on longer," I said.

"Why would I lie to you?" she said, "I've never lied to you before so why would I now?" she asked.

"I never said that you were lying about anything baby," I said, "It's just a thought and I wanted to ask you about it," I told her.

"Can't you just leave it alone!" she yelled at me before getting off the bed and walking out of the room.

"Cat," I followed her out to the living room where she had curled herself up on the couch and covered herself with a blanket, "Please don't be mad at me. I'll stop talking about it okay. Just come back to bed," I pulled the blanket away from her face to see tears falling from her eyes, "Baby, why are you crying?" I asked her.

"Because," was all she said.

"Because why?" I asked. I felt like I was trying to get information from a child.

"Because I'm mean to you and I'm the worst person in the world and I hate myself," she told me, "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm terrible," she said.

"No, you're the best person in the world," I told her, "What did I tell you about talking about yourself that way," I said.

"You said I can't call myself a bitch. And I didn't do that," she said.

"You know what I mean Cat," I said, "Whether you are calling yourself a bitch or talking bad about yourself it's all the same. Don't do it," I told her taking her face in my hands, "And you weren't really being mean you were just being defensive," I said, "Now come back to bed with me," she didn't move, "Okay, you have left me no choice," I scooped Cat, who was still cocooned in her blanket, into my arms and started walking toward my bedroom.

"This isn't fair," she told me, "You have muscle advantage. I couldn't control that. I call a do over," she said.

"Nope, just admit you lost this one and maybe you will win something else later," I said, "But right now we are both very tired and I have school in the morning so let's just forget about everything I said earlier and go to sleep," I kissed her forehead.

"Fine," she pulled the bed blankets over herself and turned away from me, "Goodnight."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, "Goodnight," I said before kissing her shoulder and burying my head in her neck drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Cat POV**

I was awakened the next morning to a bright light shining in my eyes. Then I realized that the bright light was the sun. I rolled over onto my stomach, groaning, trying to get the sun out of my eyes. Stupid sun. When I reached over for Beck he wasn't there. I opened my eyes and saw that the bed was empty. Then I looked over at the clock and it was 11:30AM. Okay, Beck was at school. Why didn't he wake me up?

Rolling out of bed I unzipped my bag and pulled out my hairbrush. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail before walking out to the living room without even remembering that I was still only wearing my booty shorts and Beck's t-shirt. Nobody was in there but I could hear noises in the kitchen. When I walked into the kitchen I saw Jordis and Raina sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Jordis smiled at me before taking a drink from the mug of coffee she held in her hands.

"Cat, what happed to your neck?" Raina asked and my cheeks felt like they had caught on fire. I buried my face in my hands and Jordis laughed, choking on her coffee. That's what you get for laughing at me!

"Mother, there is something I need to tell you," Jordis said very seriously as I sat down at the table. Raina had a worried expression on her face, "Your son is no longer human," Jordis crossed her arms on the table, "He has turned into either a leech or a vacuum cleaner. That has not yet been determined. Although, I am leaning more towards a leech. I think a vacuum cleaner would leave a more precise shape."

"Oh my God," I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, "I think I'm going back to bed," I got up from the table and started walking out of the room.

"It's okay Cat," I heard Jordis say, "You guys are teenagers. Making out is normal. But I think Beck is taking that to a whole other level," she said, "One or two hickeys is normal. But four? I think the kid may have a problem just sayin'," I guess it's a good thing she couldn't see the other four marks on my stomach and chest.

"Okay, I am going to make it a mental note to not ask you questions when Jo is around," Raina spoke for the first time since asking her question, "But she is right about you being teenagers and whatnot. Let's just keep it under control," she laughed lightly, "And when you start having sex, if you haven't already, just be safe please. I don't want any grandbabies…yet," she smiled at me, "You two are going to have the most beautiful babies," she said wistfully.

"I know, right?" Jordis said, "They will have gorgeous eyes. I mean Beck and Cat both have amazing eyes so you can't go wrong there. And Cat's cute little nose and Beck's hair. Our family has great hair," she rambled, "What about skin tone though?"

"I don't know," Raina said, "I was just thinking about that…"

"WE ARE NOT HAVING SEX!" I shouted as they argued over whose skin tone mine and Beck's not even planned babies would have.

"But you will," Jordis said, "We all know you are going to. And very soon probably by the looks of your neck," she contemplated, "Oooh, I can be the best big sister to you today and we can go to the doctor and get you birth control pills!" she was way more excited about that than she should have been, "I need to run some errands anyway. Go get dressed and let me know when you're ready," I nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

I took a quick shower, ignoring my doctor's rules and not wearing that stupid cap. I really needed to wash my hair. Then I dried and straightened my hair. Walking back to Beck's room I went through my bags and pulled out bright pink, loose fitting tank top, ripped skinny jeans, and a 'So-So Happy' zip-up hoodie with a winking face and multicolored sleeves. I got dressed and put on a silver cross necklace, multicolored rings, and pink feathered earrings. Then I went into the bathroom to do my makeup. I made sure to thoroughly cover the huge bruise on my face and the smaller ones on my neck.

"I'm ready whenever you are," I told Jordis as I walked out into the living room after putting on a pair of sporty platform heels.

"Well, let's go then," she got up from where she was sitting next to Ryan on the couch. She was wearing a black, white, and beige plaid shirt. Black shorts and black cork wedges. She had in diamond star earrings, and has on a diamond heart necklace. And of course her beautiful engagement ring.

How is she getting all of this expensive diamond stuff? I know the Oliver's didn't really have money. It was probably all from Ryan. Oh my God. I'm a horrible person, "We have to take your car through. Beck took Mom's to school," Jordis already had my keys dangling from her finger.

"Where…how did you get those?" I asked confused.

"We used your car yesterday remember?" she reminded me, "You're keys were on the key ring in the kitchen," she told me.

"Okay, well let's go then," I grabbed my purse and we said goodbye to Ryan and Raina before walking out to my car, "You can go ahead and drive. I have no idea where we're going," I told her. I climbed into the passenger's seat of my car and Jordis got into the driver's seat, "So where are we off to first?" I asked.

"I figure we should go to the doctors first," she said. She was really going to make me do this, "Then we can go to the store and then we can go get our nails done," she smiled at me as she drove toward the doctors. We talked about random things for the 35 minute drive to the doctor's office. Then she looked over at me and smiled, "We're here," she said parking the car. I sighed heavily and got out of the car.

"Is this really necessary?" I ran my hand through my hair and we started walking toward the entrance of the building.

"Yes, like Mom said; we don't need any unplanned babies," Jordis told me, "And even if you two aren't having sex it's still good to be safe," she said.

"Well the two of you seemed pretty interested in mine and Beck's unborn, unplanned babies this morning," I said, "And you were arguing about skin tones. Who the hell does that? Y'know what? Maybe I should get pregnant just so the two of you can find out what skin tone my baby will have. How does that sound?"

"Slow down girly," Jo told me, "We were just visualizing. You and Beck are both gorgeous and I can't even imagine how amazingly gorgeous your kids are going to be," she said as if Beck and I were married and planning on having children right now.

"Okay well let's just get this over with so we can do whatever it is you need to do," I said opening the door and walking in. I walked up to the sign-in desk and signed in. The receptionist handed me a clipboard with information papers on it.

I took the clipboard and a pen then walked over to where Jordis had found a seat, "I feel like my whole fucking life for the past week has been spent in a hospital or doctor's office. I still have to go get these damn stitches out on Friday," I said as I started filling out the papers.

"Caterina Valentine," a young woman in purple nurses' uniform stood at the door looking around. I stood up and grabbed my purse keeping the clipboard in my hand.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jo asked. I nodded my head. I had never been to see a doctor alone before. Mostly because my dad is a doctor and I knew everyone he worked with so I wasn't scared to talk to them. We followed the nurse down a long hallway and into an examination room. Jo sat in the chair against the wall and I sat on the exam table.

"Okay Miss Valentine I need you to step out here for a moment," the nurse, Haley, said "I just need to get your height and weight," she told me. I took off my shoes and my hoodie handing them both over to Jordis. I hopped off the table and followed Haley. She had me stand against a measuring thing on the wall. I am exactly five feet tall. Then she had me step on the scale. It was like the scales that we use in science class but much bigger, obviously. And I weigh exactly 98.4 pounds Haley told me.

We got back to the room Jordis was texting on her phone; either that or playing a game. I got back up onto the examination table and got my blood pressure and temperature taken, "Alright, well Dr. Bryant should be in to see you in a few moments," Haley said as she walked out the door closing it behind her.

"What the hell do I do now?" I asked looking over at Jordis who was still paying attention to her phone, "Jordis! What do I do now?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Jordis looked up from her phone, "The doctor will come in here and ask you a few questions and…you might have to do some other stuff," she told me, "But I'll help you out. Don't worry about it."

About five minutes later there was a light knock on the door and a very attractive man, Dr. Bryant I am assuming, walked in. He was probably six feet tall with dark brown hair and green eyes. I would say in was in his mid-thirties.

"Good afternoon Miss Valentine," he walked over and shook my hand, "I'm Dr. Bryant it's nice to meet you," he inrtoduced himself.

"Hi Dr. Bryant it's nice to meet you too," I told him. Then Jordis cleared her throat making her presence known, "Oh, and this is my…friend Jordis," I said. I didn't really know what to call her. It was weird just calling her 'My boyfriend's sister' and I guess we were friends so that works.

"Okay Miss Valentine," Dr. Bryant started, "What is the nature of your visit today?" he asked sitting in the rolling in the chair.

"It's Cat, please," I told him, "And I am looking to get on some sort of birth control," I think my face turned tomato red. My cheeks were burning. This is not something I am used to. Jordis had a small smirk on her face. She and her brother were way too much alike.

"Alright, we can do that," he said, "We just have to sort a few things out first. There are questions that I need you ask you about your medical history and some other things," he told me, "Are you ready to get started?"

"Ummm…sure," I said nervously, "What do I have to do?" I asked.

"All you have to do right now is answer some questions," he told me. I nodded and folded my hands in my lap.

"Do you have any physical or mental disabilities?" he asked me.

"No," I answered.

"Do you have any allergies?" he looked up at me.

"Yeah, I'm allergic to shellfish," I told him.

"Do you drink or smoke?"

"No," I said. He asked me a few more questions about my medical history and my family's medical history, "Okay, these questions might be uncomfortable for you to answer but they are necessary," he told me. Great, "And I need you to be completely honest. Are you ready?" he asked. All I could do was nod, "Alright here we go."

**Q: When was your last period?**

**A: Uh, I just started my period two days ago.**

**Q: How long do they usually last?**

**A: Usually, 5-7 days.**

**Q: Is your period regulated? Do you have it at the same time every month?**

**A: I don't keep exact tabs on it but yeah. It's usually around this time every month.**

Jordis I hate you!

**Q: Do you ever experience bleeding between periods?**

**A: Not that I have noticed.**

**Q: Do you have any unusual pain, itching, or discharge from your-**

Oh my God! Jordis I really hate you! This is so fucking embarrassing!

**A: No! **I answered louder than I should have. I don't think he noticed though. But if he did he didn't say anything about it.

**Q: Are you sexually active?**

**A: No.**

"Okay, I think that covers everything for now," he said. I sighed heavily, "I was going to schedule a pelvic exam but since you are on your period right now we can't do that," he said, "Can you come back here in a week or so for a pelvic exam?" he asked. I nodded hesitantly.

"It's really not that bad, Cat," Jordis said, "I'll come back with you if you want me to, sweetie," she told me. I nodded and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Jo, can I have my hoodie?" I asked. She handed it over and I put it on, "So where do we go from here?" I looked up at Dr. Bryant.

"Well, I am going to prescribe you a pill for now," he told me, "And when you come back for your exam your prescription may change. And it will also change once you do become sexually active," he told me, "Is there anything else I should know?" he asked, "Are you in a committed relationship or do you just want to get the pill for safety reasons. Or both I suppose," he asked.

"Uh, yeah I have a boyfriend," I said, "Her brother actually," I gestured to Jordis, "And it is for safety reasons," I told him, "He has no idea I'm here right now. She dragged me here which was probably a good idea. I'll have him come with me next time and you can talk to him," I said.

"That would be a great idea," Dr. Bryant said, "You know he should probably make an appointment with me so I can get his information as well," he told me, "But defiantly bring him with you when you come back," he said, "I will be back with your prescription in a few minutes," he told me before walking out the door.

"I fucking hate you!" I whisper-yelled at Jordis, "That was the most embarrassing thing I have ever been through in my entire life!" I said. Jordis just laughed at me, "And what the hell is a pelvic exam?"

"You can look it up online," she told me, "And you did just fine. You didn't hesitate at all," she said, "Now Beckett will have to go through the same thing when you come back next week," she smiled at me.

"Yeah nice try," I said, "That's not comforting at all. He won't be asked about vaginal itching or discharge," I told her.

"Okay," Dr. Bryant walked back into the room, "I have your first prescription here. And then here are the other ones. You just need to call them in and pick them up at your local pharmacy," he told me.

"Alright, thank you," I told him taking the prescription from him, "I will be back next week sometime," I said, "And my boyfriend will be in tow," I smiled at him.

"I will see you next week then," he said, "It was nice to meet you Cat, Jordis," he waved at Jo, "Have a good rest of the day," he smiled at us.

"Can I have my shoes please?" I asked and Jordis and she handed me my shoes. I put them on and hopped off the exam table, "Are you ready to go?" I put my prescriptions in my purse and followed Jordis out the door.

We stopped at the receptionist desk on our way out so I could make my next appointment. I made it for a week from today. So I would come back next Tuesday at 12:00PM. She handed me a reminder card and smiled at me. I started to walk away but Jordis pulled me back. Then she smiled at the receptionist again.

"I need to make an appointment for Beckett Oliver for next Tuesday with Dr. Bryant," Jordis said to the young woman sitting behind the desk.

"Okay, we have 12:30PM or 2:00PM," she looked up at Jordis.

"Can we do 2:00PM please?" Jordis smiled at her. The girl nodded and returned her smile before turning to her computer. She wrote the appointment reminder down on a business card and handed it to Jordis, "Have a nice day."

"That was really weird," I said, "She didn't even ask you any questions. Usually they would ask you how you know him or something like that," I told her.

"Not if they think that I am Beckett Oliver," she told me, "I never told her that he was my kid or my brother or anything," she said, "And now we have to run some errands. So let's get moving girly!"

We got to the store and the 'errands' Jordis had to run were buying makeup and nail polish, "Do you need anything?" she asked me and I shook my head, "Oh come on," she said, "If you don't pick something out I'm getting something for you," she told me. I refused to buy anything but ended up with a ton of nail polish, new makeup, and hair ribbons. She told me that I looked adorable when I wore the hair ribbons so she bought me what seemed like hundreds of them.

Then I was led over to the part of the store with all of the hygiene products. Jordis bought some shampoo, conditioner, razors, and body soap. Then she led me over to contraceptive area, "Jordis, what are we doing here. I've already got my prescription," I told her.

"This isn't for you," she told me, "I'm going to play a little joke on my little brother," she had a devilish smile on her face. We walked over to the condoms and she looked at the boxes, "Okay, we've got these normal ones here and ribbed condoms," she tossed them in the cart. I felt like the sun was burning my face, "And here we have 'Charged Orgasmic Pleasure'," she read the box and threw it into the cart. After a while my face cooled down and I just went along with her little game. She was pretty entertaining, "We've got 'Fire and Ice' and we've got 'BareSkin: Get Closer'. And then we have 'Ecstasy'; ribbed, lubricated condoms," she tossed the boxes into the cart.

"They have flavored condoms?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked through the many boxes of condoms.

"Oh my God!" Jordis exclaimed, "Yes they do and we need to get some!" I laughed and moved over.

"They have vanilla, strawberry, and grape flavored," I looked at the three different boxes.

"Put them in the cart!" Jordis yelled at me gaining the attention of everyone within hearing distance; probably more.

"Well, okay then," I took the boxes and set them in the cart with all the other condoms. I laughed silently to myself; Beck was defiantly going to be…surprised? And this was defiantly the ultimate prank for an older sister to play on her younger brother.

Jordis picked out every other flavored condom they had there. They all included Cola, banana, mint, chocolate, orange, and different tropical flavors. They were also lubricated and sugar free. Well, the boxes claimed they were.

"Okay, are we done here?" I asked, "I am getting very uncomfortable now," I told her.

"Oh, shut the hell up," she said, "You enjoyed that and you know it," she said, "Admit it. You had fun picking out condoms to embarrass your boyfriend," she had a sly smile on her face.

"It was kind of fun," I laughed, "But seriously, are we done here?" I asked, "Aren't we going to get our nails done. I want to get home before Beck does," I told her.

"We will be home before Beck gets home," she told me, "It's only 1:00PM ," she said, "We have three and a half hours," she informed me. We went to one of the U-Scan isles and quickly made our way out to the car. After we loaded the bags into the trunk of my car Jordis drove us to the nail salon where we got our nails done.

"Okay, where is the best place to plant these?" Jordis looked over at me as we walked into Beck's room, "What drawer does he look in the most?" she asked me.

"This one," I walked over to his dresser and opened the third drawer from the top, "He keeps his insulin in here and he told me to clear out a few of the drawers so I could put my stuff in there which I was supposed to do today," I said remembering what Beck had told me last night.

"Well then let's put all these in there," she said setting the bag with all of the condoms in it on the bed. She started opening the boxes and dumping the contents into the drawer, "Help me!" she threw me a box and I started helping her. Once we had finished Jordis put all of the empty boxes back into plastic bag, "I need to dispose of all of this," she said, "Beck will be home in a few minutes," just as she said that my phone started ringing.

"Speak of the devil," I said looking down at my phone, "Hey babe," I answered, "What's up?" I asked.

"Nothin' much," he said, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be home a little later than usual. I have to stop by Andre's house really quick," he told me.

"Okay, that's fine," I told him, "You didn't have to call and tell me that. It's not my business where you are at all times," I said. I lay down on the bed not even noticing that Jordis had left the room.

"I just called to say hi and that I love you," he said making me smile, "And I know you worry baby so I just wanted to let you know I'm going to be later," he told me, "And it is your business where I am. I want you to know where I am and I want to know where you are," he informed me, "Does that sound controlling?" he asked.

"No, baby, you don't sound controlling," I told him, "You sound protective and you're sweet," I said, "And I don't think you should be on your phone while driving so I am going to say I love you and hang up right now," I said hanging up the phone.

Getting up from the bed I walked out to the living room where Ryan and Jordis were sitting, "What did lover boy want?" Jordis asked.

"He just wanted to tell me that he's going to be coming home later than usual," I told her, "He has to stop at Andre's for something," I said.

"That's what he called for?" Ryan asked. I just nodded, "Damn, that kid is so whipped," he laughed. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, "So when is he gonna be home?"

"I don't know?" I told him, "Sometime after 4:00PM. So probably around 4:30PM," I said.

When Beck got home he was carrying a, medium sized, box, "Whacha got there," I asked from my spot on the couch.

"It's great to see you too beautiful," he set the box on the coffee table and walked over to me, "Do you really want to know what is in that box?" he said sitting down and pulling me onto his lap.

"Yes, I really do want to know what's in that box," I tried pulling away from him but he just pulled me back.

"Look at me," he said. I turned my head away from the box and looked at him. He didn't say anything. He just put his hand on the back of my neck and kissed me deeply, pulling my lip into his mouth. But before we could get any further we were interrupted.

"Okay, okay," Jordis snapped her fingers, "Enough of that," she said.

"Alright well I got you a surprise," Beck told me, "And-"

"And it's in that box and I wanna see it!" I shouted, shaking his shoulders, "Let me see it!"

"Fine," he stood up and walked over to the table, "Are you ready?" he asked looking over at me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, sorry. Here we go," Beck opened the box and I could hear the mewing of a kitten. My eyes grew wide as Beck pulled out a tiny, snow white kitten. It had long fur and big, round, blue eyes with a triangle shaped face. It had a tiny black nose and right above its eyes the fur was a dark grey color.

"Awww, it's so cute!" I exclaimed, "Where did you get it?" I asked. But before I got an answer another kitten was taken out of the box! This one was also snow white. It had shorter fur than the other one and almond shaped eyes but they were blue too. It had a little pink nose and a rounded face. I was now bouncing in my seat, "Beck! Where did you get them? I love them!" Beck walked over to me with a kitten in each hand.

"Andre's cat just had babies," he told me, "They are only six weeks old," he said, "And they're both girls so we can stop calling them 'it' and you can figure out what to name them," he informed me.

"Oh my God Beck!" I took one of the kittens from him; the one with the dark grey between her eyes, "I love you!" I squealed probably scaring the tiny creatures. Jordis and Ryan were laughing at me.

"Now what are you going to name them?" he asked me. That was a conundrum.

"Ummm…you said they're girls right?" I asked and he nodded, "This is gonna be hard. What is your name gonna be?" I took the kitten I was holding and looked at her face, "Beck, you name that one. I can't think of two names. I can't even think of one," I told him.

"Alright," he said, "Let me look at her for a minute," there was a long pause as he thought of a name for our new kitten. I was doing the same as I looked at the other one I was holding, "What about…Pearl?" he said looking over at me. I smiled and nodded at him, "Now it's your turn," I sighed heavily and laid the kitten on my chest.

"What about Ash?" I looked up at him, "Y'know 'cause her face up here is all grey and kind of looks like ashes," I kissed the kitten's head, "It's kind of a boy's name though isn't it?"

"No, it's good baby," he said, "Whatever you want. They're yours," he told me.

"No, they're ours," I told him, "And they will never go anywhere near Connie," I said I was pretty sure no one knew what I was talking about, "No, we will not go anywhere near Connie will we?" I was now talking to the kitten as if she were my baby which now she was my baby. I have two babies now; Pearl and Ash.

"Cat, why don't you tell Beck about our very productive day?" Jordis smirked at me and I glared at her.

"Hey babe I got my nails done today," I told him and Jordis laughed.

"Yeah, we got our nails done today," she said, "That and a few other things," she said. Beck gave me a confused look. I just smiled and pecked his lips before lying down and 'talking' to Ash.

**Back from vacation! We rented this house, 5 hours away from where I live, with a max capacity of 8 people. Yeah, we had 10 so we were a bit cramped. I had a lot of fun though. We were right on the river it was great. Except for the major sunburn I have. We went out on a pontoon boat and I forgot to put sunscreen on. Oooops. But in my defense it was only 75 degrees outside and the sun wasn't even out.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 12! It's longer than the other chapters but I think you will all like it! I hope you all like it! **

**This was mostly a Jordis/Cat chapter. I wanted them to spend a little time together. And I thought since Jordis seems to like to make things awkward for everyone it was now Cat's turn. The doctor part was very awkward and embarrassing for Cat. **

**And once again the devious Jordis makes plans for her brother and then pranks him. **

**How do you think Beck will react to Jordis making him a doctor's appointment?**

**How do you think this prank will work out?**

**How do you think he will react when Cat tells him she got birth control pills?**

**And the beginning of the chapter will be continued on in another chapter. I just wanted Beck to bring it up to see how Cat would react to what he said. And we all saw how that went. **

**What do you think is up with that?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**5-6 reviews before next update!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TTFN!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Victorious!**

**Beck POV**

"What else did you guys do today?" I asked. They were acting really weird. I waited for a reply as Pearl, our new kitten, crawled her way up my chest; her tiny claws clinging to my shirt.

"We went shopping," Cat told me, "Jordis bought me nail polish and makeup and hair ribbons," she said, "And then we did some other stuff that I will talk to you about later," she leaned over and kissed my cheek, "Beck, let's switch now," I was confused by her words but then I felt another kitten on my chest. She took Pearl from me and I now had Ash.

"Why can't you just tell me right now?" I asked. I looked over at her and she was paying attention to nothing but the kitten, "Babe, are you okay?"

"Beck, I think it's something that the two of you should talk about alone," Jordis said. Ryan and I both had confused looks on our faces. Cat gave her a thankful look.

"Well, do you want to go talk now?" I asked Cat.

"No, we can talk later," she said. Then she looked over at me, "Beck, did you buy these kittens anything?" she asked, "Like food or toys or a litter box?" she questioned, "You do know that we have to house train them right?" she said.

"I'm not stupid Cat," I said, "I stopped at the pet store after school and a nice old lady helped me get what they would need," I told her, "It's all out in the car. Ry do you mind helping me bringing it all in?" I asked my soon to be brother-in-law.

"Yeah sure," I stood up and was about to hand the kitten down to Cat but Jordis had other plans.

"No! I want her," Jo said making me turn around. Cat laughed and I walked over to my sister handing her the kitten, "I have to get to know my niece you know. I'll get to the other one later," she said.

"Her name is Pearl!" Cat exclaimed, "It isn't 'The Other One'. It's Pearl," she said kissing Pearl's tiny pink nose.

"Damn girl," Jo looked over at Cat, "I'm sorry for not calling her by her name," She said to Cat, "Does she have middle and a last name I should know about as well?"

"Well it could happen," she Cat told her, "It's something I have to think about. It was hard enough thinking about a first name," she said.

Ryan and I walked out of the room as they continued to talk about finding middle names for the kittens. Really? They aren't children. They don't need middle and last names.

"Is she like that all the time?" Ryan asked me. I loved over at him as I opened the trunk of the car.

"What are you talking about? I asked as I started pulling bags out of the car.

"No offence or anything," Ryan started, "But Cat seems to have many moods. She seems kind of bipolar or something. Is she bipolar?" he asked carefully.

"No, she's not bipolar," I chuckled, "As far as I know anyway. She just has mood swings sometimes that make her seem…bipolar I guess. But she's fine. She's very smart and sweet. She just has this free spirit. And it's really hard for her to adjust to this new situation," I told him

"She misses her brothers but she can't stay in that house with her dad so it's a shitty situation for her," I informed him, "And everyone at school treats her like she's a crazy freak and I guess she forgets to turn it off when we're not around them."

"Yeah, that sucks," he said closing the trunk, "I would probably feel the same way," he told me as we walked into the house. He was carrying the two litter boxes I had bought and I was carrying the many bags full of necessities and toys the woman told me I would need. And she gave me a list of instruction on how to do some things that most people wouldn't know how or what to do.

"Hey baby, you wanna see what I got?" I asked Cat who was now laying on the floor with both kittens crawling all over her. Jo was nowhere to be seen, "Where's Jordis?" I asked.

"Your mom called so she went into her bedroom to talk to her," she told me, "Where did your parents go anyway?" she asked.

"They went to a friend's house for a while," Ryan said.

"Do your parents even know about these kittens?" Cat asked.

"Ummm…not exactly," I said, "Maybe I should have thought about that before," I pondered "And even if they don't approve of Ash and Pearl we can move into the RV. Although, I don't think I'm ready to do that yet."

"Babe, seriously," she rolled her eyes at me, "Beck, you can't just do that," she told me.

"I didn't even think about it," I told her, "Now can I just show you this stuff. I think you will like it," I said.

"Okay show me," she said rolling onto her stomach, "Well, I see the litter boxes and the litter and the food," she told me, "But what's in the bags?" she asked.

"Well, I had to get them canned food too," I told her, "Their teeth aren't strong enough right now to eat solid food all the time. And I got food and water bowls," I got pink ones because I knew Cat would love them, "And then there is this litter scooper thingy for the litter boxes," I pulled them all out and set them on the floor.

"And I got these collars and ID tags. But we will have to go back and get them engraved. I didn't know what their names were going to be at the time," I handed her the collars. One was pink and one was purple. They each had small ID tags dangling from them. Cat immediately started putting the collars on them. She put the purple one on Pearl and the pink one on Ash, "I've gotten them a scratching post, lots of toys, and a hairbrush. And if we need anything else we can go back to get it," I informed her. She was already dragging one of the toys across the floor and they were trying to catch it making her laugh.

I lay on my side, leaning on my elbow, and took one of the other toys. It had a stuffed fish attached to a line and I was holding it just high enough for them to reach. Pearl kept chasing the mouse toy Cat had but Ash ran over and started clawing at the fish.

"Awww, look at the happy little family," Jo's voice came from behind me, "You're just too cute," I couldn't tell if she was being genuine or sarcastic. I was about to respond when there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it," she said walking around us.

"Ignore her," I said leaning in pressing my lips against Cat's. Then I heard a loud whining sound. I looked over to see Ash trying to reach the fish toy which had been raised higher when I moved, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry," I sat up and started playing with her again. And I made a mental note that Ash did not like to be ignored.

"Cat, you have some visitors," Jordis announced walking into the room. Cat and I both looked up to see Rob, Michael, and Ty. Jordis looked so small standing next to Rob.

Cat screamed and jumped up from the floor. I was now stuck entertaining two rambunctious kittens, "What are you guys doing here?" she asked jumping into Rob's arms. Then she attacked her other two brothers.

"We just came to see you," Rob said, "Ty and Mickey said you were coming over here for the night. Cat that was two days ago," he shoved his hands in his pockets, "What's going on kid?" she grabbed Rob's muscular forearm and pulled him over to the couch. She waved Tyler and Michael over as well.

"I'm staying here now," she told them, "I can't go back there. Not with him there. It's not going to work out," she said sadly.

"Cat, we had it under control," Rob told her, "Everything was fine after the whole falling down the stairs thing," he said.

"Yeah, that's why she came home with a black eye yesterday," I said from the floor, "Her face is pretty fucked up under all that makeup," that apparently was the wrong thing to say. Cat looked over at me and then ran out of the room, "Fuck."

"You're an idiot," Jordis smacked the back of my head before following Cat. I looked down the hall, toward my bedroom and contemplated on whether or not I should follow them. Then I figured that she probably wouldn't want to see me right now.

"He hit her again yesterday," I informed Cat's brothers, "So she's staying here for a while," I said, "You guys can come over whenever you want to. She just doesn't want to go back to that house," I told them.

Jordis and Cat walked back into the room and Cat was drying her eyes with the sleeves of her sweatshirt. I felt terrible. She started walking toward me and I thought she was going to sit down but all she did was pick up Pearl and the mouse toy she had been using earlier before walking back to the couch.

"So, Beck said that Dad hit you again yesterday," Michael said. She nodded and looked over at him.

"I'm not going back there," she said, "I'm staying here and if you don't like it then…well, you're just going to have to get over it. I like it here. I feel safe here," she told them holding the kitten close to her chest.

"Why don't you guys stay for dinner" Jordis said, "We can order pizza or something."

"We would but we should probably be getting home. We just wanted to stop over here to talk to her really quick," Rob said standing up, "I have to work early tomorrow and I don't know what these two chuckleheads are doing but I drove them here so…" he trailed off, "We'll stop by again soon though," he told her.

"I love you guys," Cat cried, "Please don't be mad at me," she looked up at Rob with watery eyes.

"We aren't mad at you," Ty told her, "Well, at least I'm not. I don't know about these two," he said. Michael elbowed him and Rob smacked the back of his head.

"We aren't mad at you. We were just worried about you when you didn't come home," Michael said, "If you want to stay here we can't keep you from staying here. But can you at least call one in a while?"

"Okay, I will," she told him, "I'll see you guys later I guess," she said. They all hugged her before leaving the house. And after they left Cat just sat on the couch quietly.

"Cat, baby, are you okay?" I stood up and walked over to the couch with Ash clinging to my shirt. Cat didn't say anything, "Hey, do you want something to eat?" I asked trying to get her to talk.

"No, I'm not hungry," she said, "And I'm really tired," she told me, "What time is it?" she asked.

"It's 7:30PM," I told her, "Why are you so tired this early?" I asked her.

"It has just been a long day," she said, "We were out all day and then you got home at, like, 5:00PM," she continued, "I'm just tired and I'm not really hungry. I think I'm just gonna lay down."

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked her. She shook her head setting Pearl on the floor, "I think I just want to be alone for a little while," I nodded and walked over to her, "I love you baby," I said kissing her cheek, "Just call me if you need if you need anything," she nodded and walked back to the bedroom.

"Is she okay?" Jo asked picking the kitten up from the floor. She seems pretty upset. And I think your dumbass has something to do with it," she said glaring at me.

"I think her brothers showing up have something to do with it," I told her, "They are her whole life pretty much and now she doesn't see them as much as she would like to," I said, "And how the fuck is any of this my fault?" I asked.

"Does any of this ring a bell, 'Her face is pretty fucked up under all that makeup'," she said mocking me in a dopey tone, "You're such an idiot sometimes. That's not something you say to or about your girlfriend," she looked like she was trying so hard not to slap me right now.

"I didn't mean it that way," I said, "The words came out wrong. I shouldn't have said anything," I laid down on the couch.

**Cat POV**

I went into the bedroom and went through my bags. I still had to put all of my into Beck's dresser. Taking out some pajama clothes and makeup remover I walked down the hall and into the bathroom. First I took off the makeup I was wearing; including the makeup on my neck. I wanted to see how bad the marks were now. They had gotten worse. That's great. I had school tomorrow too. My eye, although not much better, had turned a lighter purple.

After taking off my makeup I changed into my pajamas. I put on a pair of black yoga shorts and a pink 'Hello Kitty: I Work Out' tank top. I put on a pair of multicolored polka-dot socks. I left my hair the way I had kept it all day and then went to lie down in bed. I turned the lights off but kept the door cracked open. I could hear Jordis reprimanding Beck.

"You're such an idiot sometimes," I heard her say to him, "That's not something you say to or about your girlfriend," she sounded extremely pissed off.

"I didn't mean it that way. The words came out wrong. I shouldn't have said anything," Beck responded to her.

"I'm gonna go order some pizza," I heard Ryan say. And then there was silence.

"Babe!" I shouted to get Beck attention and not even five seconds later he opened the door, "Can you get me some ice please?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," he said kissing my forehead, "I'll be right back," he repeated. A few minutes later Beck came back with the icepack and cloth setting it gently on my face, "Is something wrong, are you mad at me?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, I just want to be alone for a little while," I told him, "I'll come back out in a few minutes. I don't want to leave my babies alone," I said.

"Your babies, huh?" he smirked at me, "Does that make you a mommy? I think you're a little young to be a mommy don't you?" he said.

"Well what about you?" I said, "You're too young to be a daddy. Unless you don't want to be their daddy; I guess I can be a single mom," I shrugged my shoulders.

"I would never let you be a single mother," he said, "I guess we have to boisterous kittens to rise. What have we gotten ourselves into?" he smiled kissing my lips softly, "I will see you in a little while baby. You look adorable by the way," he pecked my lips once more before standing up, "I love you Cat Valentine."

"I love you too stupid," I laughed. He rolled his eyes and started walking out the door, "I love you Beck," I said just as he closed the door.

After about an hour of lying in a dark room by myself I got bored. I couldn't sleep so I grabbed one of Beck's zip-up hoodies and walked back out to the living room. Beck was sitting on the couch. Pearl and Ash were curled up together on one of the beds on the floor.

"My face hurts," I whined as I sat down on Beck's lap. He wrapped his arm across my stomach and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I was still holding the icepack to my face.

"Oh yeah. Where?" he asked sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes, "Are you hungry yet?" he asked.

"No, my stomach hurts," I told him, "I think I might be sick or something," I said, "Or maybe my stomach just hurts," I said. Then I saw lights in the window, "Are you expecting company?" I addressed the whole room.

"Why, is someone here?" Jordis asked standing up from the couch, "I'm not expecting anyone. Beck are you?" she looked over at my boyfriend.

"Nope," he said, "Why don't you go see who it is?" he told his sister.

"Why me?" she asked, "Why can't you go do it?" she said.

"Can't you see I have precious merchandise here?" he looked over at her pulling me closer to him. But before either of them could go see who it was the door opened and I heard the voices of Beck's parents. I thought they weren't going to be home until late. I quickly pulled away from Beck, which he was not fond of, and ran across the room to grab the slumbering kittens. Then I ran back to the couch and handed one to Beck. I wasn't sure which one until I looked down and saw that I had Ash.

"Hey kids," Dominic greeted walking into the room, "How's everything going," he asked as Raina stepped up beside him.

"Not too much," Jordis said, "We just ordered some pizza and Cat just woke up from a nap. We've just been sitting here talking for a while," she said.

"Okay," Raina said, "And what are those?" she asked gesturing toward Beck and I, "What are you two holding right now?"

"These are kittens Mom," Beck said, "They are common household pets. And aren't they just the cutest things you have ever seen?" he held Pearl up until she started squirming and Beck pulled her back to his chest. Raina smiled and walked over to the couch and sat beside me.

"They're adorable!" Raina exclaimed and I handed Ash over to her, "Dominic look at them," Dominic was leaning in the doorway just smiling at all of us.

"So, we can keep them?" Beck asked looking at his father and then at his mom, "Can we please keep them?" he stuck out his bottom lip and held Pearl up right against his face. Then I did the same thing, Dominic sighed and nodded his head.

"Fine you can keep them," he said, "But you two are going to be the ones taking care of them," he told us. I squealed and ran over to Dominic wrapping my arms around him. He looked surprised but returned the hug anyway.

"Thank you!" I smiled at him before running back over to Beck.

At around 9:30PM Beck and I grabbed the two kittens and their beds and walked to Beck's bedroom. Beck and I were sitting on the bed entertaining the kittens and talking about all of the school work I had to catch up on.

"Do you want to tell me about what you and Jo were up to today?" Beck asked out of nowhere, "What were you two being so secretive about?" I sighed heavily and slumped my shoulders, "Babe, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he took my hand in both of his.

"Oh, but I do," I said, "In a way it kind of has to do with you too," I told him running a hand through my hair, "Your sister took me to the doctor today," I said.

"Why did she take you to the doctor?" he asked, "Is it because you aren't feeling well, when we were in the living room you said you weren't feeling well," he said.

"No, I feel fine," I told him, "Well, my stomach does hurt but that's beside the point. Do you want to keep guessing or do you want me to just come out and tell you?" I asked him, "But I think having you guess could be quiet entertaining," I said.

"Cat, just tell me please," he sounded desperate at this point; "You said it involves me somehow. Did I do something?"

"Babe, can you just let me speak?" I asked. He nodded before letting me continue, "She took me to get birth control pills," I told him, "She was so fucking excited about it too. Who gets excited about that?" Beck hadn't said a word yet and I looked up to gauge his reaction. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. His face was blank.

"Why did she do that?" he asked me.

"Well, here's the thing," I started, "This morning when I woke up I went into the kitchen and your mom and Jo were sitting in there eating breakfast and whatnot. Then your mom noticed the marks that _you_ left on my neck," I continued, "Then there was some stuff said about us being teenagers and how making out is normal." "

"And then your mom said that she doesn't want any unplanned grandbabies anytime soon. Then they started talking about how gorgeous are babies are going to be. And they were talking about whose skin tone our babies are going to have," I told him, "Then I told them that we weren't even having sex. But then Jordis decided that it would be fun to humiliate me by taking me to get birth control pills," I finished.

"Isn't this something that you and I should have talked about first?" Beck asked, "My sister can't just drag you to the doctor," he said.

"Yeah, we probably should have talked about it but it's probably a good thing that she did take me," I told him, "Because you and I both know that we are going to have sex and if I am on the pill it's one less thing to worry about."

"I guess you're right," he said, "And how was this doctor's appointment?" he asked.

"It was so embarrassing, Beck," I told him, "I had to answer questions that I was not comfortable asking at all. And I have to go back next week for a pelvic exam. And I told my doctor you are coming with me," I said leaning into him.

"Of course I'll come with you," he said, "Uh, what is a pelvic exam. Or do I not want to know?" he asked.

"You don't want to know," I laughed, "Jordis is going with me for that part," I told him, "But for the rest of it you will be with me," I said, "Babe, it's 10:00PM," I told him. Then I remembered the condoms and I was trying so hard to keep from laughing as he got up to get his insulin.

"What the hell?" he said quietly to himself. He pulled out a strand of condoms and examined it, "What? Cat, do you know what this is?" he asked looking over at me.

"They look like condoms to me," I said shrugging my shoulders. Is that all he found? But we put at least 100 in there. At least.

"But I didn't buy these," he said, "Where the hell did they come from?"

"Babe, just take your insulin and come back to bed," I told him. He put the strand of condoms back into the drawer and did what I told him. Well, that was a crappy prank. Where did the other ones go? He was walking over to the bed before he started walking back over to the dresser, "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I just need to change first," he said, "No peeking," he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and laid down closing my eyes. I heard a drawer open and then-

"What the fuck?!" Beck shouted and I sat up. His shirt was off and he was holding a handful of the condoms we had put in his drawer. The look on his face was absolutely priceless. I guess Jordis scattered them throughout his clothes. I started cracking up and then the door burst open and Jordis stood there. Then she saw Beck with the condoms and the look on his face and nearly fell over laughing, "You two did this?" I laughed shaking my head.

"No she did this," I told him, "I was just along for the ride," I said, "And this is a great ending to that ride," I laughed, "Oh my God that was great. I wish I had a camera. You should have seen your face."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he looked over at Jordis who was still laughing, "This is so fucked. Who buys their brother condoms?" he tossed them back into the drawer.

"Devious older sisters who need to make their brothers girlfriends smile about something after going through a very uncomfortable ordeal," Jordis said, "And I must say it worked out pretty well. I was just walking to my room when I heard you yell and popped in to see you with a handful of condoms. It was great," she laughed, "Can you imagine if it were Mom or Dad. Now I would want to hear you talk your way out of that one," she said.

"What they're just condoms," Beck said, "If anything they will think we're having sex and tell us to be safe about it; which now I can do with the _thousands_ of condoms I have," he told her, "And if they get pissed off I still have the RV waiting for me out there."

"You're gonna make your girlfriend and your kids live in an RV?" Jordis said, "I don't think you can raise Pearl and Ash in that thing. It's too small," she told him.

"Please just stop talking. I'm getting a headache," Beck said rubbing his temples, "Thank you dear sister, for all of these nice condoms. Can you please go now?" he asked.

"I will leave once you give me a hug and say; 'I love you Jo. You are the best sister in the world," she told him. He sighed and did as she asked him to, "Now why don't you take a look at those condoms. They aren't exactly what you would call…normal," she said before walking out the door, "You are very welcome by the way," she popped her head back in. I laughed but Beck just flipped her off and finished changing. He had on a white tank top, black basketball shorts, and white socks.

"What did she mean that these aren't normal condoms?" Beck asked sitting down beside me, "They look pretty normal to me," he said.

"Well those ones are," I told him, "Just go put them away," I said pushing him away from me and toward the dresser.

"Please tell me these aren't what I think they are," Beck looked over at me and pulled out a pack of red colored condoms.

"I don't know. What do you think they are?" I asked knowing full well what he was talking about.

"Cat are these flavored?" he asked. I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, that's what I thought," he closed the drawer and walked back to the bed after turning the lights off, "You guys are horrible," he said leaning his head on my shoulder, "That was really mean," he said and I started laughing again.

"I love you babe," I said, "Good night," I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around him.

**Chapter 13! I hope you like this chapter. Let me know!**

**5-6 reviews before next update!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TTFN!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Victorious!**

**Just want to let you know that this chapter is very short. **

**Cat POV**

The next morning I woke up to the annoying ringing of Beck's alarm clock, "Beck, turn it off," I said groggily, "It's making my head hurt," I told him.

"It's on your side babe," he told me wearily, "You're gonna have to turn it off," he said annoyed. I sighed and rolled over peeling my eyes open to find the source of the noise. Turning it off, I sat up and looked around the room.

"Beck, get up we have to get ready for school," I started shaking him awake even though I knew he was already awake.

"God, Cat, I'm up," he sounded irritated, "Just give me a sec," he said pushing me off of him. He had never been so forceful with me before. And even though I know he would never hurt me it still scared me. And I started feeling nauseous.

I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. The only other person awake was Jordis. Who, in their right mind, would be up at this hour; aside from kids going to school; or people going to work?

"Good morning, Cat," Jordis smiled up at me, "Are you ready to go back to school today?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess," I told her, "I just feel really sick. I feel like I'm going to throw up," I said holding my head in my hands, "And Beck is mad at me. I tried waking him up and he got pissed off and pushed me," I told her

"I know he was sleeping and didn't really mean to but it just freaked me out a little bit with everything that has been going on…and I'm seriously going to puke right now," I said running toward the bathroom. Jordis followed behind me and held my hair back as I emptied the contents of my stomach, which was nothing but nasty looking liquid because I hadn't eaten much yesterday. I started coughing and tears were leaking from my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jo asked rubbing my back. I shook my head and grabbed a washcloth to wipe my mouth, "Do you want to go back to bed?" she asked and again I shook my head, "Okay, well, let's go lay on the couch then she said helping me up. I rinsed my mouth out before we walked out of the bathroom, "Do you want me to go get Beck?" she asked.

"No, he's mad at me and I really just don't want to be around him right now," I told her. I was probably overreacting to the whole thing but I was very sensitive about it. The whole reason I came here was to get away from my dad, who treated me that way. But I know he was still half sleeping and people get irritable when they are sleeping.

Laying down on the couch Jordis covered me with a blanket and put a pillow under my head, "I'm going to get a pot and leave it next to you just in case," she told me as she walked into the kitchen and a minute later she returned with a cooking pot. She also brought in a thermometer and took my temperature. She reminded me of my mother when I was sick as a little kid, "You aren't going to school today," Jo said.

"But I have to go," I told her, "I haven't been to school since Friday," I said.

"You have a fever of 101.3 degrees, Cat," she told me, "I'm not letting you go to school. I might even take you to the doctor…again. How did you get sick?" she asked.

"I don't know. But I have a headache so can you get me come aspirin or something? Please?" I asked her.

"Yeah, honey, I'll be right back," Jordis said. As Jordis walked into the kitchen Beck walked into the living room. Ash and Pearl were scampering behind him.

"Hey baby," Beck looked over at me, "I'm gonna get something to eat. Do you want anything?" he asked. I shook my head. My stomach started churning at the mention of food. Beck walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Can you please just not touch me," I said shaking his hand off my arm.

"Cat, what's wrong?" he asked, a concerned look on his face, "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about it," I told him, "Can you please just go get your food and leave me alone for a few minutes," I asked turning my back to him.

"Fine," he said running his hand down my back. I reached back and pushed his hand away, "Cat, what's going on right now?" he asked. He sounded sad. I didn't say anything. He sighed heavily and walked away, "I'm coming right back and you're going to tell me what's up. I can't take this babe."

"Jo, do you know what's wrong with Cat?" I heard Beck's distant voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah, she's majorly sick," Jordis told him, "Like 101 degree fever. And throwing up," Jordis said, "She's got a headache but I can't find the aspirin," she informed him.

"Oh," he said, "That still doesn't explain why she doesn't want me near her," he pondered, "Would you happen to know the answer to that?" he asked, "Okay why?" I'm guessing Jordis nodded to confirm his question.

"Why? Because you're a dumbass," she told him, "Actually, you probably don't even remember so I don't know if I can hold it against you. But there are other reason for you being a dumbass," she said.

"Can you please just answer the damn question?" he asked getting frustrated.

"Okay Mr. Impatient," she started, "From what I gathered she was trying to wake you up and you got pissed off and pushed her. She said that she knows you didn't mean it but you freaked her out and I'm guessing she wants you to leave her alone for a little while," I heard a frustrated sigh and then footsteps coming my way. Then Beck's fingers were running through my hair and his head was buried in my neck.

"Baby I'm sorry," he kissed neck, "You know I would never do anything to hurt you right?" he said. I nodded and tears started running down my cheeks. Stupid hormones, "Will you turn around to look at me now?" he asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"No," I said, "I'm sick. I wanna go to sleep," I told him.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get ready for school then," he said. He kissed my forehead before standing up, "I love you baby."

"Love you too," I replied as I drifted into unconsciousness.

I don't know how long I slept but when I woke up nobody was home. Getting up off the couch I walked into the kitchen and got something to eat. Then I went to feed the kittens but saw that someone else had already done that.

I sat back down on the couch and turned the TV on. There wasn't anything on so I picked out a DVD and put it in. My face wasn't hurting as much today. I went to check it in the mirror and saw that the bruise had faded quite a bit. Walking back into the living room I sat back down on the couch and watched the movie I had put in. In this case 'Transformers'.

Pearl and Ash tried to claw their way up onto the couch with me but they were too small. I had to reach down and pick both of them up. The three of us sat for two and a half hours watching Shia LaBeouf kick some alien robot ass.

When the movie ended I looked up at the clock I saw that it was 3:00PM. And just as looked at the time I got a text.

**To: Cat**

**From: Beck**

**Hey babe, I've got a surprise for you. You might want to cover the bruise on your face though. Love you 3**

What was he bringing home that I needed to cover my face because of? Whatever. I got up from the couch and walked into the bathroom. I took my foundation out and covered the bruise the best I could. After covering my face I walked back out to the living room and picked out another movie to watch. This time it was 'The Hunger Games'. It had just come out on DVD and Dominic had bought it. I had never seen it so I figured why not watch it now.

I had to pause about 30 minutes into the movie. I heard Beck and other voices in the kitchen. He had brought people home. That is why I had to cover my face. Getting up from the couch I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey 'Lil Red," Andre smiled when he saw me. He walked over and gave me a hug, "We've been missin' you girl," he said.

"Yeah, I miss you guys too," I told him, "I'm sorry I haven't been around," I said looking down at the ground.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Tori wrapped her arms around me, "Beck told us that you haven't been feeling well. Don't even worry about it," she said, "But Robbie and Trina couldn't make it. They said to tell you that they love and miss you though."

"Okay," I was kind of sad that they weren't here but I knew if they were they would just be arguing and Rex would be heckling either me and Beck or Tori and Andre. And I didn't want to deal with that.

"So what have you been doing all day?" Beck asked kissing me cheek.

"I only woke a few hours ago," I told him, "I just finished watching 'Transformers' and I am about 30 minutes into 'The Hunger Games'," I said. I knew he wouldn't be very happy about that.

"Babe, you were supposed to wait for me!" Beck exclaimed, "I wanted to watch it with you," he said.

"Neither of us have seen it and I can start it over," Then I turned to Andre and Tori, "Have you two seen it?" I asked.

"I have," Tori said, "It's really good," she said.

"Have you seen it 'Dre?" Beck asked his best friend.

"Nah, I'm not usually into those types of movies," he told Beck , "But I'm up for it," he said, "Maybe it will change me around on the subject.

I restarted the movie and Beck pulled me onto his lap, "Don't you even start that again," I said as I felt Beck nuzzling my neck.

"I'm not starting anything" he said, "Your hair just smells really good," he told me.

"Yeah, whatever," I laughed, "Can't you just sit and pay attention to the damn movie. From what I've seen it's really good and I really want to see the rest. So please let me finish watching it," I said looking down at him.

"Are these the kittens from Andre's whore cat?" Tori asked picking Pearl up. She had climbed on top on Tori and climbed her way to the top of her shirt.

"Hey now!" Andre exclaimed, "Lady is not a whore. She just gets knocked up all the time," Andre said, "Okay maybe she is a whore," Andre laughed.

"Can you all just shut up? I have a bad headache and I want to watch this movie," I laid my head on Beck's shoulder. Everyone was quiet after that as we all sat and watched this completely insane and messed up movie.

**I am so sorry this is so short! I have been super busy with school and there was a family reunion I was not informed about. There is a lot of END OF SUMMER things that are going on right now. I actually had to write, and post this on my phone because my computer is messed up right now. My parents rearranged the house and now I have no internet on my computer or iPod. Once again I am very sorry. And I don't know when I am going to be able to post again. Please bear with me on this. **

**Thanks so much**

**TTFN!**

.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Victorious!**

**Cat POV**

I wake up and pick out something to wear before walking to the bathroom to change. Beck is still sleeping; he doesn't have to be up for another thirty minutes anyway. I change into a black, silk-chiffon, playsuit. It has black draped batwing sleeves and sequined, satin, shorts. I brush out my hair and tie a silver hair bow on the left side (OUTFIT).

I add a little bit of makeup, luckily my bruise faded, and then walk back to Beck's room. I grab my phone and a pair of lace-up, wedge, ankle boots before walking out to the living room. Surprising, Jordis is already awake. It is only six-thirty in the morning and I know she doesn't have to work today.

"Why are you up so early?" I ask sitting down beside her and putting my shoes on.

"I went to bed kind of early last night and couldn't go back to sleep when I woke up," she answers, "You look nice," she tells me.

"Thanks," I reply, "I've been in my pajamas for the past week I figure I might as well dress up for the last day of the week, right?" I say.

"Yeah, I guess so," she says, "But usually people dress down on the last day of the week."

"Well, that is because they are all lazy," I tell her, "And they haven't had to stay in bed in their pajamas for a week. I felt like they were starting to graft to my skin."

"Well, you look nice," she tells me, "Everyone will look very drab compared to you," she laughs, "Where's Beck?" she asks.

"Sleeping," I tell her, "I should probably go get him up," I say after checking the clock. We have to leave for school in thirty minutes.

Getting up from the couch I walk back to the room and bend down on my knees in front of Beck's face. I lay my chin on the bed right in front of his face, "Beck," I whisper, "wake up. We have to leave soon," I say though I know he won't respond, "Baby, wake up," I start poking his cheek. That gets a response. He starts swatting my hand away.

"I'm awake," I hear him say groggily but makes no attempt to move.

"I can see that," I sit and watch him for another minute but he still doesn't move at all, "Babe, c'mon, we're gonna be late if you don't get up right now," I tell him, kissing the corner of his lips since that is the only part of his mouth I can reach.

"I'm getting up right now," he says sittin up, "But first you have to kiss me."

"How about I kiss you after you get ready," I tell him, "A little motivation," I say, "And I don't want your stinky morning breath all over me," I joke. He sighs dramatically before walking over to his dresser, "I will be in the living room. Do you want me to make you anything for breakfast?"

"Nah, I'll be good," he says.

"Beck, you're diabetic you need to eat something," I say.

"Fine, we can stop for something on our way to school," he says and I nod. I walk back out to the living room where Jordis is now watching the news. I can only imagine how many hours they sat in front of this TV watching the news when Beck and I were kidnapped.

I sit and watch the news with Jordis while Beck gets ready and I know that we are going to be late for school, "I told you we are going to be late!" I shout down the hall. After a few seconds I hear his laughter and then his footsteps.

"C'mon, babe, let's go," Beck takes my hand and pulls me up from the couch, "See ya later, Jo," he waves at his sister as we walk through the kitchen and out the front door.

"Do you have your insulin?" I ask as we get into my car, Beck driving.

"Yes, Cat, I have my insulin," he answers, "You ask me that every morning and every morning I give you the same answer," he tells me.

"I just worry," I tell him, "Don't blame me for worrying about you."

"Okay, worry all you want but it's not good for you," he says, "Now let's get going. We're late."

"And it's your fault," he leans over and kisses my cheek, "And you still need to stop and get something to eat," I remind him.

"I'll be fine until lunch, Cat," he tells me pulling out of his driveway and onto the road heading towards the school.

**Sorry it's so short. It's kind of late and I'm really tired but I wanted to update for you guys! I've just been really busy. I just had surgery and have been recovering and just really busy lately. Next chapter will be much better. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cat POV**

When we get to school I walk over to my locker and put my black and white harmony leather satchel into my locker. I take out the books I need for my first few classes before making my way over to Tori's locker, where we all usually meet up before class.

"CAT!" Tori exclaims wrapping her arms around my neck, "I missed you."

I laugh, "I missed you too," I say, "I just haven't been feeling well but I'm better now so I should be fine," I tell her.

"That's good," she smiles, "Where's your other half?" she asks. That is when I notice that Beck isn't with us.

"I have no idea. I just came over here from my locker," I inform her, "I figured he would be here already," I say, "I guess I'll be back in a minute."

I start making my way around the corner from Tori's locker and toward Beck's locker. He is surrounded by a sea of girls. Pushing my way through them I make it to where Beck is standing in the corner by his locker talking to these girls, hoping to get free.

Now, I know that being the girlfriend of Beck Oliver would be hard at times because so many girls were all over him all the time; I never knew I was the jealous type though. I push my tiny body through the crowd, which I kind of exaggerated. It's only about six girls.

"Cat,," he pulls me close to him, "I was just trying to get my stuff when I was ambushed," he whispers, "But we need to get to class so if you would all mind moving out of the way that would be awesome," he says louder so the girls can hear him.

"Bye Beck," They all say in unison. Really? I roll my eyes as we start walking toward Tori's locker.

"Is someone jealous?" Beck laughs.

"No, someone is annoyed," I lean against one of the lockers near Tori's, "Beck, they are always all over you. It's so annoying. And you don't try too hard to push them away."

"I was trying to just then," he says.

"Not very hard," I reply, "You only started to actually try when I showed up. Beck, I love you but you need to get some pepper spray for those girls though," I say only half joking.

"Babe, I think I might get suspended for that," he laughs.

"Not if it's self-defense," I hold my books to my chest.

"You're cute," he pecks my lips, "But we need to get to class so let's go," he takes my hand and we head off to Math class.

Later that day I have dance class with Tori. They have moved onto a new dance and I have no idea what it is so I am told to sit out. The teacher tell me to just wait until this lesson is over and then I can come back in next week when we start the next dance routine.

The routine seems very simple so I don't know why I can't just join in but whatever. I just sit in a chair in the back of the room and wait for class to be over. I just can't wait until Sikowitz' class. The whole gang shares that class and I actually enjoy that class.

When we do get to Sikowitz' class Beck and I sit in the back of the room like we usually do. Of course Sikowitz is late and when he does arrive it's through the window. I will never understand this man.

"Hello, young people," he greets, still lying on the ground, "I think that we should all spend class lying down on the floor. What do you think?" he asks rhetorically knowing that none of us will agree with him, "No? Okay then," He stands up, "What are we going to do today?"

"Nothing," Jade says.

"No," Sikowitz responds, "We are going to be pairing up and writing a scene which you will perform in from of the class next week," he tells us, "I have your pairings right here," he picks up a sheet of paper with no writing on it. He starts listing names which I don't really pay attention to. Then I hear some familiar names, "Robbie and Jade."

"And Rex," the puppet chimes in. Jade groans.

"Beck and Tori," he continues, "and last we have Cat and Andre."

Although, I would rather have had Beck as my partner I don't mind having Andre. I would rather have him or Tori than anyone else. I turn my attention back to the front of the room as Sikowitz starts speaking again.

"Now these scenes can be about whatever you want them to be about," he says, "They will be on Wednesday and we will spend the rest of the week performing and watching these performances," he continues, "So you can get together with your partners right now and start brainstorming some ideas. One, two, three…GO!"

Beck and I walk over to where Tori and Andre are sitting, "Howdy, partner," Andre holds out his fist and I bump it with mine, "We're gonna kill this assignment, girl," he says.

**Beck POV**

After school Cat and I stop off at home before we are supposed to meet everyone else back at Tori's place. We are all staying the night over there. But when we pull into my driveway there is an unusual scene in front of us. Two trucks are in the driveway. My dad's and one I don't recognize. It's a very nice looking truck. I looks new. And it's hooked up to my RV and a camper is hooked up to Dad's truck.

I park Cat's car next to my dad's truck and we both get out. Cat looks at me with a confused look on her face. I'm just as confused as she is. We walk into the house to find my parents in the living room and a bunch of bags packed. Are they kicking us out?

"What's going on?" I ask sitting down beside my dad and pulling Cat down on my lap, "Why is there a truck hooked up to my RV and why do you have a camper hooked up to yours?"

"Well, we have decided to go on a family camping trip this weekend," Dad says, "We haven't been spending much time together lately and I thinks it will be fun," he tells us, "But you two need to go pack because we are leaving in a couple hours," he informs us.

"Okay, but we have to call Tori," Cat says, "We were supposed to stay over there tonight. But I think this is a good idea too. Are Jordis and Ryan going?"

"Yeah," Mom says, "They are sharing the camper with us since there are two beds. And you two will obviously stay in Beck's RV," he tells her. But they are driving separately, "And that truck your RV is hooked up to is yours," Dad tells me.

"What?" I say incredulously, "Dad I don't need that," I tell him. Isn't it kind of expensive?"

"Yeah, it was. But you deserve it after everything you've been through," he says, "And since you don't want to get your old truck back because it brings back bad memories. We get it. Just accept it. Say thanks Dad. I love it."

"Thanks Dad, I love it," I do as he says.

"Good, now go pack," he shoos us back to my room so we can pack. Cat calls Tori and lets her know what's going on as we pack for the weekend.

**Hope you like this chapter! It's longer than the last chapter. Next chapter…camping!**

**At least 4 reviews before next chapter!**


	17. AN: Sorry not a chapter :(

**Sorry this isn't a chapter I just need to let you all what's going on and why I haven't been updating as frequently as I was before.**

**My sister has been sent to the hospital three times in the past month alone. First time was from a near drug overdose and the other two were from car accidents; two car accidents in less than a week. So, everything has been really stressful around here and I've been going through a lot;**

**And stress + epilepsy = not good**

**So, I just wanted to let you all know what's going on. And I wanted to let you know that I am now a beta-reader if any of you are interested in that or know anybody who might be. **

**Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I love and appreciate all of you and how patient you have been with me. Thank you all so much!**

**RANDOM FACT: I totally made up a word for my username; 'PURLEPSY'. That word is a mix of 'purple' and 'epilepsy'. The reasoning behind that is purple is the color of the month of epilepsy. And purple is my favorite color so that works out really well. And then I just added 'DIAMOND' to it because…well I have no idea why it just popped into my head at the time and sounded good with the word 'PURLEPSY'; or maybe is doesn't but that's how it worked out.**


End file.
